Juntos para siempre narusasu
by vampiresca17
Summary: un chico vampirico y un chico doncel que conoce el amor cuando eran niños y los dos se enamoraron perdidamente del otro; auque habran pruebas que tendran que superar; ADTV:intento de violacion, lemon y mpreg entren y leanlo
1. Prologo

**Juntos para siempre **

**Sasu/Naru**

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Este es un prologo de naruto y sasuke se que no es mucho por ahora pero mas adelante ya les tendre todo listo poco a poco deacuerdo bueno aquí los dejo con el prologo y les digo va a contener embarazo de hombre pero no se imaginaran de quien bueno de igual manera que se los digo tambien es una historia de vampiros bueno aquí los dejo con mi historia…**

**Prologo…**

**Naruto Pov**

**Un chico de cabello rubio llegaba a su casa después de manejar por un día completo las empresas Uchiha/Uzumaki ya que su espeso lo esperaba en casa con su hija pequeña de 5 años llamada Mikoto, que estaba con su oto-cha acariciando su vientre de 8 meses ya, ellos estaban en el jardín su amado esposo estaba bajo el árbol de cerezo con su pequeña, pero sintio la presencia de alguien que estaba acercandose a ellos…**

**-oto-san-dijo la pequeña corriendo a su padre-que bueno que regresaste-dijo la pequeña y haciendole señales de que se agachara para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla**

**-ya estoy de vuelte en casa miko-Chan y oto-chan-dijo ya que no tuvo tiempo de acercarse y buscarlo**

**-esta bajo el árbol de cerezos vamos te esta esperando-dijo la pequeña para jalar a su padre del brazo **

**Lo jalo hasta llevarlo bajo el ábol y ver a su amado esposo reposando su espalda en el tronco y acariciando su vientre…**

**- Sasu ya estoy en casa-dije para darle una sonrrisa que siempre le daba y acercarme abrazarlo delicadamente teniendo cuidado**

**- Naru bienvenido a casa nuevamente yo, miko-Chan y Fugaku-Chan te hemos esperado-me hacia la señal de que me sentara a su lado para poder reposar mi cabeza en sus piernas cuando el se referia a fugaku es porque el esta seguro que es varón el bebe que viene ahora ya no me preocupo tanto como me preocupe cuando el tuvo su primer embarazo ya que ahora el es inmortal como yo es un vampiro por completo…**

**Sasuke Pov**

**Nunca pense estar feliz alado de la persona que me cambio la vida y que de la misma manera que me acepto como su esposo ya ahora llevamos 5 años de casados ya que cuando nacio Mikoto al poco tiempo nos casamos y formando una familia mi familia que una vez perdi pero que ahora no estoy dispuesto a perder jamás mas que ahora se hara un poco más grande ya que tendre otro bebe y estoy seguro que sera varón, el estaba acostado en mis piernas y yo jugando con sus cabellos rubios como el sol…**

**-****Naruto…prométeme que la proxima vez no me haras esperar mucho-dije ya que estaba un poco molesto por hacernos esperar a los tres**

**- Sasuke te prometo que te dedicare todo mi tiempo libre a ti y a miko-chan- me dijo alzandose y sujetandome el rostro con esas manos tan hermosas y se acerco a mi dandome un beso tierno en los labios, se acomo en el tronco del árbol, me sento entre sus piernas y yo apoye mi cabeza en su recazo y el comenzo acariciar mi vientre ya abultado de 8 meses, mientras depositaba un tierno beso en mi frente de costumbre desde que nos conocimos el hacia lo mismo, se acerco corriendo mikoto con nosotros para ponerse cerca de nostros…**

**-oto-san cuentame como se conocieron tu y mi oto-cha- le dijo a mi dobe con ojos tan tiernes que mataban a la primera**

**-muy bien espero que no te moleste a ti sasuke- me pregunto para saber si me molestara pero yo nege con la cabeza para darle a entender que no me molestaba en lo obsoltu que le contara**

**-mira todo comenzo cuando nos conocimos casi en esta misma forma debajo de una árbol de cerezo…-hacie el comenzo la historia de cómo nos conocimos en ese presiso momento de niños, con forme pasaba el tiempo nosotros pasamos muchas pruebas que no pensamos superar conforme el tiempo nos permitia…**

**Narradora Pov**

**Y aquí comienza la historia de dos chicos que se conocieron bajo un árbol de cerezo en un columpio, la historia de un vampiro y un doncel, de Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto….**

**Notas finales:**

**Que les parecio espero sus comentarios y espero que visiten mis otras historias hasta luego nos vemos, hasta la proxima bye **

**Ch1°._ el día en que nos conocimos. **


	2. Ch1El dia en que nos conocimos

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Aquí comienzo a relatar mi historia la cual me inspire de otras bueno sin mas rodeos los dejo demen sus opiniones al final…**

**Ch1°._ el día en que nos conocimos. **

**Narrador Pov**

**Un pequeño niño que estaba solo completamente solo llorando sentado en un columpio bajo un árbol de cerezos, un chico de cabellos rubios, color de ojos azul cielo y tres marquitas en cada mejilla, el estaba ahí solo, pero sin que se diera cuenta un pequeño niño estaba enfrente de el un niño de cabellos azachabe casi de su misma edad, alzo su miraba para verlo y vio unos hermosos ojos profundos de color negro que lo inobtiso…**

**- ¿Por qué lloras?... dice mi máma que no es bueno que lloren los niños dime que te paso-dijo ese niño pasando una mano por sus mejillas para secarle las lagrimas **

**- ¿Quién eres niño**-**tebayo****?...snif…-pregunto entre sollozos**

**- me llamo sasuke y ¿tu?-le pregunto luego de averle segado las lagrimas**

**- soy Uzumaki naruto-****tebayo- dijo el pequeño ya mas tranquilo viendo a ese niño el cual ya conocia ese nombre sasuke…**

**Naruto Pov**

**Aquel niño que se habia acercado a mi para preguntarme como estaba era extraño, ya que no huia como los otros niños ya que me decian moustro y demonio y siempre estaba solo aunque tuviera mi aniki pero no era lo mismo por ahora…**

**-me llamo sasuke y ¿tu?-me dijo cuando estaba secando mis lagrimas poco a poco**

**- soy Uzumaki naruto-tebayo- dije ya un poco mas tranquili ya que al estar con ese niño me llenaba de energia**

**-dime te gustaria jugar conmigo un ratito antes de que me valla ya que mi hermano ira a ver a su pareja y mi familia va ir y yo igual… dime ¿quieres jugar conmigo?-me pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa **

**-pero… ¿Por qué no huyes como los demás niños? ya que ellos me tratan como un demonio y moustro-dije un poco dudoso, pero cuando lo dije eso el no pensaba igual como los otros niños**

**- y porque deberia huir de ti, todos los demás niños no deberian ser haci yo nunca voy a huir de ti- me dijo un poco serio y molesto ya que no queri verme triste**

**-esta bien sasuke vamos a jugar yo igual ya me tengo que ir-le dije para pararme y agarrarle la mano y llevarlo al arenero cuando volteo a verlo note un pequeño sonrojo en su cara yo solo le di una sonrisa para que no se pusiera de esa forma**

**-gracias naruto-me dijo de igual manera con una sonrisa**

**Sasuke Pov**

**Cuando me agarro de la mano yo me sonrojo sentia en mi estomago mariposas pero no sabia en ese momento nada solo queria jugar con el, de eso nos pusimos a jugar al poco tiempo el rompio el silencio**

**-dime sasuke ¿Cuántos años tienes?...yo tengo 8 años-me dijo mientras hacia un pilar de arena**

**-cumplire en una semana 7 años-le conteste mientras lo ayudaba ha realizar la torre**

**El solo me dio una sonrisa de amigos pero yo al verlo algo en mi interior se movio no se que fue y saco un pequeño sonrojo en mi, luego de eso terminamos y nos fuimos del parque en el trascurso del camino a casa solo estuvimos riendo y hablado de nuestros hermanos aunque nunca dijimos de sus nombres llegamos hasta un punto en el cual nos teniamos que separar…**

**-bueno yo me voy por este lado-de dijo señalando el lugar**

**-bueno entonces yo me voy por el lado contrario-le dije señalando **

**El se acerco a mi un poco el pego su frente con la mia un momento y me susurro…**

**-gracias por jugar conmigo-me dijo y alzo su cara y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente, yo me sonrojo completamente no podia creer lo que vivia un niño un año mayor que yo lo acabo de conocer y para mi ya es mi mejor amigo bueno mas que eso, yo pensaba aquello pero el no lo sabia al separarse tambien se sonrojo un poco luego de eso el me vio una vez mas y me sonrio y se fue haciendome la mano como despedida yo solo me toque la frente y me sonroje nuevamente, comencé a caminar para mi casa en el camino me tope con mi hermano un chico de 9 años, era algo parecido a mi pero el tenia una cola de caballo baja y color negro**

**-ototo…que bueno que ya estabas viniendo ya iba a buscarte-dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa**

**-dime que pasa…no me digas hoy iremos a ver a tu prometido dei-chan como le dices**

**-sasuke ya te he presentado a deidara y es buena persona además papa quiere ver a minato-sama ya que hace tiempo que no lo ve desde años-dijo un poco serio**

**-esta bien vamos-le dije y nos fuimos a casa ya que ibamos a irnos con papa y mama**

**Naruto Pov**

**Ya me habia alejado de sasuke aunque no sabia mucho de el ya que lo habia conocido solo por unas cuantas horas nada más, cuando me separe de el tenia un vacio en mi corazón, cuando llegue a la puerta de mi casa y entre deidara mi hermano de unos 10 años, un chico rubio como yo de media cola alta **

**-aniki ¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunte pero no me escucho-aniki…dei-aniki… ¡ANIKI!-no me quedo de otra que gritarle con todas mis fuerzas hasta que el aire de los pulmones se me fueron**

**-naru-chan no grites ya te escuche-me dijo pero en verdad no me escuchaba nada**

**-aniki te noto nerviso-le dije y la verdad esque estaba muy nervioso**

**-naru-chan alistate ya que ita-chan vendra a casa con sus padres dentro de unas horas-dijo yo solo asenti con la cabeza, me fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme estube pensando mucho en sasuke estaba deciando volverlo a ver pero no se cuando lo volveria a ver y estaba decidido a que regresaria a ese parque a jugara y a encontrarlo de repente sinque me diera cuenta a habia trascurrido el tiempo y comenzaron a tocar la puerta**

**Toc,toc,toc…**

**-adelante-dije se abrio la puerta y era mi mama, tenia el pelo largo de color rojo que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas, además de que su cabello se separaba a ambos lados de su rostro por una pinzata de cabello que tenía en un lado izquierdo, su piel de color balnco y ojos violetas esa es mi madre Uzumaki kushina **

**-hijo ya han llegado los padres del prometido de tu hermano vamos-dijo yo solo asenti y Sali junto a mi mamá, al bajar las escaleras vi a los padres de ita-chan que estaban ahí mismo esperando a que nosotros llegaramos a la reunión…**

**-ya estamos aquí minato-mi madre le dijo a mi padre el se parecia aunque la unica diferencia eran las tres marquitas de mis mejillas**

**-naruto quiero que conoscas a los padres de itachi, me dijo señalando al hombre serio auque me sonrio…**

**-me llamo fugaku uchiha un gusto naruto-me dijo y extendió su mano y la estreche con la mia luego vi a una hermosa mujer que tenia los ojos tan oscuros y profundos como los de sasuke, en un sentido se parecia a sasuke en forma femenina aun estando en la edad de 7 años**

**-hola naru-chan me llamo Mikoto uchiha un gusto en conocerte-se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo me sonroje un poco ya que una persona tan hermosa me da un beso en mi mejilla no es que diga que mi mama nunca lo hace pero era una persona nueva para mi**

**-naru-chan cuanto tiempo-me dijo itachi sonriendome de la misma manera que siempre, mi aniki se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, itachi se sonrojo un poco**

**-me alegra tanto verte ita-chan-dijo mi aniki agarrando su mano **

**-gracias por resivirnos dei-chan-dijo itachi como siempre**

**-a por cierto naru-chan quiero presentarte a mi hijo menor de 7 años, espero que juegues con el y se diviertan mucho-me dijo y se hizo a un lado, vi con mis ojos algo que no me esperaba ya que aquella persona era en la que pensaba….**

**-hola naruto que bueno verte-me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado**

**- ¡ahhhhhhhh! ¡SASUKE-TEME!-dije pero luego senti un pequeño golpe en mi cabeza que cuando voltee a ver era mi aniki que me habia golpeado en la cabeza**

**- ANIKI… ¿QUÉ TE PASA PORQUE ME GOLPEAS?-le dije con unos ojos llorosos**

**-naru-chan, no seas grosero con sasu-chan-dijo y vi a sasuke que aun seguia en su semblante **

**-deidara no me digas asi-dijo y viro a verme- Oi dobe enserio no te distes cuenta del parecido que tenia con mi Oniisama-dijo y vio a itachi**

**-teme-me dijo**

**-dobe-me contesto**

**Dobe**

**Teme**

**Dobe**

**Teme**

**Dobe**

**Teme**

**-NARUTO/SASUKE-nos hablaron nuestros hermanos con cara de molestos ambos**

**-EL COMENZO CON LA PELEA-le contestamos ambos y nos volteamos a ver y luego volteamos a otro lado**

**-al parecer se llevaran bien ellos dos-dijo mi madre viendo a mikoto-sama las cuales sonrieron.**

**-bueno pasemos a la mesa ya que la comida esta lista-mi padre habia dicho y todos pasamos al comedor, como era de constumbre deidara e itachi se sentaban juntosy mis padres en su respectivo lugar y sus amigos fugaku-sama y mikoto-sama yo por mientras me sente junto al teme toda la comida trascurrio normal hasta que mi padre rompio el silencio**

**-bueno quiero preguntarle algo a los dos y espero que tu fugaku me des tu opinión-viendo a su amigo- ¿Cuándo se quieren casar ustedes dos?, se que es pronto cuando se los digo pero es para que este seguro de cuando y en que fecha se propondra una fiesta para anunciar a todos su compromiso y dar la fecha de la boda-dijo mi padre a mi no sorprendio en nada la pregunta al igual que a sasuke**

**-yo lo dejare a su decisión de ustedes dos-dijo señalando con la cara a itachi y deidara**

**-por mi parte esperaria cuando tuvieramos ambo unos 16 años o 17 años pero no se que dice ita-chan-dijo sujetando su mano para que mi hermani tenga solo 10 años e itachi 9 años ellos ya se comportaban grandes apunto de casarse, bueno era claro en cualquier momento itachi asumiria un papel importante en la empresa de su familia bueno hasta que su padre lo decidiera y claro mi aniki era el mismo casi ya que el en cualquier momento que diga mi padre el podra asumir la presidencia**

**-por mi no hay problema esperar-dijo sujetando mas fuerte la mano de deidara**

**-bueno esta decidido claro esta esperaremos a que ellos ya estan un poco mas grandes –dijo mi padre al final nos levantamos de la mesa y fuimos a la sala, mi aniki llevo a ita-chan a su cuarto ya que le queria mostrar los nuevos discos de musica que habia conseguido y yo me quede ahí junto sasuke sin hacer nada**

**-naru-chan lleva a sasuke a jugar a tu cuarto por un rato mientras estamos aquí-me dijo mi mama yo no pude oponerme y asenti con la cabeza, le estire mi mano a sasuke y el respondio y nos fuimos a mi cuarto a jugar**

**Sasuke Pov**

**El me habia tomado de la mano, me llevo a su cuarto al entrar me quede soprendido por su cuarto como era muy amplia y bastante, me solto y se acerco a su cama yo me quede parao en la puerta, cuando el se dio cuenta me vio de reojo…**

**- ¿Qué haces ahí parado?-me dijo y frunciendo el seño**

**-pues esque…nunca pude ver un cuarto tan grande como el tuyo el mio es casi igual aunque no tanto como el tuyo-dije y me sonroje un poco ya que me sonrio **

**-ven quieres jugar ahí tengo mis juguetes escoje el que quieras y jugamos-dijo señalandome a los juguetes**

**Me acerque a donde me señalo y fui me agache un poco para ver los juguetes ubo uno que me llamo la atención por completo un pequeño peluche color anaranjado con 9 colas perecia un zorro aunque tenia 9 colas lo agarre y naruto se sorprendio por cual peluche agarre**

**-dime ¿te gusto ese?-me dijo yo solo asenti con la cabeza **

**-como se llama me imagino que le pusiste un nombre ya que es tuyo-dije el solo se comenzo a reir **

**-a perdon este es el unico juguete al cual le he puesto nombre se llama kyuubi- dijo **

**-es como un kitsune como tu por tus marquitas que tienes-dije señalando sus mejillas**

**-si eso creo…dime ¿quieres un poco de agua?-se levanto y fue a la puerta**

**-si estabien gracias-el salio del cuarto mientras me quede solo en el cuarto un rato nada mas estuve observando todo a mi paso su cama en especial, me levante con kyuubi en brazos ya que me encantaba el peluche, al centarme me fieje como era de comoda me pare y vi entre los juguetes una revista me acerque a verla y vi de que se trataba de una revista de joyas preciosas en una espcialmente que me gustaba que eran los zafiros de color negro, me quede perdido viendo la revista arrodillado en el lugar donde la agarre y a kyuubi lo tenia entre mis piernas, de repente escuche la puerta abrirse y era naruto con dos vasos en las mano, luego ví que se acerco a la mesa de noche que estaba junto a su cama, asento los dos vasos y me vio con esa revista en las manos **

**-teme ¿Dónde la encontraste?- me pregunto**

**-la encontre entre tu juguetes…acaso ya la habias olvidad-le dije serio**

**El solo me jalo la revista y me la quito de las manos**

**-dobe-dije**

**-teme-dijo y haci comenzamos con otra pelea hasta que nos quedamos callados yo comenze a jugar con kyuubi y naruto se sento en su cama a leer la revista ya habia pasado como unos 15 minutos nos vimos las cara y el me hizo señal de sentarme junto a el para ver la revista, me acerque con kyuubi y comenzamos a ver la revista**

**-dime sasuke… ¿Cuál es tu joya favorita?-me pregunto volteandome a ver**

**-los zafiros de color negro- le conteste y busque la pagina en donde estaba los zafiros y diferentes colores**

**-¿Por qué te gustan demasiados los zafiros?-me pregunto**

**-por mi madre ella dice que mis ojos son iguales a los suyos mi padre siempre le decia a mi madre que sus ojos son tan hermosos como zafiros negros, y mi padre lo mismo me dijo e una ocasión y por eso me gustan tanto y a ti ¿Cuál?-le pregunte, el solo dio una sonrisa de medio lado **

**-los zafiros de color azul como el cielo-dijo-a mi madre siempre le han encantado los ojos de mi padre y como yo tengo aquellos ojos dice mi madre que somos ambos su tesoro de zafiros azules como el cielo y lo tuyos como los que cubren la noche sasuke-me dijo aquellas palabras me hicieron sonrojar un poco iba a decir algo auque el sonido de la puerta nos interrumpió**

**Toc,toc,toc…**

**-sasu-chan tus padres ya se van te esperan abajo-dijo kushina-sama**

**-ya voy gracias bajo enseguida-dije ella cerro la puerta en ese mometo y vi a naruto que tenia un semblante triste**

**-entonces te vas-dijo**

**-si nos vemos-me levante de mi lugar y deje a kyuubi en su lugar**

**-puedes quedartelo si quieres no te preocupes-dijo dandome a kyuubi**

**-enserio gracias naruto…bueno nos vemos adios-dije para dar la vuelta y seguir con mi camino pero una mano me detuvo y era naruto…**

**Naruto Pov**

**El habia dicho adios senti nuevamente ese vacio en mi corazón, no sabia porque pero cuando, me di cuenta de que se iba lo decidi agarrar la mano y lo detuve, el reacciono y se viro a verme con algo de nerviosismo…**

**-tengo que irme naruto adios-me dijo tratando de safarse, me levante y deje caer la revista con la cual me resvale por completo y cai encima de el provocando algo que en nuestras vidas cambiara para siempre…el resultado fue que por accidente nos dimos un beso en la boca, claramente fue un accidente pero al tenerlo haci conmigo ese vacio que tenia se lleno por completo, al separarnos nos quedamos viendo por un momento hasta que me reincorpore de nuevo, nos paramos juntos lo acompañe a la puerta de mi cuarto**

**-etto…sasuke….lo que paso solo fue un accidente-dije pero el no contestaba nada**

**-no…te preoc…upes esta bien naruto-me contesto sonrojado mas de lo normal**

**-claro entonces este es el adios-le dije pero el nego con la cabeza no entendia porque hizo eso**

**-veras dentro de una semana sera mi fiesta como te habia dicho en una semana cumplire 7 años-dijo-entonces por eso fue uno de los mitivos por los cuales venimos aquí a tu casa para invitarlo el domingo a celebrar mi fiesta numero 7 en mi casa a las 7 de la noche-me dijo meciendo la cabeza a un lado**

**-no faltare es una promesa sasuke-le conteste me acerque, el cerro los ojos pensando que volveria hacer lo que paso hace unos momento, pero la verdad me aguante las ganas y le di un beso en la frente, me separe de el y me despedi de el…**

**-bueno no es un adios si no un hasta luego-dije y el solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo yo entre a mic cuarto observe por la ventana como se iba la familia de sasuke ya estaba anocheciendo me bañe y me puse una pijama ligera de pantalón y camisa blanca, estaba tan cansado que lo unico fue recostarme en la cama y decir en voz baja antes de dormir una pequeña…**

_**-Sasuke-teme…-**_

**Sasuke Pov**

**Ya habiamos llegado a mi casa yo subi a mi cuarto con kyuubi en brazos aun me bañe, me coloque mi pijama conformada por un pantalón de color blanco y una camisa de color azul obscuro y me puse en la ventana viendo como la noche era apreciada por un manto de estrellas y una luna que tenia un resplandor mucho mayor, cuando me di cuenta no estaba solo mi madre estaba detrás de mi observandome, me acerque a ella y nos sentamos en mi cama…**

**-sasu-chan ¿te divertiste con naru-chan?-me preguto con una sonrisa**

**-si mucho…oka-sama…dime a naruto lo compremeteran con alguien cuando sea mas grande-dije con un semblante de tristeza y duda mi madre lo pudo notar me acaricio mi mejilla **

**-no lo se sasu-chan pero…si no te quedas atrás seguramente conquistaras a naru-chan ya que noto que te gusta desde la primera vez-dijo yo me sonroje como tomate-además si de verdad quieres a naru-chan o bueno eso crees tu que lo querrás mas que un amigo, lucha por el no lo dejes ir, sasuke si de verdad lo quieres lucha por el ya que tu eres especial en sentido de tu carácter, buenas noches sasu-chan-me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla**

**Salio del cuarto y yo me quede solo me recoste en mi cama pero antes apague las luces primero, pero solo deje la lampara que estaba junto a mi cama y a kyuubi junto a mi me deje caer entre los brazos de Morfeo susurrando unas palabras…**

_**-Mi kitsune…naruto-dobe…-**_

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas finales:**

**Y que les parecio bueno espero sus comentarios plis visiten igual mis historias de vampire Knight plis bye hasta luego dejen comentarios.**


	3. Ch2 Mi cumpleaños

Notas del capitulo….

Bueno después de bastante tiempo de espera aquí esta el capitulo los dejo disfrutenlo

Dejan comentarios a lo ultimo…

Ch2°._ Mi cumpleaños

Sasuke Pov

Cuando termine mi almuerzo fui a mi cuarto de inmediato ya que no podia de dejar de ver el peluche que el me había dado lo queria mucho sinceramente, ya había pasado una semana completa y el día de mi cumpleaños llego,me recoste en mi cama un momento, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en mis sueños era algo raro para mi en especial ya que yo veia como un chico rubio de ojos azules parecido a Naruto o mejor dicho era Naruto me quede sorprendido ya que veia como el jugaba con una niña de unos 5 años, mientras sentia algo raro en mi vientre que no era normal pero mejor me puse a pensar en veindo a ellos jugar vi com la pequeña se acercaba a mi donde estaba bajo el arból de cerezos…

_- oto-cha-dijo-oto-san dijo que nos llevaria a ambos al parque mañana- aun no entendia como que Naruto y yo eramos sus padres para mi era lago raro a la vez_

_- Sasuke no te preocupes todo estara bien-dijo acercandose a mí y sentandose a mi lado posando su mano en mi vientre…espera que tengo en mi vientre no lo entiendo_

_- espero que mi niicha se bonito como oto-cha-dijo aquella pequeña aun no entendia nada que esta pasando…_

De repente desperte ya que aquel sueño parecia real de tal manera que me dejo algo nervioso, pero cuando me di cuanta mi madre ya me había despertado…

- sasu-chan…despierte…-

- madre…yo…tube un sueño raro muy raro-

- ¿Qué tipo de sueño tuviste?-

- bueno como lo explico…estabamos yo, Naruto y una niña de 5 años, ella y Naruto estaban jugando mientras yo estaba descansando debajo de un árbol de cerezos, pero aun mas extraño es que note como cuando Naruto se sento a mi lado acariciaba mi vientre y mas a un a Naruto lo llamaba oto-san y a mi oto-cha-

- ya veo…sasu-chan ¿quieres a Naruto?-

- ¿Qué?...no madre el es un dobe…y usuratokachi…-sonrojado

-entonces ¿Por qué te pusiste rojo?-

- ¡madre!... esque no se si lo quiero o no esque es confuso pero no entiendo mi sueño-

- te entiendo Sasuke…pero el siginificado de tu sueño con el tiempo lo sabras ya que eres especial… si de verdad lo quieres creo que lo mejor que luches por el-

- pero espero ser correspondido por el, ya que no se si lo sere-

- ya veras que si lo serás además me ha contado Itachi muchas cosas-

- ¿Cómo…que…co-cosas…?-

- pues mejor preguntaselo a él… además se ve en tus ojos que lo amas…a Naruto y la verdad creo que el también te quiere-

- gracias madre…me voy a bañar… ¿Qué horas son?-

- pues son las 6:00 PM-

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEE?-

-si te quedaste dormido muy profundo-

- si ya lo creo… me bañare y me alistare lo mas rápido que pueda-dije como ultimo me levante sin antes darle un beso a mi madre en la mejilla e irme al baño, prepararme para ir a recibir a algunos de mis amigos bueno no todos ya que algunos son amigos en mayoria de mi padre…

Ya habia terminado de bañarme y prepararme para ir a mi fiesta pero antes me asome a la ventana de mi valgon para ver quienes estaban llegando aunque los que llegaban primero eran empresarios compañeros de mi padre, pero luego de 5 minutos vi como llegaba shikamaru, chouji, tenten, lee, hinta y neji que ya estaban comprometidos desde que nacieron por su gran familia hyuuga, baje para verlos, me encontre con todos mis amigos…

- ¡shikamaru!- el era uno de mis tantos amigos cercanos y como un segundo hermano para mi el era mayor que yo por 3 años…

- Sasuke, muchas felicidades- dijo shikamaru dandome un abrazo

-omedeto, Sasuke- dijo chouji de 8 años acercandose

- muchas felicidades Sasuke- tenten y lee amigos de la infancia que siempre estaban unidos ellos tenian 8 años cada uno

- omedeto kodaymasta Sasuke-Kun- dijo hinata de edad de 7 años

- felicidades- dijo neji de la edad de 8 años y futuro prometido de hinata desde que nacieron como había comentado antes…

-chicos gracias por haber venido a mi casa- dije sonriendoles a todos

-no tienes nada que agradecer- dijo shikamaru

- no ha llegado ese amigo tuyo nuevo-dijo neji volteando a todos lados

- no al perecer va a llegar tarde o no vendra-dije con tristeza- bueno chicos si vamos a la sala para que nos sentemos a platicar de todo lo que hemos hecho durante en tiempo que no nos veiamos-dije y los guie a la sala nos sentamos un rato, comenzamos a platicar hasta que escuche que me llamaban y aquella persona que me llamaba era gaara acompañado de un chico que parecia ser mi copia barata, con ellos venian sus hermanos mayores temari de 10 años y kankuro de la edad de mi hermano Itachi…

- Sasuke que bueno volverte a ver-dijo gaara acercandose a mi para abrazarme, desde que eramos niños cuando estabamos en el jardin de niños ambos nos llevabamos bien pero lo peor del caso es que gaara cuando había entrado a la primaria tenia que buscar con ayuda de sus padre una pareja para comprometerse y así sus empresas ser mas grandres, el había pensado en mi como primera opción pero yo le deje en claro que solo lo veia como un amigo nada más y el entendio y decidio irse por un tiempo a alemania y ha regresado ya que se lo he pedido por mi cumpleaños y acompañado al parecer logro su objetivo encontrar a alguien…

- bueno Sasuke quiero presentarte a mi prometido se llama sai el es familiar de una de las empresas de alemania mi padre ha hecho un contrato con ellos desde que me fui alla con mi familia…-dijo

- que bueno gaara lamento haberte hecho venir hasta aga por mi, entonces solo veniste por mi fuesta y luego te regresas…-

- si, por la escuela y por otras cosas… vamos sai presentate no seas apenado-dijo el se acerco a mi y me extendio su mano…

- me llamo sai un gusto Sasuke-san-dijo sonriendo

- mucho gusto-conteste cortes mente y agarre su mano

- hola kankuro…- vi como mi hermano se asomaba por la entrada de la sala y lo llamaba

- hola Itachi… ¿Dónde esta deidara tu prometido?-pregunto

- no ha llegado con su familia al parecer se les hizo tarde…-el dijo y me puse triste…

- entonces no ha llegado Naruto niisama- le dije mirandolo a los ojos…

- no lo lamento Sasuke ya debe de llegar…-me dijo y se fue de la sala con temari y kankuro…

- ¿Naruto?... ¿Quién es Sasuke?... tu prometido-pregunto gaara

- ha no el…es un amigo que conoci hace una semana es el hermano menor del prometido de mi niisama-dije sonrojado

- a ya veo pero por como veo tu cara noto que estas enamorado de el no es así-me dijo señalando mi cara

- ¡GAARA!- dije aun mas sonrojado

- no te preocupes vamos a platicar y presentarme a tus amigos…-dijo y viro a verlos a todos y cada uno se comenzo a presentar…

- me llamo shikamaru nara un gusto-

- un gusto me llamo chouji akimichi-

- mucho gusto me llamo hinata hyuuga-

- hola soy neji hyuuga-

- mucho gusto me llamo tente-

- el flor de la juventud un gusto me llamo Lee-

- un gusto a todos me llamo Gaara sabaku y el mí prometido Sai-

- un gusto- el siempre había sido muy posesivo aunque conmigo lo llego ser pero se lo impedía, nos sentamos en la sala comenzamos a platicar por un rato, vi la hora y note que ya eran la 8:00 PM, sin que nadien se diera cuanta Salí al valgón que daba a un lado de la sala coloque mis mano cruzadas y pose mi mento viendo las estrellas que brillaban en la noche, sin que me diera cuenta se me escapo una palabra…

- Naruto-suspire

- ¿Qué pasa teme?- escuche una voz a mis espaldas, me sobresalte por completoy me gire al momento y vi a Naruto parado junto a mi yo me sonroje y agache mi cara para que no me viera…

Naruto Pov

Nunca pense que llegaria tarde a la fiesta de mi amigo Sasuke solo por mi padre que se retraso firmando documentos con empresarios nada más, al llegar a la casa de los uchiha solo pense en buscar a Sasuke me asome aun valgon y lo vi ahí viendo las estrellas me fui acercando y escuche en susurro por parte de el mi nombre…

- Naruto- el dio un suspiro grande, me coloque junto a el…

- ¿Qué pasa teme?- pregunte el se asusto al verme pero no contesto bueno tenia razón por asustarse ya que no me había anunciado que llegue a su casa agacho su mirada pero pude notar un leve sonrojo en el pero volvi a preguntar

- ¿Qué pasa teme, te sientes mal?- le volvi a preguntar pero lo ultimo que senti fui que el me abrazo y susurrandome al oido…

- vieniste, pense que no vendrias…-dijo en susurro y yo correspondi el abrazo, pero el se solto rapido y se sonrojo nuevamente y yo también, cada vez que veia a Sasuke hacer algo así me gustaba…

-lamento haber llegado tarde fue mi padre que se atraso en el trabajo, toma es para ti-le entregue un cajita azul con un lazo blanco…

- gracias Naruto puedo abrirlo…-dijo

-claro si es tuyo-lo abrio se sorprendio por lo que era lo saco de la caja ya que era un brazalete con piedras de zafiro color negro noche como a el le gusta, al igual como sus ojos dos hermosos zafiros oscuros…

- Naruto gracias, me encanta…-

- deja te lo colocare-dije y se lo coloque agarre su mano y la acerque a mis labios y le di un beso…

- Naruto…-dijo algo nervioso

-este es mi segundo regalo Sasuke…-me fui acercando a el, y pose mis labios en los suyos en un tierno beso el rodeo mi cuello con sus manos yo lo abarze por la cintura no separamos en ese momento el estaba todo sonrojado…

- Naruto yo…gracias…me he dado cuenta de algo…en este tiempo corto que te he conocido…-dijo titubiante-me gustas… me gustas mucho Naruto-me dijo y se avalanzo a mi besandome nuevamente yo le correspondi, nos separamos en ese momento y lo abraze y le susurre al oido…

- yo igual Sasuke te quiero mucho…me gustas mucho-dije como ultimo nos separamos sin que nos dieramos cuenta desde la entrada del valgon nos observaban era sus amigos de el…

- oigan tortolos es mejor que entren o pescaran un resfriado- dijo uno de ellos

- chicos… ¡ya vamos!-dijo yo lo agarre de la mano, el me vio sonrojado y yo le di una sonriza y nos dirigimos a la entrada del valgon hasta ahora me doy cuenta que al conocerlo fue lo mejor de mi vida, aunque lo que mas deseo es estar al lado de el Sasuke y protegerlo con mi vida si es necesari…

Notas finales del capitulo…

Bueno ya porfin lo he terminado después de tanto tiempo perdon el retaso esque he tenido mucha tarea ya con el siguiente me demorare pero les dare un pequeño adelanto de que aparecera el menos indicado que es Orochimaru y una tragedia ocurrira en la familia uchiha bueno nos vemos en el siguiente dejan comentarios…

Ch3°._ Cuando las serpientes parecen ocurren desgracias


	4. Ch3 Cuando las serpientes parecen ocu

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno otro capitulo mas se que algunos piensa que Sasuke no sabe que Naruto es un vampiro pues aquí se lo dirá ya no los dejo esperar más bueno cuídense mucho…

Ch3°._ Cuando las serpientes parecen ocurren desgracias. Parte I

Sasuke Pov.

Yo estaba en la entrada del jardín principal que daba a la salida a la calle con Naruto, mi hermano y deidara que me ayudaban a despedirme de mis amigos que ya se tenían que ir…

-bueno Sasuke gracias por invitarnos un gusto en conocerte Naruto-dijo shikamaru para darle la mano

-si fue un gusto, nos vemos Sasuke-todos comenzaron a despedirse de mi en ese momento, hasta que Gaara fue el ultimo en despedirse de mi

- bueno Sasuke cuídate no se hasta cuando nos veamos nuevamente pero te deseo lo mejor además estas en buenas manos-dijo Gaara para darme una abrazo note a Naruto un poco molesto y luego vio a Naruto de igual manera

- fue un gusto en conocerte Naruto…cuídate de Sasuke ya que pienso que esta en buenas manos-dijo Gaara seguía viendo a Naruto de igual manera pero el respondió a lo que le decía

- si no te preocupes lo protegeré con mi vida-dijo el como ultimo y me abrazo por el cuello el se dio la media vuelta y se fue con sus hermanos temari y kankuro al igual con su prometido Sai…

- bueno ya todo se fueron Naruto quieres jugar aquí afuera un rato-dije

-si vamos-

-nosotros estaremos adentro Sasuke-

- bueno vamos cuídate Naruto estaré con Itachi adentro-dijo deidara como ultimo y se fue con él, mientras me quede con Naruto jugando afuera un rato…cuando estábamos jugando sentí una presencia que me disgusto al principio me detuve ya que estábamos jugando atrapar y buscar me detuve y Naruto lo noto…

-Sasuke… ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto

- no es nada…-dije pero voltee a ver a la entrada y salida del jardín principal, vi a un hombre parada con cabellera negra, piel blanca pálida, alto con una sonrisa y ojos como los de una serpiente color amarillos, se acerco a nosotros pero yo retrocedí le tenia miedo y Naruto se coloco delante mió…

- busco a Fugaku Uchiha que vive aquí se encuentra-dijo aquel hombre viéndonos a ambos me arme de valor y salí del donde estaba detrás de Naruto y lo enfrente

- s-si a-aquí… vive… ¿Quién lo busca?-dije

- que hermoso chico veo aquí eres su hijo…interesante…dile que lo busco tengo que ofrecerle algo-

- pero dígame ¿Quién es usted?-dije pero sabía que no me iba a contestar decidí mejor retroceder, pero intente jalar a Naruto cuando me di cuenta este tipo ya estaba entre yo y Naruto, me tenia sosteniendo mi barbilla, mis ojos podía mostrar algo de miedo, ese tipo se acercaba lentamente a mi yo no sabía que hacer estaba por completo paralizado lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar mis ojos, hasta que sentí que alguien por atrás me jalaba…

- no te acerques a Sasuke-dijo aquella persona al abrir mis ojos, yo estaba con Naruto me tenia abrazado yo solo me acurruque en su abrazo protector ya que tenia miedo ese tipo se fue alejando un poco hasta que mi Aniki y Dei-Chan salieron, me separe de Naruto y fui con Itachi y el me abrazo, vio como estaba llorando y temblando…

- ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?-dijo pero yo seguía con miedo

- ese tipo extraño quería hacerle daño a Sasuke-dijo Naruto se acerco a mi me toco el hombro me separe de Itachi y me acurruque en Naruto…

- esta bien Sasuke ya paso-me acaricio mi cabeza para tranquilizarme un poco, se puso adelante Itachi y Deidara

- ¿Qué quiere?-dijo Itachi molesto

- que interesante los hijos de Minato y Kushina están aquí, solo vengo hablar con Fugaku Uchiha-dijo como la primera vez

- ¿Quién es usted?-dijo Deidara

- dile que lo busca un viejo amigo-dijo- Orochimaru-dijo aquel hombre

- Itachi ve que Sasuke y Naruto a buscar a t Fugaku-sama dile que lo busca un viejo amigo Orochimaru-dijo Deidara cuando dijo aquello el iba a rehusarse pero Deidara se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la frente y se fue con nosotros al interior de la casa dejando a Deidara solo, al entramos yo aun seguía llorando un poco ya que estaba asustado…

Fugaku Pov

Estábamos en la sala hablando con Minato y Kushina, Mikoto estaba a mi lado agarradome el hombro…

- Fugaku amigo estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo-dijo Minato

- es la única manera de protegerlo y proteger las empresas-dije el me miraba con semblante serio pero tenia razón en dejarle las empresas en sus mano e inclusive la custodia de ellos ya que tenia que hacerlo…

- Kushina eres mi amiga de la infancia desde que nos conocemos yo quiero encargártelos espacialmente a Sasuke que aun es pequeño-dijo Mikoto

- amiga mía sabes que puedes confiar en mi cuando quieras- dijo como respuesta

- nosotros nos iremos mañana a primera hora será que puedan venir a buscar a Sasuke e Itachi mañana temprano-dije

- claro no se preocupen-dijo Kushina

- Fugaku… dime ¿Por qué me los entregas?-me pregunto mi amigo pero tenia que decirle

- cuando las serpientes aparecen ocurren desgracias-dije el no entendía ni tampoco Kushina, Mikoto agarro mi mano para darme fuerzas

- Fugaku… ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto

- yo antiguamente tenia un viejo compañero que me traiciono tu mismo lo conociste Minato-dije el se sorprendió ya que tenia encuentra de quien hablaba

- Orochimaru, dime el se ha comunicado contigo- dijo seriamente

- no simplemente me tenia enviado una mensaje a mi celular que decía…_ "Dentro de unos días regresare y me veraz de nuevo Fugaku y pagaras por a verme sacado del grupo de tu empresa, y lo pagaras de la peor manera lo juro… atte. Orochimaru"_

- no te preocupes yo cuidare de Itachi y Sasuke- me dijo mi mejor amigo

- gracias Minato…además yo y Mikoto lo hablamos y es mejor que estén con ustedes ya que son los único que podemos confiar-dije

- además tanto Itachi como Sasuke son especiales-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que especiales Miko-Chan?-dijo Kushina un poco sorprendida

- dentro de algún tiempo lo descubrirás te lo prometo-dijo mi mujer

- no te preocupes cuidare de ambos y aparte de que nuestros hijos mayores están comprometidos las empresas estarán mas unidas-dijo mi mejor amiga de la infancia de repente escuche que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi hijos Itachi, Sasuke al igual dejando ver al hijo de Minato Naruto, pero note algo raro en Sasuke que estaba llorando…

- oto-sama…snif…yo…-dijo Sasuke y se acerco a mí corriendo y me abrazo

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-dije-tranquilo-dije acariciando sus cabellos

- Naru-Chan… ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?-dijo Kushina seria

- a mi me están culpan de algo que no hice, no es mi culpa que ese tipo halla querido hacerle daño a Sasuke- dijo Naruto yo me quede sorprendido separe a Sasuke de mi y alce su mirada para verlo, le limpie sus lagrimas

- Sasuke dime ¿Qué te quiso hacer ese tipo?-dije

- me… snif…agarro de snif… mi barbilla y me…quiso snif…dar un beso…snif…tenia miedo…oto-sama-al escuchar eso me molesto- pero si no hubiera sido por Naruto que lo impidió…no se que hubiera pasado…snif, ya luego llego Aniki…-dijo Sasuke volviendo a llorar

- ese tipo lo único que me dijo fue… "_dile que lo busca un viejo amigo…Orochimaru"-_dijo Itachi, abrace a Sasuke lo mas fuerte que pude y luego lo solté, volviendo a limpiar sus lagrimas, ya que el era mi hijo más chico era mi tesoro mas valioso, me levante de donde estaba dejándolo junto a Naruto…

- oto-sama… no vallas…es malo-dijo asustado

- no te preocupes, voy a estar bien… Minato me acompañas- dije

- si vamos hace tiempo que no lo veo…-dijo como ultimo salimos de la sala, dejando a Deidara con Naruto y Sasuke, nos siguió nuestras esposas… al llegar vi a Itachi que estaba con esa persona, le toco el hombro a el para que se aparte y regrese adentro con los demás, el entro y comenzamos la conversación entre nosotros…

- ha pasado tiempo Orochimaru…-dije

- si es verdad Fugaku-

- ve al grano que quieres ha que has venido-dije molesto

-tranquilo Fugaku…- dijo Minato agarrando mi hombro derecho

- quiero que me vendas tus empresas-dijo me quede en shock por lo que dijo

- no lo are jamás se las daré a un vejestorio como tu, si es todo lo que querías vete ahora-dije para comenzar a darme la vuelta con Minato, Mikoto y Kushina

- entonces si no me quieres vender tus empresas-dijo- entonces dame a tu hijo menor Sasuke y te dejare en paz- dijo yo me voltee rápido y le di un golpe en la cara ya que me moleste hasta las entrañas que quería a mi hijo, el callo al suelo mientras Mikoto se puso en mi pecho y Minato me agarro por el brazo…

- ¡escucha bien esto orochimaru mi hijo…oye mi hijo Sasuke NO ESTA EN VENTA!-dije gritando con todo lo que podía

- maldito Fugaku…te arrepentirás de esto por el resto de la vida que te queda-dijo al levantarse y se fue sin dejar rastro…

- Fugaku…cariño-se acurruco Mikoto en mi pecho y la abrace lo mas fuerte que puede

- vamos a dentro tranquila Mikoto-dijo Kushina para agarrarla y llevarla adentro mientras me quede afuera con Minato

- maldito orochimaru…-dijo Minato

- Minato…pase lo que pase jamás abandonaras a mis hijos, yo y Mikoto mañana iremos en un viaje de negocios a ella le pedí que me acompañara y se que si llevamos a los niños se que algo malo va a pasar, por eso mismo te los encargo-dije el me sonrío como respuesta a esto

- no te preocupes los cuidare como si fueran mi vida-dijo y entramos a la casa, al entrar vi. a Deidara con Itachi pero Naruto y Sasuke no estaban, hasta que les pregunto a ambos…

- ¿Dónde están Naruto y Sasuke?-pregunte

- es que Sasuke no estaba tranquilo y le pedí a Naruto que lo llevara a su cuarto para calmarlo seguramente aún están despiertos ya que Sasuke aun esta con un poco de miedo-dijo mi hijo Itachi

- Minato será posible que Naruto se quede a dormir para que Sasuke este tranquilo-

- no te preocupes vengo mañana por el- me dijo mientras yo veía por las escaleras

Naruto Pov

Estábamos en el cuarto de Sasuke el estaba en mi pecho aún llorando tenia miedo aún de aquel tipo…

- ya Sasuke ya paso ese tipo no volverá a tocar de eso me encargo yo-dije separándome de el secándole sus lagrimas

- pero snif…tenia miedo…Naruto…snif…- dijo titubeante aun con miedo

- no te preocupes me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas…-dije aunque no sabía si me dejarían quedarme pero tenia que hacerlo por el…

- gracias Naru…-dijo ya un poco tranquilo

- dime una cosa Sasuke-dije- ¿Por qué nunca me tuviste miedo desde el momento en que me conociste?-dije ya que me imagine que el no sabia que era vampiro

- pues… algo me dijo que no debía tenerte miedo en lo absoluto además eres una persona especial para mi-dijo con una sonrisa de las cuales me llamo la atención desde la primera vez que lo conocí

- Sasuke tu sabes que soy un demonio como dicen los niños-dije con semblante se tristeza, se me acerco y agarro mi cara con las dos manos

- no nunca te he visto así, para mi eres un niño cualquiera normal…-dijo- pero mi hermano Itachi ya hablo conmigo y me contó que no eres un chico normal si no un vampiro…cuando me lo dijo no lo creía hasta que lo comprobé con Dedidara y mi Aniki ya que el le ofreció un poco de sangre a Deidara ya fue en ese momento que pude creer en la palabra de ambos-dijo como ultimo

-entonces no tienes miedo de mi-dije viéndolo a los ojos

- no nunca tendré miedo de ti jamás Naruto-dije para volverse acomodar en mi pecho pero yo alce su barbilla un poco, el se sorprendió por mi acción

- Naru… ¿Qué pasa?-dijo un poco sonrojado

- Sasu… yo… te…-no pude seguir ya que uní mis labios con los de Sasuke en un beso calido el cerro sus ojos y me abrazo yo lo abrace más fuerte ya que no quiero perderlo jamás, nos separamos el estaba sonrojado por lo que hice, yo solo sote una risita por mi parte…

-jijiji…estas todo sonrojado-dije, el me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza molesto

- dobe… ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto

- no nada es que me gusta cuando te pones así-dije volviéndolo abrazar

- Naruto eso que paso no es nada o si-dijo

- tu que crees…para mí es algo importante yo quiero estar a tu lado por siempre y para siempre claro que si tu me dejas estar a tu lado-dije acariciando su cabeza

- Naru…yo si claro que quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre…-dijo acomodándose hasta que se durmió, lo acomode en la cama para que se durmiera, luego de aquello escuche que se abrió la puerta era mi Aniki con Itachi…

- se quedo dormido como me lo imaginaba-dijo Itachi

- Aniki ya nos vamos-dije viendo a Sasuke dormir como un angelito

- no te quedaras a dormir esta noche aquí en la mansión Uchiha mañana temprano venimos por ti, Sasuke e Itachi…-dijo mi Aniki yo no entendía por que también por Sasuke e Itachi íbamos a venir

- mañana mis padre se van de viaje de negocios y no nos llevaran a mi y a Sasuke y le pidieron de favor a Kushina-sama y Minato-sama que si podíamos quedarnos en tu casa Naru…-dijo Itachi

- entonces Sasuke se quedara en la casa por un tiempo…que bien así lo podré cuidar mejor, al igual que podremos jugar todo el tiempo-dije alegre ellos me dieron las buenas noches y se fueron, yo estaba realmente contento ya que podré estar con Sasuke un tiempo en mi casa

+++++++++++++Al día siguiente+++++++++++++

Sasuke Pov

Desperté vi a Naruto a mi lado durmiendo pensé que había sido un sueño de que el se quedaría en mi casa, lo que si dije que solo fue una pesadilla había sido de que aquel hombre que llego a mi casa anoche…me levante sin hacer ruido me repente escuche que me hablaron a las espaldas…

- buenos días Sasuke- dijo y era Naruto que se levanto me quede quieto por un momento hasta que mi madre entro al cuarto para despertarnos

- buenos días niños-dijo mi madre yo me levante y me acerque a ella y le di un beso en su mejilla como hago todas las mañanas

- buenos días Mikoto-sama- dijo Naruto

- Naru-Chan gracias por quedarte a dormir con Sasuke-dijo mi madre acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla- bueno Sasuke prepara tus cosas iras con Itachi a casa de los Namikaze yo y tu papa iremos de un viaje de negocios y no podemos llevarlos y se quedaran por una semana en su casa hasta que regresemos-dijo mi madre yo solo asentí con la cabeza y comencé a preparar mis cosas, por una parte estaba contento de que iba a ir con Naruto a su casa y por otra me sentía raro ya que al ver a mi madre salir y decirme todo eso de que ira de un viaje de negocios algo en mi corazón me decía que no los iba a volver a ver que este era el ultimo día que los iba a volver…

Continuara…

Notas del capitulo finales:

Bueno que les pareció lamento el retraso ya estoy trabajando en la segunda parte ya que se dividirán en dos partes eso si les digo será corta la segunda parte buenos nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…

Ch4°._ Cuando las serpientes parecen ocurren desgracias. Parte II


	5. Ch4 Cuando las serpientes parecen ocu

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno lamento el retraso agradezco a todos (as) que me dejen comentarios y gracias por esperarme bueno no las retraso mas aquí esta el capitulo que han esperado bueno nos vemos no me maten por lo que puse ya que cuando escribo me pierdo en mis pensamientos y me dejo llevar…

Ch4°._ Cuando las serpientes parecen ocurren desgracias. Parte II

Sasuke Pov

Ya había preparado todas mis cosas bueno lo necesario, cuando bajamos vi a Itachi con oto-sama que estaba hablando, mi oka-sama nos llevo a la salida donde Kushina-sama ya nos esperaba, mi mama le dio las maletas a Minato-sama para que las subiera al auto abrio la puerta del auto Naruto y yo nos subimos mi hermano aun no salia ya que estaba con mi padre aún, luego de aquello al subirnos mi mama se puso en la ventana para hablar conmigo para mi al ver esto es como si fuera la ultima vez al igual que a mi padre fue la ultima vez que lo vi…

- oka-sama enserio no puedo ir-

- no Sasuke estarás mejor en manos de kushina-san y Minato-san-dijo dandome un beso en la frente

- hai…mama te quiero-dije sin comprender el porque

- yo igual te quiero Sasuke y por eso quiero que tengas este relicario que mi madre, tu abuela me lo dio y ahora quiero que lo tengas-dijo dandome un relicario en forma de romboide, al abrírlo vi una pequeña foto que tenia a notros cuando eramos mas pequeños yo de 1 año ½ e Itachi creo que de unos 2 o 3 años, alce mi vista para verla a la cara…

- oka-sama gracias pero del otro lado no tiene foto-dije- ya se es para que pongas nuestra foto cuando nos tomemos cuando regresen tu y papa del viaje-dije con una sonria, pero vi a mi mama con otra cara

-no Sasuke es para que pongas tu familia, cuando te cases con alguien que te valore, te aprecio sobre todo…-viendo a Naruto- pondras la foto de tu nueva familia-dijo

- pero yo quiero la de mi familia de ahora no otra-dije con pucheritos

- Sasuke debes enamorarte no quiero que estas solo, jamás ya que como te he dicho tu eres espacial…se que nunca me has entendido el ¿Por qué?, lo digo pero al pasar el tiempo lo descubrirás, te lo prometo-dijo y pude notar como observaba a Naruto

-prometeme oka-sama que nos volveran a casa e iremos a cenar a mi restaurante favorito-

-te lo prometo sasu-Chan, te quiero, mi niño siempre serás para mi, mi bebe mi adoración, cuidate mucho-

Al poco tiempo vi como llegaba Itachi con mi oto-sama, se despidieron ambas subio al auto mi padre se volvio a despedir de nosotros al igual que mi madre, aunque la note un poco rara, así partimos a la mansión de los namikaze, me volte para ver por ultima vez a mis padres despidiendose, pero en mi corazón se sentia roto algo me decia que seria la ultima vez que los vería…

Itachi Pov

Me encontraba en la sala con mi padre platicando, vi como salí Sasuke con mi madre, seguimos platicando…

-oto-sama, dime ¿de que querias hablar conmigo?-pregunte

-veráz Itachi, como sabes eres el hermano mayor de Sasuke, y tu deber como hermano es cuidarlo-

-oto-sama, ¿ocurre algo malo?-pregunte

-no Itachi, mira toma quiero que tengas esto-dijo dandome un sobre blanco

-¿Qué contiene?-

-lo abriras cuando llegue el momento, cuando algo malo te pase a ti o especialmente a Sasuke quiero que lo habras aunque sea solo tu lo leas-

-entendido así lo are, oto-sama tengan un buen viaje regresen conbien-

-no te preocupes Itachi, espero y cuides de Sasuke como te pedi ya que tu y el son tan especiales, en aquel sobre sabras el motivo por el cual tu y el son especiales-

-entendido-dije y me acerque dandole un abrazo aunque senti que ya seria el ultimo aunque no se el motivo, salimos, me subi al auto, se despidieron ambos de nosotros, note a mi madre algo rara, arranco el auto y note como Sasuke volteaba a ver a mis padre por ultima vez, le coloque una mano en su hombro como apoyo, se sentó nuevamente y lo abrace…

Narradora Pov

Ya había pasado 12 Hrs desde que partieron a su destino para aquel viaje de negocios, estaban tan oscura la carretera que casi no se podía ver nada, hasta que por alguna razón el auto se detuvo a media carretera, Fugaku bajo de auto a revisar si había algo malo, pero noto que la maguera de la gasolina estaba cortada…

-tenemos problemas…alguien corto la manguera de la gasolina-

- imposible… ¿Cómo?-

- no lo se, pero debemos tener cuidado, además de que he visto un auto que nos ha perseguido desde hace unas horas-

- Fugaku… ¿Qué hacemos?-

-no lo se, espero alguien viene creo que es el auto que nos perseguia no bajes del auto Mikoto-

-hai-

Se acerco un poco pudo ver que de aquel auto negro bajaban tres personas diferentes, aunque tenian rascos fisico diferentes en la cara ya que tenian aretes por todo el rostro, tenian color de cabello naranja y vestidos de negro, se fueron acercando con cuidado…

- ¿eres Fugaku Uchiha?-dijo el hombre que tenia como una cola alta

- ¿Quién pregunta?-

- un hombre nos envia a acabar con tu vida-dijo otro gordo apuntandome con una arma

- por casualidad es Orochimaru-

- mátalo ya sabe de más-dijo otro hombre que tenia un arete travesado por la nariz

-Fugaku…-dijo Mikoto saliendo del auto

-¡no salgas Mikoto!-grito pero lo ultimo que se escucho fueron gritos y disparos…

PAM!

PAM!

Ya habían pasado 2 dias desde que Sasuke y su hermano estaban en la casa de los Namikaze hospedados, Sasuke estaba contendo de que podía quedarse en casa de Naruto y que tenian cuartos pegados al igual Itachi estaba contento aunque de igual manera tenian cuartos pegados, Naruto y Sasuke estaban en la cocina con Kushina terminando de decorar las galletas que hornearon juntos, para Minato y sus hermanos, mientras Minato estaba en la sala leyendo un libro nuevo que le había regalado antes de irse Fugaku, e Itachi y Deidara estaba en el estudio estudiando para el examen de la semana que entra, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que sono el telefono, Minato se levanto y contesto, por aquel ruido Itachi y Deidara salieron del estudio ya que Itachi pensaba que era su padre y madre aunque no era lo que esperaba…

_Hablo a la casa de los Namikaze_

_-si diga que se le ofrece, habla Minato Namikaze-_

_Me custaria preguntarle si usted conocia a Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha_

_-si nosotros somos sus mejores amigos-_

_Lamento darle la mala noticia de que el señor y señora Uchiha han fallecido sus cuerpos sin vida fueron encontrados en medio de la carretera…_

El al escuchar se quedo en shock, al ver eso Kushina se acerco a Minato un momento dejando atrás a Sasuke y Naruto, mientras Itachi estaba ahí parado junto a Deidara ya que se había asustado un poco ya que había escuchado la palabra mejores "amigos", el sabía que los mejores amigos de el eran sus padres, apreto su mano de Deidara mas fuerte ya que tenia miedo de algo ya que aunque no podía quitar esa expresión de su rostro cuando Sasuke lo vio también se asusto un poco, aunque Itachi no se había dadi cuenta de que Sasuke estaba ahí parado…

_-gracias por la información, yo mismo iré a ver que ocurrio-_

_Lo estaremos esperando señor Namikaze y nuevamente lo lamento…_

_-gracias…hasta luego-_

Colgó la llama ya que no tenia palabras tampoco de mirar a Kushina a los ojos, el no se había dado cuenta de que Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi y Deidara estaban ahí parados escuchando todo…

-Minato… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-Kushina tengo que darte una mala noticia…como decirlo…Mikoto y Fugaku fallecieron mientras se iban en el viaje, en la carretera encontraron sus cuerpos sin vida-

-¡Imposible…no ellos no pueden estar muertos!-dijo Itachi a lo lejos de donde junto con Deidara

-Itachi…tranquilo-dijo Deidara

- ¡no ellos no pueden estar muertos!-dijo Sasuke desde donde estaba con Naruto, Itachi lo vio parado junto con Naruto había hablado en voz alta que ni se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba ahí mismo escuchando todo a su vez

-Sasuke…yo…-dijo Itachi con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- ¡ellos me prometieron regresar ya que seguiríamos siendo una familia ellos no me pueden dejar! … ¡NO!-dijo Sasuke retrocediendo de donde estaba, Naruto lo intento agarrar pero salio corriendo directo a su cuarto, a la vez que Naruto lo siguió, Itachi no dejaba de llorar en los brazos de Deidara, estaba alterado, Kushina y Minato fueron detrás de ellos, unos segundos después Itachi y Deidara fueron detrás de ellos…

Sasuke Pov

No podía creer mis padres fallecieron ahora solos nos encontrábamos Itachi y yo, llegue al cuarto, me encerre podía escuchar como Naruto me gritaba desde afuera del cuarto y me pedia que abriera la puerta, pero me negue por completo, me encontraba en mi cama llorando mientras envolvia una foto de ellos con nosotros en un abrazo, agarre mi collar que mi madre me entrego lo abri, observe la foto como si aquella foto nos la tomaramos hace unos años…

-¿Por qué madre, padre?... ¿Por qué nos dejaron a ambos solos?-dije asente la foto en la cama me levante de donde estaba…

-lo lamento oka-sama, oto-sama, yo quiero estar con ustedes, no quiero quedarme solo…gomen, pero cumplire mi promesa de estar con ustedes-dijo, agarro un vaso y se acerco al baño, lo rompio con el mas minimo cuidado de que Naruto no lo escuchara agarro un pedazo del vaso roto salio del baño y se coloco en medio de la sala del cuarto, se acacho, agarro el pedazo de vidrio y lo coloco en su mano derecha…

- gomen Kushina-sama, Minato-sama, ustedes han sido buenos conmigo y mi hermano, se los agradezco, gomen Deidara espero que pueda cuidar de mi Aniki siempre, Aniki perdóname…yo quiero estar con ellos siempre te voy a querer espero nos encontremos mas adelante…Naruto, Naru, mi kitsune, gomen…gomenasai la verdad nunca pense en hacer algo así pero quiero estar con ellos espero que me entiendas te amo, sayonara Naruto-dije y lo ultimo que senti fue un liquido que decendia de mi mano y se volvio negro todo al momento…

Naruto Pov

Ya llebava mas de 30 minutos estaba tocando la puerta y el no me contestaba ya comenzaba a sustarme hasta que llego mi madre con mi padre…

-madre Sasuke no quiere abrir la puerta ya lo he llamado pero no contesta-

-Sasuke abre la puerta-comenzó a decir mi madre golpeando la puerta pero aun no había respuesta

-Kushina alejate tirare la puerta del cuarto, para que pueda entrar además he sentido olor a sangre-

- no será que Sasuke…-

Mi padre pateo la puerta lo mas fuerte que pudo entro al cuarto no pudo avanzar, me cole entre los dos vi la peor imagen del mundo la cual era Sasuke tirado en el suelo sangrando de su brazo derecho y tenia en la mano un pedazo de cristal en el brazo, me acerque corriendo al momento lo abrace con fuerza y sacudiendolo para que reaccióne un poco entre abrio sus ojos un momento…

-Sasuke ¿Por qué?-

-lo…siento…Naru…to…yo queria…morir…sin mis padres…yo queri…cumplir mi prome…sa con…ellos de reu…nirnos como…familia…yo…te…amo Naru…-

-baka…Sasuke…acaso pensabas dejar a tu hermano solo…acaso pensabas dejar solo a tu familia que somos nosotros…acaso pensabas en dejarme solo a mi-dije acariciando su cara-Sasuke no lo vuelvas hacer…yo igual te amo-el alzo su mano llena de sangre yo me quede en shock ya estaba sudando, mi madre y padre lo notaron así que mi padre agarro a Sasuke que se desmayo nuevamente, mientras mi madre me agarro a mi y me saco del cuarto, reaccione al momento, Itachi se fue con ellos al igual que con Deidara

-Naruto…en verdad amas a Sasuke-

-si lo quiero y amo con todo mi corazón-

-ese es mi hijo, cuidalo con tu propia vida Naruto-

-te lo prometo mas ahora que nunca lo proteger hasta sacrificare mi vida con tal de la de el-trancurrio la tarde hasta la noche Sasuke ya estaba en su cuarto aun estaba bajo el efecto del sedante, mientras Itachi de igual manera le colocaron uno ya que estaba alterado con lo de sus padre al igual que con lo que Sasuke realizo, llego la noche mi padre habia ido a ver los cuerpos, en la mansión Uchiha serian velados pero cambiaron planes mis padres ya que ni Itachi ni Sasuke podian estar de un lado al otro decidieron que serian velados en casa mansion Namikaze, trascurrio la noche hasta la mañana siguiente de enterrarlos estaban en el funeral Sasuke no dejaba de llorar al igual que Itachi, termino el entierro mi padre les explico ya en casa a Sasuke e Itachi sobre lo que nuestros padre habían hablado antes, ya no habria problema en que se quedaran solos ya que tendrian que vivir con nosotros ya que mi padre tenia la custodia de ambos, a Sasuke lo habia dejado solo en mi cuarto ya que estaba en la sala, fui a subir las escaleras, antes de que abriera escuche voces adentro entre esas la de Sasuke la otra voz sabia perfectamente de quien era…Sakura…

Sasuke Pov

Me encontraba sentado en la cama de Naruto esperando a que el regresara aunque aun no me recuperaba al 100% de lo que hice y paso, de repente escuche como la puerta era abierta pense que era Naruto, pero no fue así era una niña de cabellos rosados y ojos agua marina, era Sakura desde que llegue a vivir aquí mismo ella me ha odiado para siempre…

-¿Qué quieres no estoy de humor?-

-solo vine a despedirme, es todo me voy, y dime ¿Cómo estas?-

-bien si es todo lo que veniste a preguntar mejor vete-

-sabes el ¿Por qué la muerte de tus padre?-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con ellos?-

-a tus padre al parecer los asecinaron, por un tipo el cual es conocido como Orochimaru…seguramente te acuerdes de el-dijo ella mi mente recordo el día de mi cumpleaños ese tipo se veia muy peligroso a la primera

-dime ¿Por qué mataria a gente buena como mis padre?-

-como decirlo a si ya recorde…fue porque tu padre se nego a darte como cambio por la empresas-

- imposible-

-si en realidad la muerte de tus padres es tu culpa y de nadie más Sasuke-dijo yo me tape los oidos ya no queria escuchar mas de esa conversación…

-callate ellos no pueden morir por mi…¡NO!-

-es mejor que te des cuenta de esto ya que es verdad-dijo ella como ultimo escuche como se abria la puerta al momento y veia a Naruto parado ahí mismo, entro dandole señales a Sakura de salír del cuarto, yo seguia temblando ya que no podía ser verdad lo que escuchaba de ella, de repente senti un abrazo calido y era Naruto que me abrazo con mucho amor me separe de el, quite mis manos de mis orejas hasta verlo a la cara…

-Sasuke ya se fue, no te preocupes-

-Naruto es mi culpa si mis padre me ubieran dado a cambio con ese hombre nada de esto estará pasando-

-escuchame-agarro mi cara con ambas manos- no quiero que pienses eso Sasuke solo quiero que pienses en el presente ya que nos espera mas cosas…Sasuke quiero prometerte algo…yo Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze te prometo que…-dijo como ultimo dandome un abrazo el cual correspondi…

*4 años después*

Nos encontrabamos en el cuarto de Naruto estudiando y resolviendo un cuestionario de 10 preguntas para mañana ya estabamos en secundaria cada uno ya tenia 12 años bueno Naruto tenia ya 13, mientras nuestros hermanos Itachi ya de 15 y Deidara 16 estaba preparandose para un examen de la preparatoria, estabamos en la pregunta 5…

-¿Cómo se llamo el documento que firmaron en la independencia de mexico?... lo sabes Naruto-

-etto…mmm…no T-Tse me olvido…gomen-

-dobe se llamo "SENTIMIENTOS DE LA NACIÓN"-

-teme gomen se me olvido-

Dobe

Teme

Dobe

Teme

Dobe

Teme

Dobe

Teme

-Naruto recuerdas hace 4 años lo que me prometiste aquí mismo cuando murieron mis padres-

-si como no olvidarlo-dijo sentandose a mi lado

-me harás una favor de decirmelo de nuevo-dije sonrojado

Se acerco a mi agarrando mi cara con ambas manos, pegando nuestras frentes

-yo Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze te prometo que siempre estare a tu lado-dijo como ultimo dandome un beso en los labios nos separamos y yo rodie su cuello para volverlo a besar, aunque para algunos era comun que nos trataramos asi de esa manera aunque, para los padres de Naruto eramos como si fueramos una pareja hasta para nuestros hermanos y amigos que sabian que nosotros estabamos enamorados, todo trascurrio normal hasta el siguiente día que sabia y sentia que algo malo ocurrira…

Notas finales:

Bueno lamento el retaso ya que la escuela me esta matando y tengo mucha tarea, les agradezco que me esperaran bueno en el siguiente espero que no me maten algunas que son admiradoras de Sasuke ya que pondre como intento de violación no abra mas alla solo uno que otro rozon nada mas, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente dejen comentarios nos vemos sayonara,

Ch5°._ siempre estaré a tu lado, secuestro…


	6. Ch5 siempre estaré a tu lado, secuest

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno otro capitulo mas agradezco a todos los que me dejan comentarios:

Gracias a ustedes amigos(as)

Bueno no los retraso mas los dejo con el siguiente capitulo espero no me maten por lo de Sasuke T-T

Aquí se los dejo…

Ch5°._ siempre estaré a tu lado, secuestro…

Naruto Pov

Estabamos en la escuela ya las clases había terminado, cuando ya era hora de irnos Sasuke aun no había terminado sus deberes en el salón…

-Naruto no es necesario esperarme te puedes adelantar con Iruka-

-no Sasuke, mas ahora nacesito cuidarte…tu lo sabes-

-no te preocupes kakashi esta conmigo me esta esperando afuera-

-eso lo se pero aún así no quiero dejarte solo-

-no seas dobe y hazme caso le prometiste a tu madre que llegarias temprano, además de que hoy seria tu ultima cazeria con tu padre-

-es verdad se me acaba de acordar, debo prepararme, pero aun así-

-ni un pero Naruto Namikaze vete estare bien no te preocupes-

-muy bien lo hare porque me lo pides…te quiero-me acerque a el, le di un beso en la frente como de costumbre, salí del salón dejandolo solo por un rato al llegar a la salída Kakashi e Iruka me estaban esperando…

-Naruto…y Sasuke ¿Dónde esta?-

-aún no ha terminado sus deberes del salón, me dijo que me adelantara a ir a la casa y lo espere ahí-

-entonces te llevare a casa…-dijo iruka

-entonces vamos, Kakashi te encargo a Sasuke

-no te preocupes lo cuidare-dijo y nos fuimos a la casa, mientras nos ibamos pude notar algo muy raro, de unos hombres que estaban ahí parados, pero no les tome la minima atención, llegue a la casa, ayude a mi madre hacer algo para la cena ya que estaba atardeciendo muy temprano, cuando terminamos me fui a mi cuarto a descansar o mejor a leer o mejor dicho jugar un rato mientras Sasuke llegaba de la escuela…

Sasuke Pov

Estaba terminando con mis deberes del salón de clases, lo bueno es que Naruto se fue ya que si no llegaba temprano a la casa su madre lo mataria, termine como ultimo y salí de la escuela corriendo para no dejar esperar mas tiempo a iruka, al llegar estaba parado aun ahí…

-lamento el retraso-

-no pasa nada vamos seguramente Naruto debe de estar esperandote-dijo cerrando su ojo descubierto y debajo de esa mascara podía ver una sonrisa, comenzamos a caminar directo a casa, durante el camino estuvios platicando hasta que me agarro la mano me sorprendi un poco ya que no sabia que pasaba…

-Sasuke…camina un poco mas rapido, nos están siguiendo-dijo intente voltear pero me lo impidio

-no vires a ver si no se daran cuenta-

-h-hai-dije ya me estaba asustando ya que no sabia que pasaria, hasta que un hombre nos intersepto por delante, un señor de grande de cabello naranja, y tenia aretes por todo el rostro, los otros dos era uno de cabello rojizo y el otro de cabello como blanco aunque su dentadura era parecida a la de un tiburón…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-quiero que nos entregue aquel niño que esta detrás de usted-dijo el de cabello naranja

-no dejare que se lleven aquel niño-dijo Kakashi molesto

-será mejor derrotar a este tipo, luego nos llevaremos a ese niño de nombre Sasuke-dijo el de la dentadura

-recuerden que no podemos lastimarlo como dijo el jefe-dijo ahora el otro de cabello rojiso

-¡corre Sasuke!-me grito Kakashi, se pase por delante esquive a ese tipo pero no me di cuenta en que momento aquel tipo de cabello rojizo llego antes que yo, me cubrió la boca con un paño que no sabia que contenia y me estaba quedando dormido, estaba pataleando para que me deje pero las fuerzas se me fueron al momento podía escuchar algunos golper al igual patadas que Kakashi resivia hasta que todo me fue oscuro, lo ultimo que podía decir fue…

_**Naruto…ayudame…**_

_***2hrs***_

Comencé abrir mis ojos ya me encontraba en una cama acostado tenia amarrado ambas manos por delante, me dolia mi cabeza, el cuarto solo era iluminado por una pequeña lampara que estaba ahí, cuando de repente escuche que la puerte se abrio, un joven de cabello naranja ese era el mismo que nos embosco a mi y a Kakashi… ¿Kakashi?... ¿Qué le habra pasado?...

- ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunte

- no te preocupes todo esta bien no te preocupes…-

- ¿Qué es lo quieren de mi?-

-veráz no nosotros te aremos algo, si no el líder nos pidio que te secuertraramos para saciar su sed de pasión contigo-

- ese tipo es…-

-si el que piensas Orochimaru ese mismo…-dijo aquel hombre agarrandome del menton

- no…Oro…orochimaru…-dije casi en susurro dejando caer algunas lagrimas

-no te preocupes, estarás bien en unas par de horas el seños Orochimari vendra a verte y disfrutara de ti…no llores, pequeño…si no el se molestara-dijo soltandome, salío del cuarto dejandome solo nuevamente, aunque me sentia inútil ya que no podía Salir de aquel lugar, estaba llorando en silencio…

_**Itachi-niisama…ayudame…onegai…Naruto…salvame…Naru…**_

Naruto Pov

Ya estaba mas que desesperado ya que Sasuke no llegaba, pero no era el unico al igual aque Iruka estaba preocupado por Kakashi, sin pensarlo dos veces salimos le dijimos a mi madre, teniamos suerte de que Itachi no había llegado ya que si no se ubiera alterado, llegamos por donde vinimos, notamos a lo lejo un cuerpo tirado, nos acercamos corriendo y era Kakashi inconsciente, todo golpeado, sangrando de la cabeza…

-kakashi…resiste…reaccióna-dijo iruka sacudiendolo un poco

- cof…cof…iruka, Naruto…-

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke?-

-se lo han llebado, lejos no se donde-

-¿Quién se lo llevo?-

-miembros que trabajan para aquel hombre…cof…orochimaru-

-o no imposible…debemos regresar a la casa para atender a Kakashi y decirle a tus padres lo ocurrido…-asenti con la cabeza, regresamos a la casa, platicamos con mi padre sobre lo ocurrido, mi abuela se encargo de curar a Kakashi, ya que estaba seriamente herido, mi padre había llamado a personas para que solo vallan a verificar si orochimaru estaba en su mansión…

_***15 minutos después***_

-padre esta el ahí-

-no lo lamento Naruto, no esta en esa mansión…-

-tenemos que darnos prisa el tiempo corre, mas tiempo pase Sasuke ahí, mas chance tendra orochimaru para hacer lo que quiera con el-dijo Itachi un poco nervioso

-padre, no cree que debe de estar fuera de la ciudad en aquella pequeña mansión que tiene casi a la entrada de la ciudad-dijo Deidara

-es verdad orochimaru no seria tan tonto como para quedarse en la ciudad y dejarse atrapar-dijo mi padre

-pues entonces que esperamos vamos por el…-dijo Itachi

-a no ni se te ocurra ir Itachi es peligroso…-

-lo mismo digo que a ti…claro…esta-

-iré con ustedes…-dije decidido aunque me rechazaran pero iria o buscaria la forma

-no Naruto es peligro tanto para ti e Itachi asi que no-

-auque me amarres o lo que sea no retrocedere a mi palabra de recuperar a Sasuke-dije

-chicos dejemos de discutir esta bien ganan ambos-dijo mi padre

-a entonces iran detrás de mi ambos-

-despues seras tu el que tenga que esconderse detrás de mi-nos preparamos en salir del lugar, cuando mi padre le entrego pistolas a mis hermanos lógicamente a mi no, nos encaminamos para llegar aquella casa que dijo Deidara que podrian estar era nuestra unica opción…

Sasuke Pov

Estaba en posición fetal ya que no queria moverme y ver nada más en si, solo queria despertar de esta pesadilla que no me agradaba hasta que escuche nuevamente que la puerta se abrio, dejando ver nuevamente al tipo que me llevo al lugar, me tiro una ropa lo cual era una yukata de color blanco con rascos negros…

-cambiate el señor orochimaru quiere verte presentable-

-h-hai-dije un poco dudose se acerco a mi me quieto la soca de mis manos y me cambie de ropa rapidamente, me coloque la yukata lo mas rapido posible, pero ya no me ato las mano y salio del cuarto cuando me vio que ya estaba cambiado salio, sin decir nada, no se cuanto tiempo había pasado en si pero estaba mas que temeroso ya que aquel tipo me queria para su sucios propositos, los cuales me desagradaban…

Naruto Pov

Estabamos llegando a la casa a las afueras de la ciudad, vimos las luces encedidas y nos adelantamos un poco nos detuvimos en medio de la carretera cerca, bajamos con cuidado, entramos por una rejilla rota, pasamos por el jardín, hasta llegar a una puerta que creemos que era de la cocina nos adentramos y lleguamos a la sala, ahí se comenzó armar una balacera…

Sasuke Pov

Me coloque detrás de la puerta para escuchar si venia alguien pero resulto que si, me aleje un poco y vi entrar aquel tipo que había ido a mi casa años atrás el día de mi cumpleaños, el tipo que me queria comprar, comencé a dar pasos para atrás…

-que lindo te ves Sasuke-Kun…-dijo acercandose, pero tope con la madera de la cama i cai en ella de espaldas, mientras el se posición encima de mi y comenzó a tocarme, a acariciarme mi pierna debajo de la yukata, yo reprimia mis lagrimas con tal de verme débil ante el, aunque la verdad era asqueroso…

-no te reprimas te encantara pequeño sasu…eres tan hermoso…no sabes lo mucho que he esperado para poseerte desde el momento que fui a tu casa-

-b-bas-ta…d-deja…me…-decia como podía, ya no aguante mas y deje salir mis lagrimas, se acerco a mi cuello, lo estaba besando, pasando su lengua me sentia sucio, tenia encuenta de que si llegaba a mas nunca mas podria ver a Naruto a los ojos, por aver sido violado por este tipo

-te encantara…quedate quieto pequeño-abrio mi yukata dejando ver nada mas mi pecho y mis boxer, yo estaba en shock, intente golperarlo, pero el lo esquivo…

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS QUIETO!-dijo molesto golpeandome en la cara, dejandome aturdido, seguia con mis ojos llorosos, mordia mi labio inferior con tal de reprimir mis sollozos, senti como mis boxer eran bajado, con sus mano aprisiono mi miembro, aunque luego lo soltó nuevamente ya que escucho ruido de igual manera que yo igual lo escuche…

- al parecer han venido por ti-dijo volviendo agarra mi miembro

-ah…bast…a dej…ame…-dije como podía

-no hasta que te haga mio por completo pequeño-bajo hasta mi miembro, senti algo humedo que lo recorria, alce un poco para verlo, era el con su lengua que pasaba por el, mientras el estaba ahí intente patarlo para poder escapar de ahí del lugar y poder escapar, pero se dio cuenta de lo intentaba se alzo molesto y me agarro de mi cuello aporreándome en la cama nuevamente, estaba intentando quitarmelo de encima…

-¡TE LO VOLVERE A DECIR QUEDATE QUIETO…NADIE VENDRA PORTI ESTA EN MI PODER Y SERÁS MIO!-

-¡dejame ir…ayudenme!-

-¡AUNQUE GRITES NADIE VENDRA POR TI SASUKE-KUN!-

-¡BASTA…DEJAME…TU FUISTE EL QUE MATO A MIS PADRE!-

-¡COMO ES QUE ADIVINSA PEQUEÑO…SI FUI YO…YO MANDE A MARTAR A TUS PADRES YA QUE TU AMADO PADRE NO QUERIA DARTE A CAMBIO DE LAS EMPRESAS!-

-no…no… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!…. ¡DEJAME IR!-

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS Y DERAS QUIETO!-

Me volvio a golpear en la cara dejandome mas aturdido de lo pensado, me soltó y siguió con su trabajo de meter a su boca mi ereccion a la boca…

-ayuden…me one…gai…Naruto…-

De repente senti otro dolor pero en mi parte baje el me habia penetrado con un dedo senti un liquido que bajaba por mis piernas el cual llamo mi atención, intente como pude bajar mi mano y tocar, alce mi mano vi que era sangre estaba en shock deje caer mi mano ya no podía hacer nada ese maldito me iba a violar, senti otro dolos punzante el cual llamo mi atención el cual era otro dedo en mi interior…

-¡ahhhhhhhhhh!... ¡AYUDAME NARUTO!-grite saco sus dedos de golpe de mi, me iba a golpear de nuevo de no ser que se abrio la puerta de golpe, me baje de la cama ya que orochimaru se habia quitado de encima, aunque me pegue a la pared cubriendome mi cuerpo, con la yukata aunque solo caía por mis hombros cuando me fije en los hombres que entraron, era mi hermano, dei-Chan, Minato-san, iruka-san, y también mi kitsune Naruto…

Naruto Pov

Estabamos subiendo las escaleras para buscar a Sasuke, y ver donde estaba, aunque por algo nos guiamos y entrar rapidamente…

_¡ahhhhhhhhhh!... ¡AYUDAME NARUTO!_

-ese grito es de Sasuke…viene de por ahí-dijo Itachi, corrimos hacia el cuarto abrimos de golpe, me tope con la peor imagen, ese tipo Orochimaru sin camisa, dos de sus dedos de el manchados de sangre, y aquel olor era inconfundible el cual era de Sasuke, vire mi rostro, vi a Sasuke parado cubierto con una yukata que caía por sus hombros mientras de el caía por sus piernas rostros de sangre, me di cuenta de que ese maldito queria violarlo, Itachi se molesto, enfurecion por lo que le hizo a Sasuke, se acerco a el…

-maldito…te atreviste a lastimar a mi hermano… ¡maldito!-

-ese niño iba hacer mio…ustedes me interrumpieron-

-pagaras por eso, maldito…además se que tu fuiste y no hay duda mataste a mis padres-

-eres tan cierto como el…si es verdad made a matar a tus padres…-dijo como ultimo y se escucho un disparo por parte de Itachi al igual un grito departe de Orochimaru

PAM!

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-pagaras todo lo que has hecho-le volvio a disparar ambas piernas ya no le servian le quedaba una ultima parte la cual seria la cabeza, le apunto con la pistola, el solo sonrío de lado…

-esto aun no ha acabado, además todavía tengo algunos compañeros que haran que su vida de ambos uchihas sean miserables JAJAJAJAJA-dijo riendose aunque lo unico que se volvio a escuchar fue un disparo, viere mi rostro para no verlo…

PAM!

Soltó la pistola y se acerco a Sasuke que estaba acachado en el suelo cubriendo sus oidos, y estaba temblando…

- ¡Sasuke…tranquilo soy Itachi!-dijo antes de tocarlo pero el se aparto temeroso, temblando

-no…no…me…hag…as d-da…ño…on-egai-dijo titubiante

-tranquilo soy yo Sasuke-dijo nuevamente intento agarrarlo aunque aparto su mano de un manotazo y temblando, me acerque y de igual manera intente tocarlo aunque tampoco pude hasta dejo de temblar y callo al suelo de lado, lo abrace a mi, alce mi vista a los demás, salimos del lugar, llegamos lo mas rapido posible a casa, mi abuela tsunade-obaacha, reviso a Sasuke…

***30 minutos después***

Salío del cuarto aunque no me dejo pasar bueno a ninguno, nos acercamos a ella para que nos dijiera que paso con el si tenia algo malo…

-Tsunade-obaacha, ¿Qué tiene Sasuke?-

*suspiro*-no tiene nada malo, no hubo violación por parte de orochimaru, aunque con eso que paso y vio sufrio un trauma no tan grave aunque le sera mucho de trabajo que alguien se le acerque-

-pero…madre ¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto mi padre

-la mejor manera esque lleben a Sasuke con mi Londres con una de mis mejores alumnas llamada Shizune, ella es buena en estas cosas…pero no ahora debemos esperar algo de tiempo para poder ir ahí con mi alumna-dijo mi obaacha como ultimo

-irse de viaje, no seria mala idea, pero debemos esperar a que sanen algunas de sus heridas-

-seria lo mejor…me retiro hijo, que descansen-dijo mi obaacha y se fue del lugar

-es mi culpa su no me ubiera comportado ahí como hice el no me tendria miedo ahora a ninguno-dijo Itachi derramando algunas lagrimas

-no es tu culpa otachi tranquilo vamos necesitas descansar-dijo Deidara llevandoselo

-entonces si se iran de viaje yo también iré, con ellos-

-no Naruto-dijo mi padre

-¿Por qué?... Sasuke me necesita más de lo normal-

-Naruto ya estas en una edad que algunos de tu especie como vampiro deben enfocarse en cazar-

-eso lo se padre pero, yo necesito estar con Sasuke-

-Naruto no me contraicas, necesitas ya empezar a poner en practica tus formas de cazar que yo y Deidara te hemos enseñado en el bosque que esta cerca de casa-

-si lo se padre-

-entonces no pierdas tiempo además de que a Sasuke debemos darle tiempo para su recuperacion y esperar a que decisión tomar con respecto a su recuperación…cuento contigo Naruto, lo sabes, mejor descansa ya que mañana comenzaras a cazar solo, con todo y esto que paso ya no salimos a cazar como ultimo, descansa lo necesitaras-

Solo me di la media vuelta, vi la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke, cuando note que estaba solo, decidi entrar el se encontraba dormido, tranquili sin hacer ruido me acerque lentamente a el, le di un beso en los labios casi rozandolos, salí del cuarto antes de que el despertara y se asustara, llegue a mi cuarto, aquella luna blanca, se veia tan hermosa…

-juro que jamás dejare nuevamente a Sasuke, si por circustancias ocurre algo, nos encontraremos…yo lo amo…lo protegere hasta con mi vida si es necesario-dije jurando ante la luna, me cambie me recosté en la cama, cerre mis ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño…

Notas finales:

Que les parecio este capitulo recibire reclamos o algo asi por haberle hecho algo asi a Sasuke bueno nos vemos en el siguiente besos y cuidense, los quiero dejen comentarios plis…

Ch6°._ Bebe mi sangre, un hasta luego…


	7. Ch6 Bebe mi sangre, un hasta luego…

Notas del capitulo:

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo espero que lo disfruten

Lamento no haber actualizado antes ya que es debi a los examenes y tareas y hasta parte porque tengo otros fic en

Si les interesa leerlo como autora ahí me conocen como angeles_16 tengo tres historias en ese cuenta si quieren leerlos adelante…

Gracias a todos por dejarme comentarios bueno espero que me dejen mas bueno espero que lo disfruten hasta luego…

Ch6°._ Bebe mi sangre, un hasta luego…

Sasuke Pov

Ya había pasado 1 mes desde que ese tipo intento abusar de mi, aunque con ayuda de Tsunade-Obacha he podido salir adelante ya que las unicas personas que había dejado acercarse a mi eran Kushina-sama y Tsunade-Obacha, pero al pasar el tiempo, deje que Itachi se acercara a mi, luego fui Deidara, Minato-sama, al igual que al poco tiempo Gaara se entero de esto, al igual que Sai, pero de igual manera con ayudame deje que se acercaran a mi pero solo faltaba una persona le cual era Naruto, mi kitsune, me era mas difícil que se acercara a mi ya que con el mi relación es mas estrecha, cuando el intenta darme un beso comienzo a temblar y solo me lo da en la frente, al igual que intenta abrazarme, pero termino rechazandolo, hasta ahora nos hemos distanciado, ya que el tiene que irse a cazar solo animales, como alimento…

Por ahora estaba en mi cuarto, pero salí ya que queria ir a tomar agua, cuando salí no había nadie en la parte baja, aunque a mis espaldas escuche que me hablar claro que aquella voz era de los mas repugnante…

-¿Cómo estas Sasuke?-me preguntaron claro era Sakura

-hmp-solo conteste

-me entere de lo que te paso…ya se te ha quitado tu pequeño temor-

-mejor metete en tus asuntos y dejame en paz-dije

-solo por ti Naruto se ha preocupado…yo que he venido animarlo, el no se preocupa…es solo porti que se preocupa-dijo molesta pero la ignore, me acerque a las escaleras para bajar, pero senti como era empujado, medio vire mi cara y vi a Sakura que me empujaba, tenia una sonrisa de gloria, comeze a caer por las escaleras pero antes de dar con el piso pude sostenerme, aunque me senti mareado, y volvi a caer pero de igual manera senti que no toque el suelo, cuando me dio cuenta estaba en brazos de Naruto…

-¡Sasuke!... ¿estas bien?-me pregunto, yo solo acerque mi mano a la cabeza, sentí un algo mojado en mi cabeza, aleje mi mano para verlo y era sangre…

-yo…-estaba un poco confuso, el me cargo el alzo su mirada, viendo por la escalera, pero no vio a nadie, comenzó a subir, el me tenia cargando, aunque como siempre comenze a temblar ya que al contacto de el me senti un poco aturdido, lo abrace por el cuelloaferrandome a el, dando a entender que no me dejara…

-Sasuke se que no te gusta que te agarre pero aguanta hasta llegar al cuarto-dijo

-…-no dije nada, llegamos al cuarto, me sentó en la cama, mientras el fue al baño, agarro el botiquín medico, saco de ello una curita, alcohol y algodón, me comenzó a curar la herida, tan solo puse una mueca de dolor, me puso la curita en la herida, note como se levanto y devolvió todo a su lugar, se acerco a mi para verificar si coloco bien la curita…

-bien, te dejo…nos vemos-dijo para darse la vuelta aunque, le agarre su mano para detenerlo al momento, el se volteo al momento, yo tenia mi mirada agachada, aunque el lo noto, de repente senti como unas lagrimas se colaban por mis ojos…

-no te vallas…Naruto-dije

-no me puedo quedar contigo, aun me tienes miedo a mi-dijo

-onegai-solte su mano, me levante de donde estaba y me coloque delante de el

-Sasuke…yo…-el no termino ya que callo de rodillas, agarrando su cargante, me asuste al momento ya que no sabia que le pasaba me puse de rodillas de igual manera con el le agarre los hombros, me no me veia a los ojos, se rehusaba hacerlo…

-Naruto ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunte

-tsk no es nada, es solo que me arde-

-no has ido a cazar tu alimento, por venir a verme en las noches-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-me he hecho el dormido, ya que a veces no puedo dormir, y ya que ademas pienso en ti, por las noches, y por eso me doy cuenta de que tu estas aquí en mi cuarto por las noches-

-yo…etto…no podía dejarte solo aunque no me dejaras acercarme lo haría de todas formas…me preocupas Sasuke, mas que no pienso abandonarte-

-Naruto, aun te preocupas por mi aunque no te deje acercarte a mi…si fueras otro ya me ubieras abandonado-dije con tristeza

-te equivocas…te amo, siempre lo are, Sasuke-dijo la verdad es que el ha sacrificado mucho por mi bien

-Naruto…yo…toma mi sangre…lo necesitas-dije sabia de lo que era capaz de estar a lado de Naruto y con tal de no tenerle miedo acerque mi cuello a sus labios de el, se sorprendio un poco cuando me acerque, fui en ese momento que el se dio cuenta de que si hablaba en serio…

-¿Qué?-dijo el sorprendido ya que si estaba hablando enserio

Naruto Pov´s

-Naruto…yo…toma mi sangre…lo necesitas-dijo decidido cuando se acerco su cuello a mi, iba a retroceder pero algo me impulsaba hacerlo

-¿Qué?-dije soprendido

-no Sasuke yo no puedo si lo hago no me podré detener o peor aun-dije un poco frustado aunque si necesitaba la sangre ya que estaba hambriento

-no me importa entregar mi vida con tal de que tu estes mejor-

-Sasuke…de acuerdo pero tratare de no tomar bastante-dije para cercarme a su cuello y comenzar a lamerlo el se tenso un poco…

-Naru…to…hazlo-dijo entrecortado

-esta bien lo are…aunque no quiera pero lo are Sasuke-dije para incrustar mis colmillos en su cuello, yo mismo podía escuchar como estaba succionando la sangre de el, lo alce de donde estaba y lo puse en la cama, yo estaba encima de el, paso sus brazos por mi cuello luego se dirigieron a mi cabello agarrandolo fuerte ya que estaba presionando mas…

-Naruto…convierteme…en vampiro…ahora-dijo entrecortado no podía hacerlo no ahora, deje de succionar, saque mis colmillo de el, para lamer las marcas que le deje, me alce un poco para verlo a los ojos cuando el coloco una mano en mi mejilla para acariciarla un poco, de repente una gota de sangre callo en su mejilla, ya que un hilito de sangre salia de mi comisura de mi labio, me acerque a su mejilla y pase mi lengua en donde estaba la sangre, volvi a como estaba agarre su mano para colocarla nuevamente en mi mejilla, me acurruque en ella lo mejor que pude

-lo lamento pero no puedo hacerlo…Sasuke-

-¿Por qué Naruto?-pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos

-aun estamos jóvenes, además cuando tu te conviertas en mi "esposa" te convertire en vampiro al poco tiempo-

-no me digas…así…-

-te refieres a "esposa"-

-lo estas…volviendo hacer…Naruto-

-gomen…Sasuke te amo-dije pero el estaba cerrando sus ojos al parecer succione mas de la cuenta, el se estaba quedando durmiendo

-yo…también…Naruto…-dijo-Naruto…-aun seguiamos en la misma posición aun no nos movíamos

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?-pregunte un poco confuso

-yo tengo que…decirte algo…pero creo que el…cansancio…me esta…ganado…luego…te lo…diré…te amo…-dijo como ultimo para cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo

-cada día que pasa te amo mas Sasuke-dije para acomodarlo mejor en la cama, ya luego fui por el botiquín y le coloque una curita, le di un beso en la frente y luego en los labios, salí del cuarto en silencio para no despertarlo, me encamine en a mi cuarto, aunque Deidara ya estaba esperandome en la puerta de mi cuarto…

-Deidara… ¿Qué pasa?-

-tomaste la sangre de Sasuke-me dijo no tenia de que sorprenderme ya que el podía sentir el olor a sangre a cualquier distancia ya que el era el unico que estaba en casa con Itachi, ya que mis padres no estaba en casa

-lo lamento, es solo que…el me lo pidio…el se dio cuenta de que no he ido a cazar en las noches, mientras esto tubo de consecuencia de el me ofreciera su sangre…en verdad yo no queria, pero desde aquel accidente en donde el se intento quitar la vida su sangre, ese fue mi detonante ya que me llamo mucho-dije tocandome los labios

-ya veo, no te preocupes Naruto no te culpo…vamos yo e Itachi queremos hablar contigo sobre algo importante-dijo para llevarme a su cuarto en donde estaba Itachi sentando en la cama, al entrar se levanto de donde estaba, ambos comenzaron hablar conmigo, con cada palabra que me decian era el Apocalipsis para mi ya que no lo podía creer…

-¿Qué?-dije un poco soprendido-me están diciendo que se van a llevar a Sasuke a Londres con la amiga de Tsunade-obaacha-dije

-lo lamento Naruto es lo mejor para mi ototo-

-pero han pensado en lo que Sasuke dice-

-ya lo e decidido Naruto…gomenasai-escuche una voz a mis espaldas, era Sasuke que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos, me acerque a el para abrazarlo aunque senti como temblaba, intente separarme pero el me abrazo apretando mi espalda

-Sasuke…si estas seguro de irte siempre te apoyare además si es para que te recuperes te apoyare-dije separándome para limpiar sus lagrimas

-Naruto…arigato…-

Pasaron la semana y llego el día en el cual se iban a ir ya a Londres, para mi desperdirlo era un poco duro, aunque tenia que ser fuerte, nos encontrabamos en la puerta de la casa, estabamos despidiendo a Itachi, Deidara y Sasuke que ya estaban a punto de irse, mi padre subio las maletas al auto, mientras mi madre se estaba despidiendo de ellos

-chicos cuidense y llamenos para decirnos que ya llegaron-dijo mi madre con tristeza

-no te preocupes madre cuidare de Sasuke e Itachi como mi propia vida-dijo Deidara

-Deidara, Itachi, Sasuke cuidense buen viaje-dijo mi padre, me acerque a Deidara e Itachi para darles un ultimo abrazo como despedida, luego a Sasuke que estaba con los ojos apunto de llorar

-no llores Sasuke nos volveremos a ver-dije limpiando sus hermosos ojos zafiros

-pero y si no soy capaz de volver a verte ya que si aun tengo miedo-

-escuchame tu puedes recuperarte además nunca te voy a abandonar…Sasuke-dije para atrapar sus labios en un casto beso, aunque senti como temblo un poco el lo correspondio

-quiero que tengas esto es un collar…-dije dandole un collar de cristal de color como aguamarina (bueno ustedes sabran de que color es XD)

-Naruto es hermoso, pero ¿Dónde nos encontraremos?-pregunto agarrando el collar entre sus manos

-cuando tenga 15 entrare a la academia (entrara en la preparatoria en 3 años no se si esta bien mi cuenta pero ya lo hice además de que en un me cumplirá los 16) Luna Blond, ahí en esa misma escuela he visto un árbol de cerezos, ahí mismo nos volveremos a ver como nos conocimos la primera vez-dije para agarrar el collar y colocarse

-es una promesa Naruto-dijo poniendo su meñique

-claro que lo es…nunca lo olvides-dije para poner mi meñique de igual forma y firmar nuestra promesa, el se acerco un poco a mi temeroso, agarro mi cara con las dos manos y acerco sus labios un poco temerosos, para también firmar de otra manera nuestra promesa, se separo de mi

-Naruto nunca lo olvides te amo-dije

-tu tampoco lo olvides también te amo Sasuke-dije viendo como se separa de mi

-adiós Naruto-

-no Sasuke no es un adiós…si no un hasta luego-dije dejando su mano libre, ya que Deidara le agarro su hombro

-ya es hora de irnos Sasuke…-dijo Deidara

-vamos ototo-dijo Itachi abriendo el auto, para que el subiera junto con Deidara, mi padre los llevaria al aeropuerto partieron, pude ver como Sasuke se asomaba por la ventana cuando es auto estaba en marcha, pero me grito

-¡NUNCA LO OLVIDES NARUTO, NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER EN 3 AÑOS!-grito mistrandome su collar que tenia colgando

-¡YO TAMPOCO LO OLVIDARE SASUKE!-grite de igual manera mostrando mi collar, mi madre se coloco detrás de mi agarrandome por los hombros una finas lagrimas desendian de mi mejillas

-madre al parecer esta lloviendo-dije, mi madre se sorprendió pero me vio como estaba

-si Naru-Chan, esta comenzando a llover-dijo abrazandome por la espalda, aunque tenia que ser fuerte ya que ambos prometimos que nos encontrariamos en 3 años…

Notas finales:Que triste T-T, no se preocupen en el siguiente se volverán encontrar Naruto con Sasuke pero habran pequeños problemas, ya que una peste rosada se involucrara, aunque será demasiado tarde ya que Naruto estará comprometido con Sakura (la peste rosa pelos de chicle), lógicamente aunque aquel compromiso se romperá ya que estarán involucrados, tres personas en ese rompimiento ¿ustedes podrán adivinarlo?. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente nos vemos besos sayonara aunque tardare actualizar ya que por examenes nos vemos.

Ch7._ Reencontrándonos, Nuestras promesa…


	8. Ch7 Reencontrándonos, Nuestras promesa

Notas del capitulo:

Ch7._ Reencontrándonos, Nuestras promesa…

*3 años después*

Naruto Pov

Ya había pasado 3 años desde el momento que nos separamos, me encontraba recostado en la cama de mi cuarto, reposando un rato…

-¿Cómo estarás Sasuke?-cada día que pasaba me preguntaba cada vez mas cosas, de ¿Cómo esta?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué estaría haciendo?, pero sabia que hasta que regresara tendría esas respuestas, escuche como la puerta de mi cuarto era abierta dejando ver a mi madre

-Naruto…la comida ya esta lista-dijo mi madre

-si enseguida voy-

-hijo aun sigues pensando en Sasuke-

-si desde que se fue no eh dejado de pensar en el-

-te entiendo, mi hijo…pero ya veraz que el esta de maravilla donde quiera que este-dijo ella dándome ánimos, me pare y nos dirigimos a la mesa, sabia que mi padre no iba estar tenia una junta con mi abuelo, algo muy importante en las empresas…

Minato Pov

Nos encontrábamos mi padre y yo esperando a que llegara Madara Uchiha hermano de mi mejor amigo Fugaku…

-hijo, ya llego el -dijo mi padre asomándose por la puerta

-dile que pase-dije para que el retrocediera y le diera paso al Sr. De ingresar a la sala de juntas, se sentó delante de mi, mientras su asistente, se coloco a su lado…

-un gusto en conocerlo Sr. Namikaze-

-el gusto es el mío por recibirlo-dije

-quiero presentarles a mi asistente Kabuto, que me estará acompañando en todo el rato-dijo señalando a su asistente

-bueno a que se debe que usted nos visite-dijo apoyándome en mi silla y cruzando los brazos

-es fácil…se que uno de mis sobrinos se va a casar con su hijo mayor Deidara-

-si ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?-pregunte algo confundido

-vera, el se casara con hijo que es hombre, tome encuentra que nunca le va a poder ningún heredero-

-a mi no me importa que mi hijo pueda o no darme algún heredero, lo primero es su facilidad-dije, frunciendo el seño

-entonces reclamo las acciones de mi hermano que están en esta empresa-dijo

-usted no puede hacer eso-dijo esta vez mi padre

-¿Dónde quiere llegar usted?-pregunte algo desconcertado

-se que tiene un hijo menor que supuestamente tiene un enamorado el cual es mi sobrino menor que es Sasuke-

-…-no conteste nada

-vera, quiero que ese hijo de usted Naruto se case, pero con una chica para que puede tener un heredero, si no lo hace le quitare lo que son las acciones de la empresa de mi hermano que ingreso aquí mismo-dijo en forma amenazante ya que hablaba en serio

-no puedo hacerlo, como dije primero esta la felicidad de mi hijo-dijo porque tenia razón no podía dejar pasar la felicidad de mis hijos por esto

-Sr. Namikaze si no hace lo que le pido yo seré capaz de ir a los juzgados para pelear las acciones de mi hermano, al igual la tutela de mis sobrinos-dijo en amenaza levantándose

-Sr. Madara-

-esta en sus manos Sr. Namikaze-dijo para salir de la sala, me quede pasmado ya que no sabia que hacer si era perder la felicidad de mis hijos con tal de no perder las acciones que mi amigo, mí amigo del alma me dejo a su cargo

-tranquilo hijo…pero lo que te dijo Madara tienes que hacerlo, no hay opción-dijo mi padre colocando una mano en mi hombro para darme valor…

-esta bien, vamos a casa-dije como ultimo para salir del lugar, al llegar a la casa, me encontré con Naruto y Kushina platicando…

-amor que bueno que llegas-dijo ella levantándose y acercarse a besarme

-padre bienvenido a casa-

-Naruto necesito hablar contigo… Kushina puedes quedarte a escuchar-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?-

-es algo difícil de decir…tiene que comprometerte con Sakura-

-¿Qué?-dijo algo sorprendido

Naruto Pov

No podía creer lo que mi padre me pedía, que me comprometiera con Sakura…

-Naruto, escúchame antes de que sigas diciendo algo más-

-Minato-dijo mi madre de igual manera, me comenzó a contar todo a como de lugar, me quede mas sorprendido, por todo, pero es como si mi padre me digiere que no tengo opción no tengo salida

-no lo are lo lamento padre, pero no me comprometeré con Sakura-

-Naruto…lo lamento, pero ya he tomado una decisión-

-yo amo a Sasuke, no puedo dejarlo-

-crees que Sasuke va a poder darte aquel heredero que te pido-

-no pero podemos hacer una ecepcion-

-lo lamento Naruto pero ya he tomado una decisión-dijo para levantarse de su asiento e irse a su estudio, dejándome a mi algo atónito

-Naruto…tranquilo-dijo mi madre pero me levante de donde estaba

-iré a tomar algo de aire, ya regreso-dije para salir de la casa lo mas rápido que pude, camine por todos lados, hasta llegar al parque en donde Sasuke y yo nos conocimos por primera vez, mis ojos ya estaba rojos de llorar en el camino, al llegar toque el árbol, mirando arriba

-Sasuke-dije en susurro cuando sentí que alguien me hablaba por detrás

-Naruto…eres tú-me gire para ver aquella persona, que me hablaba, para mi sorpresa era Itachi, el cual había cambiado bastante

-Itachi… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-dije disimulando una sonrisa

-Naruto…algo pasa-me dijo para acercarse y notar como estaba

-lo lamento…tendrías tiempo de hablar conmigo ya que quiero desahogarme-

-claro, no te preocupes-dijo, nos sentamos en el árbol, donde estábamos, le comencé a contar paso por paso, todo lo ocurrido, aunque sin que me diera cuenta comencé a llorar nuevamente Itachi lo noto, el me acurruco en su pecho, tardamos casi como 1 hora así, hasta que me separe de el…

-gracias Itachi…lo necesitaba-dije para limpiarme mis lagrimas…

-Naruto…Sasuke desea verte, muy pronto-

-eso lo se pero si el se entera de esto, ya no podremos estar juntos-

-Naruto…el va estar bien, el no se molestara si sabe o no-

-Itachi…cuida de Sasuke, ya que no lo podré cuidar mas-dije para irme del lugar, al llegar a mi casa, vi a Sakura en la sala, seguramente ya sabia la noticia

-Naruto…mi amor, al fin llegaste, ya se la noticia, que somos prometidos-

-eso dirás tu, pero para mi este compromiso no es mas que una farsa, mejor retírate Sakura, no estoy de ganas de hablar con nadie-subí a mi cuarto dejando atrás a Sakura, que estaba enojada, al llegar a mi cuarto, me tire a la cama al momento no quería pensar en nadie mas que Sasuke ya que con el quería casarme con nadie mas…

*En otro lado*

Sasuke Pov

Al fin estaba regresando a la ciudad donde deje mi pasado, y al chico el cual me protegió desde pequeño Naruto, hasta ahora deseaba verlo con todo el corazón pero algo me decía que estaba sufriendo, pero no sabia que era me encontraba en un departamento que rentamos mi hermano y su prometido Deidara, solo Itachi había salido ya que fue a la escuela a inscribirme ya que la semana que viene comienzo, escuchamos como la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Itachi llegar, algo pensativo y triste a lo cual me llamo la atención…

-bienvenido a casa-dije para acercarme a el y darle un abrazo

-Sasuke… necesitamos hablar-

-¿Qué pasa?-pegunte un poco asustado

-veraz espero que lo tomes con calma…vi a Naruto esta tarde cuando pasaba por aquel parque en donde ambos se conocieron, estaba llorando-dijo a lo cual me dejo sorprendido, ya que nunca me espere a que el estuviera llorando y aparte cual seria la razón

-¿Qué le paso a Naruto?... ¿Por qué estaba llorando?... dime Itachi-dije algo alterado y asustado

-veraz la razón es porque el esta comprometido, con la que menos te lo esperabas la cual es Sakura, pero Naruto fue obligado, no por gusto-

- no te entiendo-

-nuestro tío Madara fue a las empresas, hace un tiempo, se entero de que el hijo mayor que es Deidara esta comprometió, pero Naruto el hijo menor no, decidió ponerle un acuerdo a Minato-sama el cual es que alguno de los dos hijos de el le de un heredero, ya que eso salvara a las empresas-

-no entiendo mi padre no pudo aceptar ya que las empresas son así mas fáciles-

-eso dices tu, pero me tío Madara, es listo y como sabe que estoy comprometido contigo, piensa que no te puedo dar un hijo, por eso Minato-sama no tuvo opción de comprometer a Naruto con Sakura para que tengan un heredo su no el le quitara las acciones que mi padre le dejo al tuyo al igual nuestra custodia-

-es imposible-dije bajando mi cabeza algo deprimido, y derramando lagrimas no quería que Naruto se casa con otra persona que no sea yo

-ya se que haremos iremos mañana a primera hora a mi casa, hablaremos con mis padre, sobre lo que investigamos mientras estábamos de viaje-dijo Deidara decidido

-no creen que sea muy precipitado chicos-

-no Sasuke mejor que nunca, además alejaremos a la peste rosada de tu amado zorrito-dijo Itachi guiñándome el ojo sabia que tarde o temprano diríamos todo lo que investigamos en el viaje

*al día siguiente*

Nos encontramos enfrente de la casa de los Namikaze sabíamos que Naruto no estaba en casa, para mi alivio era mas seguro, entramos nos recibieron con un fuerte abrazo ambos…

-me alegra tanto que hayan regresado a casa-

-gracias Oka-sama…necesitamos hablar, todos-dijo serio Deidara

-sobre que Deidara-dijo Minato-sama

-veras es fácil es sobre en compromiso de Naruto-

-¿Cómo se enteraron?-pregunto Kushina

-Naruto me lo contó todo-dijo esta vez Itachi

-haber entonces vamos a la sala y hablamos-dijo Minato-sama, nos trasladamos a la sala, nos sentamos para hablar…

-bueno chicos hablen de una vez-dijo Minato-sama

-lo primero lo primero es que quiero que rompas el compromiso que hay entre Sakura y Naruto-dijo muy seriamente Deidara

-no puedo hijo si Naruto ya les contó todo debe saber los motivo por los cuales ambos están comprometidos-

- si lo sabemos pero, deben pensar en la felicidad de su hijo antes que todo-dijo esta vez Itachi

-ambos tiene razón, así que quiero ser el prometido de Naruto-dije firmemente

-lo lamento Sasuke pero no puede y debes saber porque-

-si es por lo de darle un hijo no hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-es fácil…cuando estábamos de viaje para la rehabilitación de Sasuke, ambos nos hicimos estudios, ya que mi padre me dejo una carta y me había dicho que lo abriera cuando la situación lo demande, y me di cuenta que en este viaje podíamos hacerlo-

-entonces cual fue el resultado-dijo Kushina-sama

-vera es fácil…soy un doncel…tanto Sasuke como yo ambos somos donceles ese era el gran secreto que guardaba mis padre antes de fallecer-dijo Itachi

-así es soy un doncel-

-entonces… ese es el motivo por el cual quieres que rompa el compromiso de mi hijo con Sakura-

-así es…además piensen en la felicidad de Naruto…-

-entonces tú le darás aquel heredero que pido-

-si…yo le daré ese heredero-dijo claro de mis palabras, sabia que no me retractaría en ese momento ya que amo a Naruto con el alma…

Notas finales:

Bueno que les parecio lamento el retraso en verdad, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente…

Ch8._ "Cumpliendo promesa"


	9. Ch8 Cumpliendo promesa

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno otro mas de mis capitulo espero sea de su agrado bueno les deseo una feliz navidad espero subir el siguiente el día de fin de año si se me es permitido bueno nos vemos...

Ch8._ "Cumpliendo promesa"

Sasuke Pov

Todo mundo se queda callado con lo que dije vire haber a mi hermano que me sonreía al igual Kushina-sama aunque Minato-sama estaba algo serio a lo cual ya me preocupaba un poco...

-entonces... nada mas quiero hacerte una pregunta-dijo-¿amas a mi hijo?-

-no tiene porque preguntármelo, ya que si lo amo... desde que me fui fue muy doloroso para mí haberlo dejado aquí solo-dije claramente ya que sabia lo que decía

-entonces Oto-sama ¿Qué piensas?-pregunto deidara

-esta bien aunque sea por la felicidad de mi hijo-dijo el agarre el collar que tenia que me regalo naruto cuando nos despedimos

-ese es el collar que naruto te dio cuando sé fueron-dijo Kushina-sama viéndome, me sonroje al momento de aquello ya que me observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-si es ese mismo... nunca me lo eh quitado desde que me lo dio... -

-ya veo... sabes ese collar es algo especial... el que tenga el otro collar... podrá ver lo que el otro siente-no entendía lo que me quería decir en ese momento

-¿cómo no entiendo?-pregunte un poco seguro de una respuesta

-es facil...observa el collar ahora-dijo señalando el collar cuando me lo dio recuerdo que tenia un color diferente, como uno azul pero ahora era como negro o mejor dicho gris...

-mi hijo esta triste-yo igual me puse triste al saber la condicion de el

-sabes la unica manera de que puedas saber que esta triste es que el collar cambie de color a uno gris, si esta feliz cambiara a uno de color azul mas alegre como el color de ojos de naruto-dijo agarrando mis manos donde estaba en el collar

-pero se alegrara cuando le cuente que soy su prometido-

-no se lo dejaremos para una sorpresa-dijo Minato

-se pondrá más triste si no se lo digo-dije intentando, por lo menos permitirme dejar decirselo

-pasado mañana se sabra que tu eres su prometido en la fiesta de bienvenida que se les ara a ustedes-dijo

-esta bien... aunque mañana ire a la escuela a llevar mis papeles a la escuela-

-mañana naruto ira mañana igual asi que te lo toparas... espero que lo veas-dijo Kushina-sama

-desde que llegamos a la ciudad sasuke ha estado emocionado para ver a naruto-dijo itachi

-¡oniisama!-dije sonrojado

-si es verdad siempre ha soñado con el desde que nos fuimos, además siempre a soñado con el momento de que se casen ambos-dijo esta vez deidara

-¡DEIDARA!-dije mas sonrojado de lo normal...

-kyaaaaaaaa que lindo te pones sasu-chan-ya estaba mas sonrojado de lo normal, estaba sudando frio...

-bueno nosotros nos despedimos...vendre a casa el día de la fiesta y me quedare...por ahora no puedo dejar solo a itachi-dijo deidara

-si entiendo hijo solo cuidense mucho-dijo Kushina-sama

-claro...muchas gracias por haberme escucha Minato-sama-

-solo espero que tu y mi hijo sean felices-dijo

Nos retiramos del lugar para irnos al departamento, en donde nos hospedamos...

-estas contento de que eres el prometido de naruto-dijo itachi a mis espaldas

-si solo espero que lo haga feliz...como el me ara a mi-dije seguro de lo que decia

-solo espero que tu y mi hermano sean felices-

-claro...ahora debo preparar mis papeles que me faltan, y mañana ver a naruto-dije emocionado, me di un baño, me coloque mi pijama y me fui a dormir para estar listo mañana

***al día siguiente***

Naruto Pov

Me despertaba para ir a la escuela a llevar algunos de mis papeles que me faltaban dejar, ayer como estaba de muy mal humor pero de igual manera me entere ayer de un nuevo prometido pero no era Sakura si no era otra persona la cual desconozco y hasta el día de la fiesta de bienvenida que le vamos hacer a mi hermano y a Sasuke e Itachi saber quien es mi nuevo prometido o prometida, cuando supe que era Sakura me pude desahogar con mi amigo Kiba y Chouji que son pareja desde hace apenas 2 meses, pero cuando llegue a mi casa me sentía terrible cuando me dieron la noticia de que tenia un nuevo prometido(a) me de igual manera me alegre de que no sea Sakura aunque me preguntaba ¿Quién era esa nueva persona?...

Flash black

Estaba llegando a mi casa, junto con ellos estábamos conversando tranquilamente, yo aun estaba en mis pensamiento ya que no dejaba de pensar, en Sasuke y de cómo le diria de que estoy comprometido con Sakura…

-Naruto… ¿Qué te pasa?-

-nada-

-eres nuestro amigo y se que te pasa algo, no lo ocultes-dijo Shikamaru

-no se como le diré a Sasuke que estoy comprometido con Sakura…no me lo perdonara-

-si le dices los motivos no creo que te culpe de nada…además no es tu culpa-dijo Chouji

-intentare hablar con el…aunque creo que sera como un adiós a el-

-tranquilo ya veraz que no pasara nada…-dijo Shikamaru cuando llegabamos a mi casa y nos despediamos al llegar a mi casa, mis padre estaban en la sala esperandome a lo cual me sorprendio ya me iba a mi cuarto pero mi padre me detuvo…

-Naruto espera-

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte

-veraz tu compromiso con Sakura sea roto-

-reconcideraste que no debo casarme con ella, y lo mejor es con Sasuke aunque no te pueda dar aquel heredero-

-naturalmente cambie a tu prometido por otra persona la cual en la fiesta de bienvenida lo conoceras-

-¿Qué?-dije estaba mal mi padre de una u otra forma me comprometería

-si Naruto hasta el día del la fiesta lo conoceras-

-padre no me hagas esto yo quiero a Sasuke, no me casare con otra persona que no sea el-

-lo lamento Naruto pero mi decision esta tomado lo lamento, te casaras y tendrás una familia, ya veras que no te arrepentiras de nada-

-no lo creo me voy a mi cuarto-dije para alejarme del lugar, me rescoste en mi cama para cerrar mis ojos y pensar que esta es un mal sueño…

Fin del Flash Black

Entre a la escuela deje mis papeles, al salir decidi ir al árbol de cerezos que se encontraba, senti como alguien me observaba a lo lejos, gire mi rostro que se topo con hermosos zafiros oscuros los cuales me llamo, cuando me di cuenta era Sasuke quien era…

-S-Sasuke…-

-al fin nos encontramos Naruto-dobe-

-oye a ¿Quién le dices dobe teme?-dije entre pucheros

-no cambiaste nada, enserio-dijo acercandose a mi

-me alegra tanto volver a verte-dije para estrecharlo en mi pecho quería sentir su calor, como nunca, quería sentir sus manos, sus labios todo lo de el, me separe un momento de el, para acercarme a sus labio y besarlo, pero me detuve aunque Itachi me dijo que ya era el mismo de antes tenia miedo de que algo fallara

-Naruto ¿pasa algo?-

-enserio todo esta bien…ya no tienes miedo Sasuke-

-lo dices por lo que pasó años atrás-

-si no quiero que me tengas miedo-

-no te preocupes…no pasa nada…además también deseo tus labios-no lo pensé dos veces y lo bese lo apoye en el árbol que estaba detrás de nosotros, nos separamos por falta de aire…

-Naru…-dijo todo sonrojado al momento

-Sasuke no sabes como deseaba este momento en cual esperaba en besarte-dije abrazándolo y escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, y oler su aroma que tanto me embriaga lo cual no puedo esperar

-yo igual deseaba ese momento de volver a verte-dijo sonrojado y correspondiendo el abrazo

-Sasuke solo tengo una mala noticia estoy comprometido, pero ayer mis padre me dijieron que no era Sakura que ya era otra persona pero la desconozco-

-Naruto…yo ya lo se-me dijo por lo cual me quedo sorprendido

-enserio como lo sabes-

-Itachi me lo dijo, pero entiendo lo que quiere decir tu padre-

-Sasuke acaso quieres que me case con un desconocio y no contigo-dije tristemente

-no Naruto pero tu padre quiere que le des un heredero, para salvar la empresas…debes acatar lo que te dice-

-Sasuke yo no me quiero casar con alguien que no seas tu…yo quiero que seas mi esposa-

-no sera mejor dicho esposo-

-me gusta mejor así…Sasuke-dije en susurro sensual en su oído

-Naruto…aunque nos separemos de una u otra forma estaremos juntos-

-lo dices como estar tan seguro-

-lo digo enserio y seguro de lo que digo…tu y yo estaremos junto de una u otra forma…es una promesa Naruto-

-yo no puedo desconfiar de ti…claro que confio en ti…porque te amo-dije para acercarme a el y besarlo, lo abrace por la cintura para pegarlo mas a mi, con mi lengua provoque que el abriera su boca y se introduciera en su boca, entre nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza bailante, la cual era apasionada…

-Naruto…-nos separamos por falta de aire

-te amo como nunca Sasuke-dije

-sabes ya tengo que irme…le prometi a Itachi e Deidara que no tardaria-

-te acompaño no puedo dejar que vallas por ahí solo…-dije para agarra su mano y llevarlo, durante el camino me contó de todo, cuando estuvo con su enfermera, lo mucho que paseaba con Itachi y Deidara al igual que una vez se topo ahí a Gaara y a su ya esposo Sai el cual es como la copia barata de el…

-nunca pensé que te encontraras con Gaara ahí mismo-

-si ni yo mismo me lo espere…pero la otra noticia es que su esposo Sai esta en cinta de 4 meses aun no le han dicho que es, pero esta emocionado ya que quiere saber de una vez por todas que es-dijo alegremente

-si espero me permita ser su padrino, de su futuro hijo-dije, cuando me di cuenta ya habiamos llegado al lugar en donde se hospedaban ellos…

-bueno aquí estamos-

-si gracias Naruto…-me acerque nuevamente para atrapar en un beso muy apasionado a Sasuke, nos separamos

-Naruto…te amo y te prometo que de una u otra forma estaremos juntos-dijo rozando mis labios y dirijirse a la puerta

-Sasuke iras mañana a la fiesta-

-si aunque un poco retrasado ya que tengo que arreglar unas cosas pendientes…pero si iré-

-te estare esperando…no olvides que te amo-

-jamás lo olvido yo igual te amo-dijo como ultimo para entrar al lugar, yo me fui al llegar a mi casa solo salude a mis padres, me dirigi a mi cuarto a descansar, ya que mañana seria algo atareado…

Notas finales:

Bueno que les parecio se que no tiene nada de navidad, pero es un regalo para ustedes, les deseo la mejor navidad del mundo…

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	10. Ch9 Compromiso… ¿tú eres?

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno aquí esta la continuación con chance para mañana ya esta el de Geisha de la noche nos vemos bye bye

Ch9._ Compromiso… ¿tú eres?...

Naruto Pov

Ya era de noche para ser exactos 8:00 PM, me estaba vistiendo, aunque tomaba mi tiempo ya que no quería salir de mi cuarto y conocer al chico con el cual me había comprometido ya que ya sabia que era un hombre, pero lo peor de todo es que Sakura hoy en la tarde había venido hacer un escandalo a mi padre por haber roto el compromiso de nosotros…

Flash black

*4 horas atrás*

Estaba en la sala con mi madre cuando escuchamos como la puerta era tocada con mucha fuerza, mi padre fue a ver quien era la persona que tocaba de esa manera la puerta, cuando abrió vi como Sakura así acto de presencia delante de ellos…

-Minato-sama…me puede dar una explicación de la carta que me mando-dijo mostrandola

-como lo dice ahí…el compromiso de mi hijo contigo se acabo, cambie de opinión de comprometerlo contigo, así que lo comprometi con un otra persona-dijo tranquilo

-Naruto di algo lo nuestro no puede irse así como así-dijo viendome

-Sakura, lo lamento pero mi padre ha tomado una decisión además aunque no estaba deacuerdo con mi compromiso, pero aun así no quería estar comprometido contigo, además tu y yo nunca hubo nada-dije serio ella solo se molesto mas de lo normal

-ya me las pagaras Naruto…-dijo en forma amenazante e irse del lugar, ino al escucharlo salio y fue a ver a Sakura

Fin del flash Black

Escuche como la puerta era abierta por mi madre dejando verse con un hermoso vestido color pastel, largo pero de igual manera mostraba un hermoso vientre de 3 meses, si hace poco me había enterado de que mi madre nuevamente estaba embarazada…

-Naruto te ya están llegando los invitados, ya casi terminas-dijo acercandose a mi

-ya mero Oka-sama-dije sin animos

-Naruto…se que no quieres esto pero es necesario, lo lamento, en verdad-dijo abrazándome

-Oka-sama me comprometieron con alguien a quien no conozco pero de igual manera sin amor-dije abrazándola

-Naruto lo se…pero sabes que no había opción…apresurate ya igual están llegando tus amigos-

-en serio-

-si Kiba, Shino, Lee y Tenten…vamos apresurate-dijo

-si este bien…solo espero que mi hermanito o hermanita puedan conseguir el amor verdadero no como yo que estoy apunto de conocer a la persona con la que me voy a casar-dije acariciando su vientre

-Naruto…apresurate amor-dijo dandome un beso en la frente, salio del cuarto, pero me puse a pensar en lo que mi padre me había dicho de que no era una mujer si no un hombre un doncel, ese momento recorde tiempo atrás cuando tuve una platica con Deidara y me había dicho que estaba comprometido con Itachi…

Flash Black

Apenas tenia 6 años aun no pensaba en lo que era el amor, ni siquiera había conocido a Sasuke, Deidara tenia 9 años en ese momento, de igual manera que ami ya lo había comprometido…

-Oniicha…en serio te casaras con un chico-

-si Naruto… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo mi hermano acomodando su ropa limpia en sus cajones

-bueno es que lo he pensado ¿Cómo le darás nietos a nuestros padre?-

-Naruto a mis padre no les importa además cuando tu te cases tu le podrás los nietos que quieran ellos-dijo volviendo a lo que así

-yo no me casere…-dije haciendo pucheros, en ese entonces era solo un crio

-aunque yo no se los pueda dar a nuestros padre, se que tu si…pero si te llegas a enamorar pero no de una chica si no de un chico solo espero que sea un doncel-dijo a lo cual me quede algo pregunton

-¿Doncel?... ¿Qué es un doncel?-pregunte

-veras es un chico el cual es capaz de procrear, dar vida a un nuevo ser, puede tener hijos, es como un embarazo pero en este caso de hombres-dijo finalizando

-nunca me imagine algo así ya he decidido cuando crezca me casare con uno, pero como voy a saber si es uno-

-es algo difícil de decir, lo unico que te puede decir es que ellos son hermosos, con cara de angel al igual que son un poco delicados-

-definitivamente me casere con uno cuando crezca-

-eso espero así podré tener sobrino, ahora ayúdame a terminar de acomodar mis cosas-

-hai-dijo me levante de donde estaba y me dirigi a el ayudarlo…

Fin del flash Black

Al recordar aquello comencé a llorar me mordia el labio inferior, con eso provoque lastimarme y que saliera un hilito de sangre de mi labio, me cubrí mis ojos con una mano…

-Sasuke…no sabes…como deseo…que tu fueras…un doncel…me dieras aquel…hijo que mi padre…esta pidiendo y hagamos…nuestra familia-dije pero comencé a limpiarme las lagrimas y comenzar a vestirme con un Yutaka color naranja, por lo bajo de mi lado izquierdo tenia una imagen de un zorro de nueve colar (kyuubi), comencé a bajar para ir a la sala, me encontre con mis amigos, pero solo a Shino, Kiba que iban vestidos con un Yutaka de color gris y el otro como café con gris, ambos ya eran pareja de hace tiempo como Shikamaru y Chouji, de igual manera iba vestido Lee con un Yutaka de color verde mientras Tenten con un kimono de color blanco con color rojo combinado, de igual manera vi cerca de Ino con un kimono de color amarillo con rasgos de color blanco, lógicamente a la única que no iba a ver era Sakura después del pequeño escandalo que hizo horas atrás aquí en mi casa, estuve hablando con ellos por un rato aunque no vi para nada a Sasuke, sabia que Itachi y Deidara había llegado pero a el era el unico que no veía seguramente se había arrepentido de venir a la fiesta, me separe de mis amigos y fui a ver a otros, Iruka-san y Kakashi-san estaba ahí, solo Iruka podía ser visto por Kakashi ya que el solo lo mimaba cada minuto desde que se entero que Iruka esta en cinta no lo ha dejado a sol y sombra, llegue a lo que es a casi a la mitad del salon, pero aun no había rastro de Sasuke para nada, hasta que escuche una voz que me llamaba por detrás…

-Naruto-esa voz era de Gaara

-Gaara… ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-me acerque a abrazarlo

-Naruto-Kun-me dijo Sai su ya esposo de Gaara

-me alegra mucho verlos a ambos, muchas felicidades de que van a ser padre…-

-gracias ¿Cómo te enteraste?-dijo sai

-Sasuke ayer me lo dijo a lo cual nunca me espere que sai fuera un hombre que pueda procrear-dije

-ni yo mismo lo sabia hasta después de un mes de luna de miel fuimos al hospital ya que no sabia que tenia y el motivo de que me sentía mal-dijo Sai

-ahí fue que nos dieron la noticia de que el estaba en cinta ahora el tiene 4 meses, hasta dentro de 1 mes mas vamos a saber que es-

-que bueno los envidio, ya que ustedes son felices-

-Naruto ya veras que todo estará bien-dijo Gaara dandome palabras de aliento

-Naruto, amor tu prometido te esta esperando en el valgo de la casa el que esta junto a la sala-dijo mi madre

-claro ya voy…nos vemos chicos-dije para irme al valgon que esta en la sala, vi a alguien parado un chico de Yutaka azul cielo como la noche, con un dragon pintado a lado contrario como yo, estaba encapuchado, al momento supe que era un doncel…

-un gusto en conocerte…me llamo Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-dije para saludarlo

-como siempre eres un dobe…ya ni me reconoces-dijo aquella voz me era familiar no lo podía creer, el se giro a mi viendome, se quito la capucha dejando ver su lindo cabello azachabe, de color negro azul como la noche, el me dio una sonrisa, me acerque a el abrazarlo como nunca, mientras el me correspondia…

-te lo dije de una u otra forma estariamos unidos…Naruto-

-al fin Sasuke vas a ser mi familia y esposa-dije

-Naru…ni me digas así-dijo sonrojado-te amo-dijo abrazadome por el cuello

-yo mas Sasu…entonces tu eres un doncel-

-si Naruto soy un doncel…yo te podré dar el hijo que tu padre pide-dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-todo este tiempo he soñado con que ambos formemos familia-dije acercandome a besarlo

-lo seres Naruto una familia-dijo antes de besarnos, como nunca lo acerque mas a mi abrazandolo por la cintura agarre sus caderas para acercarlo mejor a mi, pase mi lengua delineando sus labios tan suaves y jugosos, para que pudiera entrar a su cavidad, así me permitiod entrar en el, explorando toda su cavidad, entre nuestras lenguas comenzó un baile apasionada, por falta de aire nos separamos, solo un hilito de saliva nos unía a ambos…

-Naru-al separarnos el estaba muy sonrojado

-sabes no sabes como espero por que ambos nos casemos y formemos nuestra familia-dije

-pero eso tendra que esperar-

-deseo que ya llegue el día en que seamos esposo y esposa para que cuando nos vallamos de luna de miel comencemos el trabajo para engendrar a nuestro hijo mas deseado-dije sensualmente apretandolo mas a mi cuerpo el estaba todo rojo…

-¡oigan tortolos, aun no se han casado y ya están haciendo cosas, mejor entren!-nos vimos interrumpidos por Deidara e Itachi que estaban vestidos con una Yutaka cada uno, Itachi portaba una Yutaka de color negro con rascos de color blanco, en la que se formaban un aguila, mientras Deidara portaba una de color blanco con tonos de color negro que formaban un fenix, se acercaron ambos a nosotros a felicitarnos aunque, después de esto tenia que ofrecerles una diculpa a mis padre por haberme comportado de esa manera tan fria y un poco inrritante con ellos…

Notas finales:

Que les parecio bueno espero terminar para mañana el de geisha de la coche y subirlo mañana antes de que termine el año...

Que bueno que ya se conocieron los futuros prometido, y claro en el siguiente se esperara otra sopresa por parte de Deidara e Itachi la cual no se salvara Deidara especialmente, y claro ocurrira algo con nuestra pareja estelar en la habitación solos, bueno quiero que me sugieran nombre para el hermanito de Naruto bueno nos vemos bye bye…

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2012!


	11. Ch10 HablarEl comienzo de los pro

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno aquí ya sabemos que sasuke es un doncel...

Mas adelante les preparare un especial en donde sasuke y su grupo al igual naruto y su otro grupo va a cantar canciones, ya que sera el inicio de la escuela, nada mas les aviso que lo mas probable es que lo tenga listo en 2 semanas lo pondre en un capitulo como recordando un momento feliz que paso sasuke junto a su amado naruto creo que dentro de 2 o 3 capitulos mas los pondre...

¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!

"COMO UNOS CUANTOS CAPITULOS MAS PARA LEMON DE NARUXSASU Y HASTA PUEDE HABER DEIXITA"

Ch10._ "Hablar...El comienzo de los problemas"

Sasuke Pov

Estaba mas que contento ya que al fin mi sueño se va a ser realidad me voy a casar con el dobe con mi Kitsune al fin, Naruto estaba algo triste ya que me conto como se habia comportado con sus padre desde que supo que estaba comprometido aunque el no sabia con quien y mientras los trato mal...

-Sasuke me siento muy contento de que al fin te vas a casa conmigo...aunque mis padre esten molestos conmigo por haberlos tratado de esa manera...-dijo abrazandome

-Naruto no te debes sentir de esa manera...aunque habla con ellos y pideles perdon...-

-me acompañar a decirselos-

-siempre te compoñarare a todos lados...-nos levantamos pero vi para la entrada del valgon donde estaba Deidara e Itachi esperandonos junto con los padre de Naruto

-creo que ya no hay que esperar a que los vallamos a buscar...-dije señalando a la puerta

-Oto-sama, Oka-sama...-se acerco a ella abrazarlos ya que de verdad se sentia fatal con lo que habia pasado entre ellos

-mi niño...debes de estar contento ya que con la persona que querias esta a tu lado...-

-perdonemen por haberme conportado de esa manera con ustedes ya que no me puedo perdonar de la manera que los trate-

-Naruto yo al principio me deje llevar por solo salvar mis empresas pero me di cuenta de que tambien estaba la felicidad de mi hijo y eso no lo tome encuenta...-dijo su padre observandome

-solo quiero que me perdonen-

-claro que te perdonamos hijo ahora mas que nunca esta la persona que amas contigo...-

-eso lo se y les prometo que jamas la abandonare...-dijo acercandose a mi abrazandome por la cintura...

-bueno chicos mejor entremos para disfrutar la fiesta y anunciar su compromiso de ambos al igual la fecha de la boda de ustedes Itachi y Deidara...-dijo mi padre nos encaminamos adentro pero naruto me retuvo un momento

-¿qué pasa Naruto?-

-nada solo quiero decirte que te amo-

-yo tambien tontito te amo-se acerco a besarme, nos separamos fuimos adentro como su padre nos habia indicado...

-¡amigos mios como sabes esta fiesta es para darle la bienvenida a mi hijo Deidara que regreso de viaje con sus amigos, al igual para decir la fecha de la boda de mi hijo Deidara con su prometido Itachi ellos se acasaran en 5 meses, aparte de este anuncio quiero decirles que mi hijo menor Naruto ya tiene su prometido y ahora mismo se los presentare, el es Sasuke Uchiha para ellos la fecha de la boda aun no las dare esperare a que pase tiempo...bueno amigos mios es todo continuen con la fiesta y gracias por su presencia!-dijo su padre al terminar...

-ahora si ya es oficial nuestro compromiso...-dijo besandome

-¡yo no estoy deacuerdo!-grito alguien y esa voz era de la amiga de Sakura la cual es prima de Naruto, era Ino

-Ino aunque no te guste Sasuke se va a casar conmigo...-

-no es justo que por el se halla roto su compromiso con Sakura-

-basta Ino...Sakura le hizo mucho daño a Sasuke desde que vino a vivir aquí con nosotros...aunque no te guste me casare con el...-dijo naruto defendiendome, ella se quedo sin palabras y se fue siguió la fiesta hasta que ya nos estabamos despidiendo de Gaara y Sai

-prometeme que dentro de 1 mes me diras que es tu bebe-dije

-claro lo tendre encuenta-

-Sasuke cuidate mucho...-Gaara se acerco a mi a abrazarme el siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo aunque el queria que fuera su prometido pero después cambio de opinión y ahora somos muy amigos como hermanos...

-Naruto nos vemos-dijo Sai

-claro...Gaara te prometo que cuidare de Sasuke-

-mas te vale si no te las veraz conmigo si me entero de que algo malo le pasa por tu culpa...-

-nos vemos chicos...-dijeron ambos se fueron hasta que nos fuimos a la sala en donde estaba sus padre de Naruto ya que dijeron que querian hablar con nosotros...

Naruto Pov

-chicos como sabes estan comprometidos, y hasta el día se su boda podran tener intimidad, eso tambien para ustedes Itachi Dedara-dijo y podia notar como se pusieron tensos ambos a lo cual me soprendio, pero Sasuke no algo andaba mal...

-bueno chicos nos vamos a descasar, nos vemos mañana, descansen-dijo mi madre yéndose con mi padre, nos dirigimos a mi cuarto al entrar Sasuke se quedo observando cada rincón del cuarto ya que al parecer hace tiempo no lo veia, me acerque abrazarlo por la cintura, besando su cuello el se giro para hablar...

-N-Narut...-no pudo terminar ya que lo interrumpi lo volte para besarlo mejor fuimos retrocediendo poco a poco hasta topar con la cama, lo recoste lentamente, pero el hizo que me separaba...

-N-Naruto...no podemos...recuerdo lo que dijo tu padre-estaba todo sonrojado

-eso lo se pero no puedo aguantarlo mas, quiero sentirte-

-yo igual, pero no podemos-

-eso es verdad pero quien dijo que no podemos lo que es sexo...Oral-le susurre en su oído a lo cual el se quedo sonrojado, fui abriendo su Yukata poco a poco pase mi mano por uno de sus pezones, pero solo un rozon y el gimio

-naruto...ahh-

-te va a encantar mi sasuke...-

Fui bajando hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones y pasar mi lengua por uno de ellos, el arqueo su espalda por completo, al sentir aquella sensación, con mi otra mano fui bajando a su boxers y se los quite sacando su ereccion estaba exitado por completo...

-se ve que estas exitado Sasuke-

-h-hentai...naruto-dobe-dijo yo segui con mi trabajo de sus pezones mientras el agarro mi cabeza, para alzarla y besarme, me separe por falta de aire fui bajando a su miembro, para pasar mi lengua por lo largo de esta hasta que la meterla por completo a mi boca...

-N-Naruto...ya no...aguanto...ahhh...me ven... ¡ahhh!-dijo llegando al orgasmo derramando su semilla en mi boca a lo cual con gusto lo traque por completo...

-delicioso...-dije besandolo el estaba todo rojo, me separe de el, para que se acomodara toda su ropa, y así lo hizo, nos sentamos en la cama yo lo abrazaba por la espala hasta que rompi el silencio...

-Sasuke e notado algo raro a Deidara e Itachi desde que regresaron a casa-

-sobre eso...bueno recuerdas cuando tu padre dijo que no ibamos a tener intimidad hasta que nos casemos-

-si pero que tiene que ver con ellos-

-bueno es algo difícil de decirlo...ellos se comieron la torta antes del recreo-dijo el prosese la información entonces Itachi esta...

-¡¿QUÉ?-dije soprendiendome

-si mi aniki tiene 3 meses apenas...-dijo

-acompañame iremos hablar con ellos...-

-seguro pero...-

-Sasuke sabes como es mi padre, necesito hablar con el inmediatamente...-

-esta bien vamos-

Salimos del cuarto para ir al de Deidara, tocamos y nos abrio mi hermano, entramos nos sentamos tranquilamente hablar...

-ya se que estas embarazado Itachi-

-Sasuke se lo dijiste-

-no tenia opción-

-bueno Naruto si Itachi esta embarazado-

-Deidara necesitamos hablar con papa...sabes como es el y no creo que tenga algo de tolerancia con esto-

-eso lo se Naruto...creo que voy a dejar huerfano a mi hijo...-dijo llorando estilo anime

-nosotros estaremos contigo para cuando se lo digas a el...-dijo Sasuke

-si ahí estaremos asi que tenemos que hablar con el...mañana-dije esta vez

-gracias...-dijo nos despedimos para ir a nuestro cuarto a descansar, para mañana estallara la bomba que teniamos...

**Al día siguiente**

-bueno chicos que es lo que tenian que decirnos-dijo mi padre, todos estábamos reunidos en la sala junto con mía abuelos Tsunade, y Ero-senin ya que el es un pervertido de primero de no ser por mi abuela que siempre esta con el quien sabe que habra pasado con su vida de el…

-padre...no le hagas nada a Deidara el solo cometio un error-

-es algo importante...-dijo Deidara algo nervioso

-solo involucra a Itachi-dije

-el esta un poco nervioso ya que no sabe como decirselos y aparte como tomaran la noticia-dijo Itachi esta vez

-padre recuerdas lo que nos dijiste ayer a mi y a Sasuke de que no podíamos tener intimidad hasta que nos casemos-

-si que tiene que ver eso con ellos-

-Deidara-dijo Kushina

-¡ITACHI ESTA EMBARAZADO DE 3 MESES!-grito, aquí ya no va a sobrevivir Deidara, el esta muerto mas que nada todos nos quedamos sorprendidos

-¡¿Qué?-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo…

-padre fue un error…-

-mmm…-mi padre estaba algo desorbitado

-¡chicos felicites voy hacer abuela ya que felicidad!-dijo mi madre

-yo me encargare de tu embarazo…Itachi-dijo mi abuela

-muchas gracias-dijo Itachi

-Deidara-escuche la voz de mi padre al parecer aquí va a llover sangre

-h-hai oto-sama-dijo sudando frió, sabia que mi hermano no sobreviviria esta noche y dejaria a mi sobrino sin padre

-necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante-dijo mi padre mostrando una de sus tantas sonrisas falsas hasta a mi ya me habia dado miedo que me escondi detrás de Sasuke...-

-no me castigara o si-dijo temeroso

-solo hablaremos-dijo y aun seguia con sus tantas sonrisas que hasta los huesos me helaba

-cuida de mi hijo...los extrañare tanto...-dijo llorando estilo anime

-te vere en el otro mundo-dijo itachi sacando un paño blanco despidiendose de mi hermano, mientras el se aferraba al suelo con sus manos mientras el iba arrastrado por mi padre, mientras me levante de donde estaba para ir a buscar una cosa

-¿dónde vas Naruto?-me pregunto Sasuke

-pues al jardín voy a cavar si tumba de mi hermano ya que el no va a sobrevivir-dije mostrando una pala, mientras mis abuelos iban a buscar flores para ponerlo en su tumba, mi madre llamaba a la funeraria para pedir un ataúd para el...

**1 mes después**

Todo estaba de maravilla, aunque a mi hermano Deidara lo castigaron por 1 mes de abstinencia a Itachi el cual es no tocarlo, para el era el peor castigo que le pudieron haber dado, nuestra relacion mia y de Sasuke estaba de maravilla, solo teniamos dificultades con Ino y Sakura que buscaban la forma de molestar a Sasuke, pero el no se dejaba por ahora teniamos vacaciones por unos meses ya que estaba en remodelación la escuela, y hasta nuevo aviso regresariamos en el transcurso, estabamos regresando a la casa aunque Sasuke se iba a ir al departamento en donde se estaba hospedando ya que estaban arreglando sus cosas ya se vendrian a vivir con nosotros a la Mansión...

-vamonos Deidara-dije ya que mi hermano se queria despegar de Itachi ya que desde que le quitaron el castigo a estado mas apegado a el desde hace tiempo

-Deidara...voy a estar bien...que tal si mañana viene a verme y así nos ayudas a terminar de arreglar las cosas-

-bueno esta bien...cuida de mi hijo...-dijo acariciando el poco abultado vientre de Itachi, me acerque a Sasuke a besarlo como despedida

-cuidate tambien...llamame cualquier cosa-

-claro que lo are tu tambien cuidate mucho...-me dijo abrazandome muy fuerte a lo cual me soprendio bastante

-Sasuke estas bien-

-si es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo-

-no te preocupes nada malo va a pasar-

-esta bien...te amo Naruto-

-yo tambien...Sasuke-dije besandolo con pasión, me separe de el mientras me subia a mi auto en junto con Deidara y nos fuimos del lugar, llegamos a la casa, ambos nos fuimos nuestros cuartos ya me habia bañano tenia solo mi pantalón de dormir, me sente en la cama ya que estaba cansado además ya era tarde me quede mucho tiempo con Sasuke, tome un poco de agua que tenia en mi jarra me recoste aunque de repente comence a sentir mucho sueño de lo usual a lo cual me preocupe, senti que mis ojos ya no aguantaban mas y termine por quedarme dormido...

Sakura Pov

Estabamos entrando al cuarto de Naruto cuando nos dimos cuenta el ya estaba dormido, entramos con mucho cuidado, al parecer ese polvo para dormir que compre sirvio bastante...

-estas segura de esto Sakura-

-claro que lo estoy ya que esto va a servir para separar a ese Uchiha de Naruto-

-pero y si luego nos descubren-

-nadien nos descubrira ademas todo esta marchando de maravilla-

-Sakura ya no quiero seguir con esto se que desde el principio queria que ambos no esten juntos pero se que Naruto-oniicha va a salir muy lastimado y no quiero verlo lastimado-

-acaso te vas a hechar para atrás-dije nunca pense que ella se retractando

-no es eso admite que perdiste y tu compromiso con Naruto esta roto Sakura-

-¡NO¡-dije ya que nadien me va a quitar lo que una vez me pertenece

-pero...-

-pero nada...mas te vale no traicionarme si no atentate a las consecuencias Ino...ahora vamos a seguir-dije quitandome mi bata que solo traia ya que estaba completamente desnuda de cabeza a pies... sigilosamente me meti en la cama donde estaba naruto y me coloque encima de el, asi comenzamos la sesión de fotos que ambos estabamos realizando hasta que me coloque junto a el abrazandolo, pero me asusto un poco ya que escuche como comenzaba hablar...

-...Sasuke...-dijo en susurro

-no amor el nombre que diras es "Sakura"-dije para besarlo ya que seria la ultima foto que nos tomariamos ambos...

-ya estan todas-dijo Ino me coloque mi bata y salimos del cuarto ahora mas que nunca mi plan comenzaba desde ahora para separar a ambos...

Notas finales:

Bueno que les parecio se que soy mala por hacer esto pero, es para darle algo mas que drama pero no se preocupen ya que esto no durara mientras en el siguiente se va armar el problemon ya que el compromiso de ambos se rompera, pero eso no se quedara así...

Ch11._ "Malos entendidos...adiós Naruto"


	12. Ch11 Malos entendidosadiós Naruto

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno aquí esta la continuación no soy mala ahora todo saldra mal para ambos ya que como lo dice el titulo Sasuke le dice adios a Naruto pero no para siempre bueno nos vemos se los dejo para que lean dejan comentario...

Ch11._ "Malos entendidos...adiós Naruto"

Sakura Pov

Ya estaba de salida de la casa para irme a ver Sasuke y darle las fotos...

-bueno Ino como lo planeamos, tu le daras la fotos a Minato-sama cuando te des cuenta de que el valla al estudio con Naruto, mientras yo ire a ver a nuestro pequeño Sasuke...-dije dirigiendome a la salida, me subi a mi convertible ultimo modelo rosa, al llegar vi como Deidara salia con el hermano de Sasuke, me baje de mi auto, y me dirigí al cuarto en donde se quedaban hospedados, al llegar toque la puerta 2 veces hasta que me abrio el...

-¿qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-bueno solo viene a saludar...puedo pasar-el me dio paso para entrar hasta que llegamos a la sala

-habla no tengo tiempo...-dijo-.

-bueno ire al grano con lo que vine...Naruto te engaño anoche conmigo-el se soprendio por lo que dije a lo cual el solo sonrio con arrogancia

-eso es mentira además el me ama a mi-dijo

-si no quieres creerme aquí tengo la prueba de lo que digo es verdad-le estire mi mano con un sobre, el lo abrio, vio las fotos en donde ambos estaban desnudos, besandose haciendo el amor...

-ves que no miento para nada, el no te quiere, no te ama, nunca te amo...-dije viendo como comenzaba a temblar

-¡ES MENTIRA TODO, EL ME AMA!-grito tirando las fotos

-¡PON LOS PIES EN LA TIERA NARUTO JAMÁS TE AMO, SOLO TE TENIA LASTIMA!-

-¡MENTIRA!-dijo agarrandose la cabeza

-solo te dire una cosa deja a naruto en paz, deja que sea feliz tu solo eres un estorbo entre el y todo lo que tenga planeado mas adelante-dije el no me contesto nada-bueno le comunicare al tu decisión de romper el compromiso...espero lo dejes en paz, nos vemos-dije saliendo del despartamente, detrás de la puerta solo escuche llantos y gritos de el, baje las escaleras y subi a mi convertible para ir a ver a la Mansión como iba todo...

Sasuke Pov

Es imposible Naruto me encagoño, siempre me ha tenia tenido lastima desde el momento en que mis padre murieron, todas esa promesas que me decia solo eran mas MENTIRAS...

Sentí como el mundo me daba vueltas agarre mi cabeza ya que me dolia por pensar demasiado en aquello por ultimo solo cai al suelo sentí como mis parpados estaban pesados y cai inconsciente llorando...

Itachi Pov

Estabamos llegando de la tienda ya que fuimos a comprar unas cosas, al llegar vimos el auto de Sakura que se iba aunque me precupaba por Sasuke que estaba solo, nos encaminamos muy rapido, al entrar vimos a Sasuke tirando en el suelo, con rastro de haber llorado...

-¡Sasuke!-me acerque rapido agarrar, lo comenza a mover un poco para que espertara, hasta que abrio los ojos tranquilo

-Sasuke ¿qué paso?-le pregunte el solo se acurruco en mi pecho llorando a lo cual me sorprendio bastante

-Naruto me engaño...no me ama, solo tiene lastima...veanlo en esa fotos ustedes mismos, ahí están-dijo señanlando las fotos a lo cual Deidara se acerco a ellas vio una por una...

-¡ODIO A NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE!-grito separandose de mi

-tranquilo Sasuke...-dijo a lo cual el se levanto y comenzo a subir las escaleras

-Itachi recuerdad la casa que tenemos en el campo, cerca de la ciudad, quiero irme ahí por un tiempo quiero olvidar-

-Sasuke huyendo no arreglaras nada-dije

-para mi si...por favor Itachi vamonos de aquí-dijo suplicandome

-Itachi, siguele el juego necesito hablar contigo aurita que se valla-dijo en susurro Deidara agarrandome mi hombro

-esta bien Sasuke mañana nos iremos-

-gracias Itachi, me ire a mi cuarto quiero estar solo-dijo llevandose me gire para ver a Deidara

-que clase de hermano tienes-dije molesto

-Itachi, este de aquí si es naruto pero el esta durmiendo...-

-no te entiendo...-

-recuerda que Sakura es de hacer lo que sea para obtener lo que quiere y hasta con tal de separarlos es con tal de hacer esto-dijo

-pero que pudo haber pasado para que algo ocurriera esto-

-se que el esta dormido, además el no dejaria que nadien le tome una fotos tan comprometedoras, pero dejamelo a mi yo me encargo del resto, solo dame hasta mañana-

-esta bien lo dejare en tus mano ya luego mañana me ire con Sasuke a la cabaña-

-vendre mañana acompañarlos mañana...necesito llegar a casa antes de que se arme la bomba con mi padre si se entera de estas fotos...-dijo dandome un beso y yéndose, sabia que podia confiar en el asi que lo dejaria en sus manos...

Naruto Pov

Me encontraba en el despacho de mi padre platicando sobre la empresa mientras escuche como se abria la puerta dejando ver a Ino que llegaba con un sobre en manos...

-Tío Minato, llego esto para usted-

-¿quién lo trajo?-

-no lo se lo dejaron en la puerta-

-esta bien gracias-ella se estaba dirigiendo a la salida aunque se me quedo viendo antes de salir estaba como en sus pensamientos...

-pasa algo Ino-

-no nada...lo siento...nos vemos-dijo antes de que salgo escuche a mi padre golpeando la mesa...

-¡NARUTO...¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?-dijo gritandome y extendiendo unas fotos las cuales desconozco

-padre yo no...-

-Ino llama a Sakura inmediatamente-

-ella esta en la sala estaba platicando conmigo-

-bueno llamala enseguida-dijo mi padre alterado, mientras Ino salia del despacho, cuando entraba mi madre

-Minato ¿por qué gritas?-

-mira estas fotos, se ve que a tu hijo no le interesa su compromiso con Sasuke-dijo mostrandole las fotos en la mesa aunque yo no recordaba nada de esto

-Naruto ¿por qué?-

-madre te juro que no se nada...-dije ya que era la verdad no sabia nada

-me llamaba Minato-sama-dijo sakura entrando

-Sakura explicame esas fotos-dijo señalandolas

-Naruto no recuerdas que me dijiste anoche que valla a tu cuarto-

-no mientas-

-es la verdad ademas tambien dijiste que nos tomaramos esas fotos para mostrar a todo mundo lo cuanto nos amamos-

-¡DEJA YA DE MENTIR SAKURA!-dije ya me estaba artando

-Naruto, te das cuenta que con esto es posible que Sakura llegue a quedar embarazada-

-ya te dije que no la he tocado-

-Naruto, tu compromiso con Sasuke se ha roto, te casaras con Sakura quieras o no, para que tengas responsabilidades...-

-no lo aceptare me casare con Sasuke...-

-es mi ultima palabra Naruto, te prohíbo que tengas contacto con el, aunque Itachi este de por medio pero no le hablaras y nada Sasuke, es mi ultima palabra-dijo mi padre saliendo con mi madre, me quede ahí parado...

-bueno yo igual me retiro...vamos Ino-dijo sakura

-Sakura...tu lo planeaste todo no es asi-

-te dije que te ibas arrepentir-

-ya verás que todo tu teatrito se le caera el telón...-dije sin verla a los ojos

-eso ya lo veremos Naruto-dijo ella yéndose con Ino

-me has decepcionado...Ino-

-lo lamento Naruto-dijo ella saliendo, me sentia el peor en la vida, como iba ser posible que esto me este pasando...

-Naruto...-escuche como me llamaba Deidara al llegar

-que acaso me vas a juzgar tambien...-dije

-no siemplemente no creo nada de estas fotos...solo te digo que te voy apoyar, para descubrir lo que paso-dijo dandome animos

-gracias tu eres el unico sensato aquí-dije virando mi rostro que tenia lagrimas

-Naruto...lo peor del caso es que Sasuke ya lo sabe-dijo a lo cual me soprendio

-¡MALDICION...MALDICION...MALDICION!-dije gritando

-yo te ayudare a resolver este conflicto, solo dejame a mi tengo un plan...-dijo a lo cual me limpie mis lagrimas y me puse serio para escucharlo

-habla te escucho, no pienso perder a Sasuke ya no mas-dije seguro ya que no por algo de esa forma iba a perder a mi azachabe solo por culpa de Sakura lo iba a perder ya no mas, así que escuche cada cosa que Deidara me dijo para estar preparado de una vez, y así poner en practica el plan y ponerle fin a lo que Sakura a iniciado y así limpiar mi nombre y nada mas...

Notas finales:

Bueno que les parecio se que fui un poco cruel pero no se preocupen ya en el siguien abra boda de Naruto y Sasuke...

Así que si quieren ser padrinos dejen comentarios con su nombre al final y del personaje que quieren ya que solo son 1 padrino para naruto ya que mi hermana Alejandra sera una de ellas y 2 para Sasuke ya esperare como 2 semanas para saber quien podria ser si no yo escogere aunque no les gusta...

Bueno nos vemos bye besos y saludos a todos los que me dejan comentarios, plis dejen comentarios, y esperare mas nombres para el hermanito de Naruto


	13. Ch12 Recuperandote…Noches de bodas pa

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación y agradezco a las dos personas que quisieron estar en mi fic, bueno nos vemos bye

Espero que pasen a leer mi One-Shot

La Peor Noche… (Worst Night)

_**Ch12._ "Recuperandote…Noches de bodas parte I"**_

**Deidara Pov**

Estaba en mi cuarto esperando a que Ino llegara al cuarto para que a ella le sacara toda la verdad,a que en la mañana me la tope, mientras me iba a buscar a Itachi a su departamento para llevarlos en donde se iba a ir por petición de Sasuke, mientras Naruto estaba aquí en mi cuarto escondido en el armario escuchando todo, escuche como la puerta era abierta, era ella quien entraba...

-me buscabas deidara-

-si pasa, quiero felicitarte por haber hecho un buen trabajo con esas fotos-

-no te entiendo-

-entrenos...sabemos que lo hicieron para que el se separara de Naruto y el se quedara con Sakura...-

-es verdad, pero ¿por qué ahora te interesa lo que hicimos?-

-bueno es algo difícil es que les agardezco mucho que lo hallan hechado de la vida de mi hermano asi para que sea feliz aunque el no se de cuenta...-

-bueno a la que debes de felicitar es a sakura ya que ella lo planeo todo-

-cuentame el plan para ver si algun día lo pongo en practica-dije para ver si me decia algo

-bueno es difícil, pero promete que no se lo diras a nadien, ni a Itachi-

-es una promesa, ademas cuando me case con el cuando nazca el que es mi hijo lo abandonare, al igual a el...-dije si que me dolia cada palabra que decia

-bueno esta bien...sakura consiguió uns polvos que son se sonifero, asi que se los puso al agua que tenia, mientras el se quedo dormido, y aprovechamos el momento para entrar al cuarto, al principio si queria pero después me arrepenti ya que no queria hacer sufrir a naruto al igual a sasuke, pero ya no podia hacer nada ya que sakura me amenazo asi ella se metio a su cama de el desnuda pero te juro que no paso nada ya que yo estaba presente en ese momento...-

-esta bien...entonces no paso nada entre ellos-

-no paso nada, en serio-

-lo sabia, Naruto ya puedes salir-dije a lo cual ella se sorprendio bastante

-Ino como pudiste hacer esto, en verdad-dijo naruto

-perdoname, Naruto-oniicha-dijo ella callendo de rodillas

-si quieres arreglar las cosas ven conmigo a casa de Sasuke para que puedas decirle la verdad-

-si lo are ademas ya estoy arta de sakura que me trate de esa manera tan mala, ademas en verdad lo lamento...-dijo ella

-entonces vamos a su cara ahora...-dijo naruto a lo cual lo tuve que interrumpir

-espera naruto, sasuke no esta en su casa, se fue-dije a lo cual el se sobresalto un poco...

**Naruto Pov**

No imposible el amor de mi vida se fue no lo podia creer, pero tenia que ir por el ahora ya que jamás lo dejaria ir...

-dime deidara ¿dónde esta?-

-vamos yo te llevare hasta el en el camino hablare con itachi para avisarle que vamos para halla-dijo era un alivo para mi, nos dirigimos al auto, mientras en el camino el hablaba con itachi, al llegar nos bajamos del auto fui el primero en tocar la puerta dejando ver a Itachi que estaba ahí esperandonos...

-Sasuke esta en su cuarto, la verdad esta muy lastimado...-

-yo hablare con el...vamos Ino-dije cuando nos fuimos al cuarto dejando a Itachi con Deidara, al llegar entre y cerre la puerta al momento, vi a sasuke recostado boca abajo podia escuchar sollozos por parte de el, sabia que lloraba y por mi culpa...

-te dije que no queria hablar con nadien Itachi, dejame solo-dijo el sin verme

-no pienso dejarte solo ya no mas-dije a lo cual se sopredio bastante se alzo a verme con sus ojos rojos...

-N-Naruto...-dijo en susurro

-Sasuke he venido a recuperarte-dije veía como el se levantaba de la cama

-¿qué haces aquí?... ¡acaso piensas lastimarme mas de lo normal!-dijo el pasando de largo de mi

-tenemos que hablar-dije jalándolo

-tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar Naruto-dijo pero lo jale para que lo abrazara por la cintura, coloque mi mano en cuello para atraerlo a mi y besarlo con pasion, el no me correspondia, un, pero al poco tiempo me comenzo a corresponder el beso, enrollando sus brazos en mi cuello...

-...Naruto...-dijo al separarse de mi

-escucha lo que Ino te tenga que decir te lo pido...-dije

-esta bien solo espero que sea bueno...-dijo el al fin escuchara lo que ella dira, así Ino comenzó a relatarle como ella me dijo de repente vi a Sasuke como se le abrian los ojos como platos, a lo cual lo mire el se giro a mi abrazándome por el cuello, ya que estaba llorando

-…perdóname Naruto, te juzgue sin averiguar…snif…snif…en serio…-dijo Ino salio para dejarnos a ambos solos lleva a Sasuke a la cama, para sentarlo, entre mis piernas mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura…

-Sasuke…ya paso…ahora tu y yo estamos unidos ahora…-

-pero cuando regresemos nos separaron y yo no quiero que te vallas con ella-dijo a lo cual el me beso apasionadamente colocandose encima de mi…

-…Sasuke…te amo- dije separandonos del beso

-Naruto…hazme tuyo ahora…onegai- el me pedia sonrojado que lo hagasmo ahora pero yo no sabia que hacer

-Sasuke vamos esperar…-

-no lo quieres hacer…Naruto-me dijo tristemente

-no es eso, es que te prometo que esta noche te are mío…ya que vas hacer mi esposo hoy mismo…-dije el abrió los ojos sorprendido

-pero…Naruto yo si quiero…pero no es muy pronto-

-no además si nos casamos ahora ya veras que no nos separaran…-dije besandolo despacio…

-esta bien acepto…Naruto…pero quienes seras nuestros testigos…-

-eso dejamelo a mi tengo 2 amigas las cuales son Alexa-san y Minami-Chan, siempre me han apoyado en todos…ellas podrian ser mis testigos tu tienes algún amigo o amiga para que sea tu testigo…-

-si podria llamar a Jessica-san y a Yenni-Chan para esto…solo espero que acepte-dijo el separandose de mi, yo me acerque a mi celular, llame a Alexa…

***Llamada…***

_-moshi, moshi…-_

_-Alexa soy yo…Naruto…-_

_-¿Cómo estas Naruto?...desde hace tiempo que no se de ti…-_

_-si veraz necesito un favor tuyo y de Minami-Chan…-_

_-si claro ella esta conmigo ahora, estamos saliendo de trabajar…-_

_-ya no van a regresar a trabajar…si no hasta mañana-_

_-si exacto dime ¿Qué favor quiere?...te pondré en altavoz para que Minami también lo escuche…-_

_-hei…Naruto hace mucho tiempo que no se de ti…-dijo Minami_

_-si lo se bueno el favor que les quiero pedir, es que si ambas quieren ser mis testigos de boda esta misma tarde a las 4 de la tarde, ya esta todo arreglado…-_

_-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…se casa Naruto al fin!-dijeron ambas emocionada_

_-diganme entonces acepta…-con casi mis oídos sordos..._

_-claro jamás nos perderiamos tu boda…-dijo Alexa_

_-dalo por hecho que vamos a estar ahí…dime quieres que le avisemos a alguien más…-_

_-si necesito que comuniquen a Gaara, Sai su esposo, al igual que a Hinata y Neji…solo ellos además esta boda es en secreto de mis padres…-_

_-¿Por qué…algo paso Naruto?-dijo Minami_

_-si pero prométanme que no se lo diran a nadie mas…-_

_-¡lo juramos!-dijeron juntas, así les comente todo, aunque no con tanto detalle hasta que luego de unos minutos, ambas se quedaron calladas, hasta que solo Alexa se altero un poco_

_-¡maldita pelos de chicle, zorra cualquiera, mal nacida, pero juro que me vengare de ella!-_

_-ya tranquila por eso me casare con Sasuke para que a ambos no nos separe-_

_-estas tomando la decision correcta Naruto, si en verdad amas a Sasuke deben ser felices no solo por que tu padre halla visto una fotos así no significa que te tengas que casar con la persona que no quieres…-dijo Minami segura_

_-gracias chicas cuanto con ustedes…-_

_-claro saludame a Sasuke e Itachi-dijo Alexa_

_-saludame a todos, nos vemos Naruto-termino la llamada_

***Fin de llamada…***

-ya esta listo Sasuke, ellas les avisaran a Gaara, Sai, Neji y Hinata…se que a Gaara que es un hermano para ti no lo dejaras, no es así…-

-mmm…Naruto llame a mis amigas y dijeron que están ahí, aunque Jessica insistio mucho que llevaria los anillos, y mientras Yenni estaba insultando a Sakura, de tan solo recordar aquello que decía me daba algo de risa…-dijo el sonriendome me acerque abrazarlo por la cintura y besarlo con pasión el enredo sus brazos en mi cuello

-vamos a decirle a los demás…-dije bajamos a verlos para decirles sobre que nos casaremos hoy mismo…

**Sasuke Pov**

Estábamos en la sala con ellos platicando sobre lo que vamos hacer esta tarde, aunque claro esta ellos dudaban un poco sobre si estaba bien…

-chicos están seguros…-

-si mas que seguros…-dije

-bueno entonces no hay marcha atrás, vamos a rentar un departamento en el cual podamos festejar con sus amigos que llamaron para la boda…-

-gracias a ambos…-

-solo espero que seas feliz ototo…-me dijo Itachi, al acercarme lo abrace con delicadeza de no lastimar a mi sobrino(a)…

-bueno entonces, que esperamos ya vieron que hora es son las 2 de la tarde tiene 2 horas para arreglarse…-dijo Itachi

-vamos arreglarte Naruto…-dijo Deidara llevándoselo al cuarto de abajo, mientras Itachi me jalaba para llevarme al cuarto de arriba…

-Ino vamos necesito que me ayudes también…-

-¿eh?...pero yo…-dijo un poco dudosa

-a veces hay que perdonar a la gente, no crees niisa-dije viendo a Itachi

-el tiene razón vamos…-dijo el así que los 3 subimos al cuarto para arreglarme

***1 hora después***

Se ve que tardamos demasiado en prepararme, cuando llegamos a lo que es la planta baja vi a Naruto que estaba ni mas que decirlo, se veía como un angel caido del cielo(*~* XD *¬*) el vestia un pantalón color negro una camisa color naranja, se notaba que era de manga larga, aunque lógicamente la manga la tenia doblada hasta sus codos, aun tenia sus cabellos alborotados, el cuello de su camisa estaba abierto dejando al descubierto su cuello al igual su collar igual que el mio, pero me deje de verlo embobado, para seguir bajan las escaleras, al llegar ellos se giraron a verme…

-ya estoy listo Naruto…-dije pero note su mirada encima de algo ese dobe me estaba comiendo con la mirada…

**Naruto Pov…**

Gire mi rostro para ver a Sasuke que me había llamado o por dios veía al mismísimo dios en persona, el cual tenia nombre Sasuke, parecia como un dios caido del olimpo, el vestida completamente blanco, tenia un pantalón con rasgos de color azulado, mientras la camisa de manga larga enrollada hasta su codo, mientras la camisa tenia de igual manera rasgos de color azul, su cabello seguía igual, el cuello de la camisa estaba abierto, dejando ver aquel cuello, que quería besar, morder y dejarlo marcado como mío, dejaba ver aquel collar que le tenia dado cuando nos separamos desde chicos…

-creo que lo hemos perdido…-escuche la voz de Deidara a mi lado

-¡NARUTO NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI!-escuche como me grito Sasuke a lo cual reacción al momento y salí de mi trance, me acerque a el lo abrace por la cintura mientras el me abrazaba por el cuello ocultando su rostro en mi cuello…

-vamos que después se nos hace tarde…-dije-chicos les engarco el resto, especialmenta a ti Deidara…-dije viendolo, mientras me iba con Sasuke, al llegar a lo que es el registro civil ahí estaban Alexa y Minami esperandome, ambas habían cambiado bastante, Aleza tenia un pantalón negro con zapatillas negras y una blusa azul con una florecita arriba en un costado ella era muy atractiva cualquier hombre la conquitaria al igual a Minami era de igual de atractiva que ella, vestia un vestido color rojo vino tenia cabellos suelto bueno ambas lo traian, ella estaban en la entrada…

-Naruto, Sasuke los estábamos esperando…-

-chicas se los agradecere mil, por haber venido-

-no hay de que ya les hemos avisado a los que nos pediste y Gaara y Sai ya están adentro, es que Sai estaba un poco cansando con eso de su embarazo, de 5 meses ya que le dijeron que en realidad no era uno si no 2 una niña y un niño, no los hagababan de decir…-

-que felicidad, por ellos…-dijo Sasuke

-bueno Sasuke aun no llegan tus amigas…-dije cuando me gire viendo a dos chicas, llegando igual atractivas una chica de cabello color negro atado de lado, mientras vestia una falda de mezclilla con una blusa que solo se ataba de cuello, llevaba con ella un bulto cruza color blanco, esa sabia que era Jessica, mientras la del otro lado sabia que era Yenni, que llevaba un pantalón de vestir blanco, con algunos bordados de color negro, mientras una blusa de tirantes color negro y su cabello suelto, ambas se acercaron a nosotros que estábamos ahí, Sasuke se separo de mi yendo abrazar a Jessica…

-gracias por venir…en serio…-dijo Sasuke al separarse

-de nada para que crees que son los amigos…-dijo ella

-Sasuke siempre contaras con nosotras…-dijo Yenni…

-bueno que tal si entramos y esperamos a los demas…-dije entramos, esperamo a que llegaran Hinata y Neji, así comenzó la ceremonia, pasaron como unos 30 minutos…

-Sasuke Uchiha acepta a Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki como su legitimo esposo hasta que la muerte lo separe…-

-si acepto…-

-Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, acepto por esposo a Sasuke Uchiha como su legitimo esporo hasta que la muerte lo separe…-

-si acepto…-

-los anillos por favor…-dijo viendo como Jessica se acercaba del lado se Sasuke y me mi lado Minami que a ambos nos estregaban un anillo, así ambos no lo colocamos

-hay alguien quien no quiere que esta pareja se case que calle ahora o calle para siempre…-dijo el juez, nadie respondio, lógicamente nadie respondio…

-bueno yo los declaro formalmente esposos…firmen el acta…-dijo dandonos una pluma, Sasuke firmo primero, luego firme yo…

-los testigos del Sr. Naruto…-se acercaron Alexa y Minami a firmar

-los testigos de Sr. Sasuke…-vi como se acercaban Jessica y Yenni a firmar

-puede besar a su esposo…-así que jale a Sasuke por la cintura atrayéndolo a mi besándolo con pasión mientras Sasuke me correspondía, abrazándome por el cuello, nos separamos, nos comenzaron a felicitar, recibí un mensaje de Deidara…

**_Naruto el departamento queda a dos cuadras del registro civil, mientras lo que nos encargaste ya esta listo, estaremos afuera del departamento esperándolo a todos ustedes…_**

**_atte. Deidara…_**

**_P.D._ ¡FELICIDADES HERMANITO!_**

-bueno chicos vamos al departamento en el cual vamos a tener que festejar-dije nos encaminamos al departamento al llegar vimos a Deidara que estaba ahí esperándonos junto con Itachi e Ino que nos felicitaron…

-hagamos un brindis por los novios…-dijo Deidara

-¡viva los novios!-dijeron todos

-les agradezco a todos por haber venido aquí en un momento tan feliz para nosotros…-dije seguimos con la fiesta, ya estaba anocheciendo, cuando Alexa y Minami se acercaron a mi…

-bueno Naruto nosotras nos tenemos que ir mañana trabajamos temprano…-

-si es verdad espero que te la pases bien en tu noche de bodas…espero que esto te sirva para esta noche es de parte mía y de Minami-Chan…-dijo Alexa entregandome una cajita larga, al abrirla me tope con un botecito blanco parecia crema…

-A-Alexa-Chan…M-Minami-Chan esto es…-

-es crema de lubricación…para esta noche…bueno nos vemos Naruto sayonara…-dijeron ambas para desaparecer mientras yo guardaba lo que me dieron y honestamente me iba a servir esta noche, me acerque a mi esposo donde estaba platicando con Jessica y Yenni que al parecer ya se iba a retirar…

-chicas, me voy a robar a mi esposo por un ratito-dije abrazando a Sasuke por la espalda

-no te preocupes Naruto nosotras ya nos ibamos, mañana tenemos un viaje de negocios y no sabes hasta cuando regresaremos…-dijo Yenni

-es verdad, pero les deseamo lo mejor a ambos en serio, solo esperamos el momento en que quede embarazado Sasuke…kyaaaaaa ya que quiero ser la engarcada de un baby shower para el…-dijo Jessica animada

-bueno si quedo en cinta tu seras la primera que lo sepa…-

-gracias Sasuke-Kun…bueno Yenni vamos ya…-

-si nos vemos chicos les deseamos lo mejor en esta noche de bodas kukukuku…nos vemos sayonara…-dijo Yenni así comenzaron a irse todos los invitados Itachi, Ino y Deidara se ofrecieron a terminar de arreglar todo, mientras yo jalaba a mi amado esposo y me lo llevaba…

-¿Dónde vamos Naruto?-pregunto

-bueno vamos a pasar nuestra noche de bodas…en la cabaña…-dije deteniendo el auto en la cabaña, nos bajamos, lo atraje a mi besandolo con pasión mientras entrabamos a la cabaña…

**Deidara Pov**

Me encontraba en el cuarto con Itachi, ino se había ido a su cuarto a descansar ya que mañana regresaria pero no diria nada, a los 30 minutos todo el cuarto estaba oscuro solo se podía oir gemidos los cuales era de Itachi, ya que yo me encontraba besando cada parte del cuerpo de Itachi…

-ahhh…mmm…Dei-Chan…-

-tranquilo aquí viene lo mejor…-lo comencé a preparar lentamente hasta que mis dedos ya salían con facilidad de su entrada…

-mmm…Deidara…hazlo…-

-hacer que…-

-solo hazlo…-

-dime y lo ago-

-solo metemela hazme el amor…Deidara…-

-como ordenes Coma-Chan…-dije el hizo pucheros ya que no le gustaba que le dijera así ya que su nombre significa comadreja, al abrió sus piernas de una manera que ya me lo quería comer por completo, así que me posicione entre sus piernas para embestirlo de una vez, al entrar sentí su estreches, comencé a moverme Itachi de aferraba a mi espalda, mientras yo tenia mis manos a los costados de su cuerpo y no caer encima de la ya que si lo así podía dañar a mi hijo que viene en camino…

-motto…motto…Deidara…-

-ahh…mmm…Itachi eres delicioso…-vi como el estiraba una mano a mi cabello y jalaba el hilo que tenia mi cabello para dejarlo suelto, hice lo mismo con su cabello para desatarlo así continue con mis embestidas cada vez mas rapidas y profundas, me coloque de rodillas para para agarrar sus caderas y alzarlas así podía entrar mejor en el…

-ahhhhh…Deidara…ahí…onegai…mmm…motto…-

-grrr…eres estrecho Itachi…creo que ya…mmm-

-yo también….creo que ya me…¡Deidara!-llego al clímax antes que yo, le di como 3 o 4 embestidas mas y me vine en su interior espero a regularizar mi respiración al igual que Itachi, salí con cuidado de el para recostarme de lado, y traerlo a mi nos cubrimos con la sabana…

-te amo Deidara…-

-yo también te amo Itachi… ¿Cómo se la estarán pasando los chicos?-

-es su noche de bodas el logico que se la están pasado bien…-dijo Itachi levantandose y besándome

-si tienes razon…mmm…ahh… ¿Q-Qué h-haces…?-sentí como el se auto penetraba

-que tal otra rondita…-dijo acercandose a mi lamiendo el lobulo de mi oreja

-eres inrresistible…Ita-Chan…-el ahora el dominante, ahora íbamos por nuestra segunda ronda…

Notas finales:

Bueno que les parecio espero que halla sido de su agrado, y esperare sus comentarios y espero que pasen a ver mi one-shot que cree bueno de un video lo saque aunque le cambie cosas

La Peor Noche… (Worst Night)


	14. Ch13 Recuperándote…Noches de bodas pa

Notas del capitulo:

¡AL FIN LEMON NARUSASU PARA USTEDES!

Espero que lo disfruten especialmente las que son amantes del NARUSASU bueno nos vemos bye besos disfrútenlo…

A es verdad se me olvidaba que en el anterior capitulo, aparte de que hubo lemon DEIITA debo aclarar que aquí Itachi ya es un vampiro completo, por su bebe mas adelante daré ejemplo pero por medio de Sasuke ya que el también se convertirá en vampiro…

Ch13._ "Recuperándote…Noches de bodas parte II"

Naruto Pov

Ya estábamos entrando a la cabaña, me comía a besos a Sasuke como si no hubiera mañana, al entrar nos separamos, al poco tiempo subimos a la habitación que se ubicaba arriba, pero antes de entrar retuve a Sasuke…

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-solo necesito que cierres los ojos un momento…-dije cargándolo estilo princesa

-e-espera…b-bájame…N-Naruto…-

-eres mi esposa, así que una buena esposa debe de entrar así a su casa o mejor dicho cuarto-dije susurrándole al oído el cerro sus ojos, entramos observe cada rincón del cuarto como estaba decorado, en serio les debía una a ellos…

-puedes abrir los ojos…-lo baje, luego lo abrace por la espalda…

-es hermosos…-ambos observamos como estaba el cuarto lleno de velas, y rosas pétalos de rosas regadas, por todo el piso al igual por la cama

-es solo para ti mi Sasuke…-dije agarrando su meton y girarlo a mi para atrapar sus labios apasionadamente

-N-Nar…-no lo deje terminar ya que los volví atrapar en un beso realmente exquisito, saque de mi bolsa una cinta que fui cruzando por sus ojos de Sasuke para cubrirlos

-tranquilo esto te encantara…-dije tapándole los ojos y llevándolo a la cama para céntralo entre mis piernas y comenzar a besar su cuello blanco y largo, mientras el solo daba suspiro tras suspiro, le comencé abrir el Kimono (cuando estaba en la recepción ellos ya se habían cambiado sus ropas por Yukatas, solo Naruto ya que la de Sasuke lo confundieron con un Kimono, bueno de todos modos es un Kimono XD), lentamente fui bajando la tela por sus hombros besándolos con pasión al igual mordiéndolo poco a poco, note como debajo de sus boxers se hacia un pequeño bulto al parecer ya se había excitado…

-ahh…Naruto…-

-shh…tranquilo…-dije sacandole el Kimono, yo igual me saque mi Yukata, fui bajando mi mano a sus boxers lentamente, metiendo mi mano para acariciar su miembro excitado

-ahhhhhh, Naruto…mmm-

-estas excitado Sasuke…-le quite la prenda que le quedaba, mientras lo comenzaba a masturbar en ese momento sabia que Sasuke llegaría pronto, así que lo voltee para besarlo, lo recosté en la cama, baje poco hasta llegar a su miembro que estaba excitado, pase mi lengua el arqueo su espalda al contacto…

-¡ahhh, Naruto…mmm…ya no aguanto…me vengo…!-dijo el termino por derramar si semilla en mi boca, mientras el respiraba agitadamente, mientras yo lo observaba, me fui quitando mis ropas para quedar en las mismas condiciones, lo bese con delicadeza mientras el colocaba sus manos en mi pecho y el se colocaba encima de mi besándome aun con pasión, fue bajando a mi cuello, mientras yo solo disfrutaba de sus caricias…

Sasuke Pov

Al fin yo y Naruto ibamos a ser uno solo y es lo que había esperado por mucho tiempo, fui bajando por su vientre con besos apasionados, pasando mi lengua por esos botoncitos cuando llegue a su miembro ya erecto y despierto a lo cual me llamo la Asencio, pase mi lengua por lo largo de el

-ahh…Sasuke…mmm…-

-solo quiero darte placer Naruto…-dije mientras lo metí por completo a mi boca el estaba ten entretenido gimiendo a lo cual me encantaba de primera esa expresión en su rostro me encanta…

-Naruto…te gusta…-

-si pero no quiero…ahhh…acabar así de esa manera…-

-¿eh?...-me quede en duda ya que el invirtió las posiciones y quede de nuevo debajo de el seguí besando mi cuello me encantaba cada vez que lo hace…

-Naruto…mmm…ahhh…-sentí como se frotaba conmigo provocando que nuestros miembros se rozaran me encantaba cada vez que lo hacia…

-Sasuke…ahhh…delicioso…-

-Sasuke ya es momento…lo sabes…-

-si Naruto…hazlo…-

-no te are daño…lo prometo…-dijo llevando su mano a un pequeño buró alado de la cama, sacando del cajón un frasco, el fue bajando con besos, hasta que en mi entras sentí su lengua

-¿Q-Que h-haces N-Naruto?-pregunte un poco tembloroso

-ya lo veras y sentirás…-dijo, pero cuando se separo, yo cerré mis piernas al poco tiempo el se sorprendió

-Sasuke tienes miedo…-dijo con algo de tristeza

-si, pero de que duela…-

-pensé que tenías miedo de recordar aquello, tú sabes-

-si lo se Naruto pero, no tengo miedo de eso si no de que doliera…-

-al principio si pero luego ya no…confías en mi-dijo besando mi frente

-si confío en ti, siempre Naruto-

-entonces si confías en mi abre tus piernas…-dijo yo obedecí abriéndolas hasta donde podía, sentí como aquel liquido era derramado en mi entrada…

-esta frió…Naruto-

-tranquilo necesito prepararte ahora Sasuke…-dijo sentí un dolor punzante en mi entrada era un dedo de Naruto se sentía placentero y doloroso al mismo tiempo pero, lo supere el comenzó a mover el dedo lentamente mientras me acostumbraba, luego sentí otro dedo de Naruto en mi interior arquee mi espalda al contacto…

Naruto Pov

Note como mis dedos ya salían de su interior, pero espere un poco más a que se acostumbrara ya que no quería que sufriera mi niño…

-Sasuke…te amo…ahora, eres mi zafiro, mi noche, mi novio, mi amante y ahora esposo por la ley…siempre te respetare…-dije dandole un beso en la frente

-Naruto…creo que ahh, estoy listo…-dijo entre gemidos, mientras me posicionaba entre sus piernas y sacaba mis dedos de su interior…

-Sasuke abrázame aferrate a mi fuerte…-dije mientras el me abrazaba fuerte ya que sabia que paso ibamos a dar ahora…

-Naruto hazme tuyo, tu igual eres, mi zafiro, mi luz, mi novio, mi amante y ahora mi esposo ya no puedo pedir mas…-dijo besándome, metí la punta de mi miembro en su interior mientras el me agarraba fuerte por el dolor punzante…

-ahh…-

-Sasuke, creo que mejor nos detenemos…-

-no esta bien…continua…-

-…pero te puedo…-no pude terminar ya que me beso

-no te preocupes…todo va a estar bien…mmm…quiero ser uno contigo…-dijo el besándome con pasión

-entrare de una…-dije y lo embestí con fuerza provocando que el clavara sus uñas en mi espalda, ardían pero no era como el dolor que el sentía por mi intromisión…

-…Sasuke…-

-no te muevas…Naruto…-dijo viendo finas lagrimas decender de sus ojos hermosos, pase mi lengua limpiándolo e impidiendo que aquellas lagrimas cayeran, pasamos como 10 minutos a que el se acostumbrara a la intromisión por mi parte, cuando el comenzó a mover sus caderas…

-muévete Naruto…-

-no esperare un poco más…te lastime-baje una mano a nuestras intimidades en donde están unidas, sentí un liquido que salía de su interior de Sasuke, alce mi mano mostrándole un poco de sangre de el

-no te preocupes eso significa que entregue mi virginidad a mi esposo…-dijo acercándose a mi besándome…

-esta bien me moveré despacio primero…-

Comencé un vaivén lento primero para luego ir incrementando con las embestidas poco a poco mientras Sasuke me abrazaba por el cuello, tenia entre abierta la boca y sus ojos igual se notaba finas lagrimas pero era de pasión y de lujuria que tenia, lo abrace para sentarlo en mi regazo el coloco su barbilla en mi hombro derecho mientras yo en el contrario, detuve mis embestidas ya que finas lagrimas descendían de Sasuke no entendía el porque de sus lagrimas…

-Sasuke ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunte separándome de el un momento

-yo…Naruto…recordé algo pero no es nada…-dijo impidiendo que lo mirara

-Sasuke no tienes que mentir…dime-dije agarrando su mentón y girarlo para verlo

-Naruto es que recordé que hace unos minutos que nos casamos recordé a mi padres, que deseaba que ellos estuvieran conmigo en ese momento…-dijo abrazándome

-ya mi niño ellos siempre van a estar contigo siempre y cuando tu los recuerdes…-dije dandole un casto beso

-si tienes razón…-dijo el se volvió acomodar en su lugar

-en que estábamos…-comencé a embestirlo el se aferraba a mi

-ahhh…mmm…ahhh…motto…motto…Naruto…-gimió en mi oído

-tranquilo…grr…estas estrecho Sasuke…-dije, pero me salí de el un momento el me iba a reprochar pero lo detuve

-ponte de cuatro Sasuke…-el obedeció y así lo hizo, baje a su orificio, pude notar como de esa pequeña entrada salía unos hilitos de sangre, pase mi lengua por donde estaba la sangre, el se estremeció por lo que hacia, el se giro para verme con sus mejillas sonrojadas se veía tan tierno de esa manera…

-…Naruto…hazlo…-dijo en susurro, me coloque detrás de el y lo embestí de una sola estocada a lo cual el reacciono abriendo sus ojos y cayendo de cara a la almohada, comencé a embestirlo mientras el apretaba las sabanas fuertemente, me sostenía de la madera de la cama apretándola, mientras con una mano agarraba la cadera de Sasuke, con eso me ayudaba a las embestidas…

-…Naruto…ahhhh…mmm…-gimió virándose a verme con sus ojos llenos de lujuria y pasión me acerque a el besándolo, quite mi mano de la madera de la cama, para agarrar las caderas de Sasuke con ambas manos para profundizar las embestidas, cada gemido lo ahogábamos en un beso húmedo que nos estábamos dando entre nuestras lenguas se jugaban en un baile danzante, nos separamos solo un hilito de saliva nos unía a ambos de la comisura de sus labios de Sasuke salía un hilito de saliva, detuve mis embestidas, para girarlo sin salir de el, alce sus piernas encima de mis hombros, así que salí de el y entraba de una…

-¡ahhhhhhhhhh!-

-…Sasuke…mmm…ahhh…grr…me encantas…-

-Naruto ahí…dale ahí de nuevo…ahhh-volví a repetir la misma acción una y otra vez, baje sus piernas enredándolas en mis caderas…

-Sasuke te amo…te amo…-

-yo…ahhh…también…ya mero…me…-dijo baje una mano a su miembro para masturbarlo, pude notar que dentro de poco se correría así que comencé a masturbarlo al movimiento de las embestidas…

-Naruto…yo ya…me vengo… ¡Naruto!-grito llegando primero que yo, mientras, sentía como mi miembro era apresado por sus paredes de Sasuke, así que con 3 estocadas mas y me corrí con su interior llenándolo de mi semillas por completo, caí encima de el con mi respiración agitada, el igual estaba si como yo, acerco su mano jugando mis cabellos con suavidad, me alce para verlo y besarlo con pasión salí de el con cuidado, mientras en el beso me llevaba el ultimo gemido de Sasuke, me recosté a su lado contemplándolo sudado sus cabellos pegados a su frente, pase mi mano para quitárselos, mientras el así lo mismo como yo, cerré mis ojos un momento, para cuando me di cuenta el ya estaba encima de mi…

-…Naruto…-

-…Sasuke… ¿Qué haces?...-

-otra ronda mas…-dijo y se auto penetro, y comenzó a cabalgar encima de mi, arquee mi espalda al contacto de su estreches que sentí por parte de el, podía sentir mi esencia caliente dentro de el, cuando me di cuenta, el se apoyaba con sus manos en mi pecho, mientras el hacia su cabeza para atrás aquella poso me excitaba mas, mientras veía su cuello, me senté y comencé a besar su cuello, Sasuke se aferro a mis cabellos, a ambos una capa de sudor ya nos cubría con mis manos lo ayudaba en las penetraciones mas rápidas…

-…Sasuke grr…estas estrecho…-

-ahhh…motto…motto…Naruto…-

-…Sasuke…mmm…-

-¡ahhhhhhhhh!-

Lo volví a recostar mientras una de nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas y con la otra tenia alzada su cadera de Sasuke para incrementar mis embestidas…

-Naruto ya casi no aguanto más…-

-solo un poco…mas…mmm…Sasuke…-

Seguí así incrementando cada vez mas la embestidas, así fue que me di cuenta que su entrada de Sasuke ya estaba un poco mas apretada, a lo cual el me estaba dándome a entender que el estaba llegando al clímax…

-ya estoy llegando…-

-yo también Sasuke…-

-¡Naruto/Sasuke!-gritamos juntos

Ambos llegamos al tercer orgasmo de la noche, me derrame nuevamente dentro de el, ambos caímos cansados con nuestras respiraciones agitadas…

Sasuke Pov

Estaba cansado nunca pensé tener una noche como esta la cual siempre voy a recordar sobre todos, podía sentir el seme de Naruto caliente en mi interior salio de mi con cuidado, ahora si nos recostamos yo encima de su pecho, mientras el me cubría con la sabana al igual el me abrazaba…

-…Sasuke…-me llamo

-dime…Naruto…-dije alzándome viéndolo

-gracias…-me dijo, me quede confundido ante eso

-¿Por qué?-pregunte sin quitarle la mirada…

-por hacerme feliz…pensé que te perdería después de lo ocurrido con Sakura…-

-sabes pensé que de igual manera me habías engañado, pero cuando viniste a buscarme eso significa que si te importo…- dije dandole un casto beso

-no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada iba a averiguar hasta fondo para decírtelo y ya viste ahora todo esta arreglado…-

-ahora soy tu esposo…ahora más que nada en el mundo estoy más que feliz…-

-yo también Sasuke…te amo…vamos a descansar un rato para después seguir disfrutando nuestra luna de miel…-

-¿Cuándo regresaremos?-pregunte

-dentro de un mes regresaremos no quiero perderme mi luna de miel junto al esposo más hermoso del planeta…-dijo besándome, me separe y me acomode para dormir placidamente junto a el, me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo al instante, al igual que Naruto, ahora me sentía feliz ya que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma al amor de mi vida y con la persona que formaría mi vida aunque solo faltaba algo mis padre…algo lo cual ya no se puede devolver…pero ahora más que nunca formare mi familia…

Notas finales:

Que les pareció espero que lo hallan disfrutado a lo máximo nos vemos en el siguiente a partir de aquí abra mas lemon NARUSASU y a lo mejor abra un poco de DEITA pero ya lo veré bueno nos vemos…

Ch14._ "Descubrimientos…"

./2611/3873899124_


	15. Ch14 Descubrimientos…

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado nos vemos abajo...

Ch14._ "Descubrimientos…"

* 1 mes después *

Sasuke Pov

Había pasado la mejor luna de miel en mi vida, cada noche que podíamos estar solos hacíamos el amor aunque a veces nos cachaba mi hermano en plena acción a lo cual trate de poder evitar algo así de nuevo, con ese mes Naruto me demostró que en verdad me amo como yo a el, mi hermano ya tenia 5 meses de embarazo aunque ya era diferente a mi ya que en el mes de nuestra luna de miel Deidara lo trasformo en vampiro, a lo cual me sorprendió, ya que solo faltaba yo en el momento que menos me lo espere también será una de ellos a lo cual sabia desde el principio en que estuve con Naruto...

Nos dirigíamos ya a la residencia de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki ya teníamos que regresar, me encontraba en el auto entre las piernas de Naruto comiéndomelo a besos a cada paso, mientras el me abrazaba por la cintura...

-te amo Sasuke...-

-también Naruto...crees que al regresar no nos separen estando casados-

-no lo permitiré nunca te separaran de mi primero muerto que antes separarte de mi...-

-no digas eso Naruto, no podría vivir sin ti...-dije un poco asustado

-como te lo dije nunca te voy a dejar...-dijo el dándome un beso, pero nos vimos interrumpidos por nuestros acompañantes

-oigan estamos aquí...-dijo mi hermano

-dejen de comerse a besos...ya casi llegamos...-dijo Deidara, me acomode en el pecho de Naruto para dormir un rato, últimamente tenia mucho sueño de lo inusual a lo cual me llamo la atención pero no le tomaría importancia cuando me di cuenta Naruto me estaba levantando...

-Sasuke ya llegamos a casa...-dijo abrí los ojos bajamos del auto, estábamos apunto de entrar pero me detuve antes de entrar

-no tengas miedo, estoy contigo Sasuke...-dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-gracias...Naruto vamos...-dije seguro no permitiría que nadie me separe de mi dobe, al entrar vimos a todos hasta a Sakura que estaba ahí es lo único que no entendía del porque estaba ahí mismo...

-ya regresamos Oka-sama, Oto-sama...-dijo Deidara llamando la atención de todos al momento su madre de giro se acerco abrazando a ambos rubios mientras nosotros nos quedábamos atrás...

-mis niños estaba tan preocupada por ustedes...-dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte

-madre lamentamos preocuparte...-dijo Naruto al momento, vi como su padre se levantaba de su lugar, mientras se acercaba a Naruto cuando me di cuenta Naruto ya estaba en el suelo con su mejilla roja...

-¡Naruto!-grite al igual Deidara

-¡Minato!-grito su madre asustada

-eres un irresponsable Naruto dejándonos sin saber nada de ti, al igual dejando a tu prometida sola con una angustia..-

-Oto-sama...solo fui a recuperar lo que me pertenecía por mucho tiempo...-dijo el levantándose acercándose a mi abrazándome por la cintura...

-aléjate de el, es mi prometido...-dijo Sakura...

Mientras me acurruque en su pecho de Naruto para no escucharla, pero ya estaba arto de huir de ella ahora si me escucharía

-escucha bien Sakura...el es mi esposo y ya no es tú prometido...-

-¿Cómo...?-se quedo en shock hasta no fue el único también sus padre, para que ellos lo sepan mostré mi anillo de bodas...

-Naruto, te prohibí que no te acercaras a el, desde lo que paso con Sakura...-

-pero yo te dije desde el principio que no me casaría con ella...-dijo Naruto estrechándome mas a su pecho

-padre no puedes obligar a Naruto a algo que no quiere solo por capricho de Sakura...-dijo Deidara defendiéndonos

-el tiene razón...además amo a Sasuke no amare a nadie mas que no sea el...-dijo besándome ante todos

-Minato-sama usted no pude permitir esto, además Naruto no puede dejarme porque estoy embarazada...-ella dijo eso me quede en shock no pude ser si Naruto me dijo que no la toco para nada, pero ella lo decía con tal seguridad intenten separarme de el, pero me estrecho mas a el impidiendo que no me alejara, lo vire a ver con lagrimas en los ojos

-pensé que me amabas Naruto...-

-no Sasuke no le creas ella miente jamás la toque, además su hubiera estado con ella, no te tocaría y ni te vería a la cara, pero te hice mió aquella noche de bodas porque eso comprueba que a ella jamás la toque...-dijo

-Naruto...te divorciaras de Sasuke y te casaras con Sakura apenas te separes de el...-dijo molesto, yo me aferre a el

-no lo are no me casare con ella además mi esposo es Sasuke...-dijo molesto

-pues eso es cosa del pasado ahora te casaras con Sakura...Sasuke te pido que te vallas de esta casa y no regreses, olvídate de mi hijo...-dijo en manera fría me quede en shock vire a ver a Naruto que me sonrió y me dio un casto beso...

-padre si Sasuke se va yo también me voy...ya que te lo diré una y otra vez no me casare con Sakura...-

-Naruto, no puedes dejar a tu hijo solo...-el tenia razón, aunque no sabíamos si el bebe que esta esperando es de el

-si tienes razón pero si el bebe no es mió... ¿Por qué no los compruebas Sakura...?-dijo Naruto note el nerviosismo de Sakura

-yo...-

-esperen...yo se que ella miente en todo...-escuchamos una voz y era de Ino que había llegado al momento justo aunque no sabia que le depararía a Sakura ahora...

-Ino...traidora...-

-Sakura basta de mentir...no puedes obtener lo que quieres con solo tronar los dedos...-

-Ino no entiendo...-

-tío Minato, lo que tengo que decir es que Sakura siempre ha mentido, es verdad de que estuvo en el cuarto de Naruto pero jamás paso nada entre ellos yo estuve ahí tomando as fotos para dárselas a usted...-

-Sakura eso es verdad...-dijo Minato-sama

-no le crean esta en mi contra para no dejar que Naruto este conmigo...-

-Sakura ya basta...Tío, Naruto jamás la toco ya que el estaba inconsciente en ese momento además sobre el bebe que espera Sakura es verdad aunque ella tiene en realidad apenas 3 semanas, y en ese tiempo mi primo no ha estado en casa o me equivoco...-dijo ella tenia razón el bebe que espera no es de Naruto pero entonces de quien es el bebe que espera...

-como lo puedes comprobar Ino...-

-es fácil tengo los papeles de análisis de Sakura...-dijo mostrándolos a el, los agarro para leer al momento viro a ver a Sakura molesto...

-Sakura siempre nos has mentido y nosotros te hemos creído...-dijo note como Sakura mostraba un aura mala a lo cual me aferre a Naruto

-¡Maldita traidora Ino!-grito molesta esparció su aura, note como sus uñas crecían considerablemente, al igual vi como sus ojos cambiaban de color rojo, al igual sus colmillos, vi como se acercaba corriendo a Ino para atacarla pero Naruto se despego de mi yéndose con ella y ayudarla...

-estas bien...-dijo ella solo asintió con la cabeza

-estoy bien...-vi como Sakura de giro a mi, sentía como una helades en mi cuerpo recorría pero no debía de tener miedo a nada...

-todo es tu culpa Sasuke Uchiha desde que llegaste a esta familia tu fuiste el culpable con el que acabo mis planes de poder conseguir a Naruto...ahora te eliminare para que no interfieras mas en mi camino desde ahora...-dijo ella comenzó a correr a mi, mientras me quedaba inmóvil en ese momento, cerré mis ojos para no sentir el contacto pero de un momento a otro no sentí nada, abrí mis ojos lentamente y note como alguien estaba delante de mi agarrándome vi como sus uñas de Sakura atravesaban el hombro de Naruto...

-N-Naruto... ¡NARUTO!-vi como ella sacaba sus garras de el y Naruto se quejaba un poco, pensando que el se había lastimado por mi culpa por protegerme de todo especialmente de Sakura, de repente mi respiración se volvió agitada, Naruto no me podía ver ya que estaba pendiente de Sakura, todo comenzó a darme vueltas de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro...

Naruto Pov

Ella estaba apunto de atacar a mi esposo y eso no se lo voy a permitir, me gire por completo y la agarre del cuello, la lleve contra la pared para impedir que ella escapara...

-¡no permitiré que ataques a mi esposo!-le grite

-me importa si le pasa algo...vamonos Naruto...yo te amo...-dijo pero la pegue mas fuerte a la pared

-no me engañas de nuevo...ahora pagaras todo lo que nos haz hecho...-dije

-deberías estar pendiente de tu pareja...-dijo señalándolo, pero no preste atención...hasta que escuche un grito de mi madre e Itachi...

-¡Sasuke!-me gire rápidamente, veía a Sasuke en brazos de mi padre desmayado y mas pálido de lo normal... luego Sakura me golpeo y caí al suelo, ella escapo por la ventana, no le tome importancia y fui a ver a Sasuke que estaba desmayado, lo abrace

-Sasuke amor...despierta...no me hagas esto...-

-Ino ve a buscar a tu abuela Tsunade que venga a revisar a Sasuke...-

-lo llevare a mi cuarto...-dije lo levante de donde estaba, me fui al cuarto, como a los 10 minutos mi abuela ya había llegado junto a mi abuelo, ambos entraron a verlo ya que ellos eran médicos, al poco tiempo de que ellos entraron, solo esperaba a que todo este bien...

Deidara Pov

Veía como mi padre estaba algo desconcertado con lo que paso, aunque a Naruto era todo lo contrario parecía perro enjaulado, mientras el estaba así de esa manera, Itachi estaba nervioso...

-cálmate...Itachi...-dije abrazándolo

-no puedo y si le pasa algo a mi ototo...-dijo vi como finas lagrimas salían de el

-no le pasara nada...tranquilízate no le hace bien a nuestro hijo...-dije acariciando si vientre de 5 meses, le di un casto beso...

-Deidara...podrías abrazarme...-dijo yo lo abrace fuerte besando su frente

-Itachi que tal si vas a descansar...-

-no hasta que sepa como esta mi ototo...por favor Deidara...-dijo coloque una mano en su vientre abultado, el se quejo un poco...

-parece que pateo el pequeño...-dijo el

-si parece que quiere que descanses...sabe como regañar a su Oka-sama...-dije en su cara se podía notar cansada...

-Itachi insito vamos a descansar, además de que aun te hagas de convertir en uno de nosotros...-dije mi madre se acerco a nosotros

-mi hijo tiene razón, necesitas descansar tu y el bebe...además luego el pedirá su comida...-dijo mi madre

-¿comida?...se refiere a sangre...-

-si Deidara te alimentara, cuando tu sientas sed, eso será como una atojo del bebe...-dijo mi madre, note como a Itachi estaba algo pálido...

-te llevare al cuarto a descansar te prometo que luego te digo como esta Sasuke...-

-esta bien...me cargas...-dijo yo abrace y me lo lleve al cuarto, dejando atrás a todos, llegamos al cuarto, y recosté a Itachi, pero el se aferro a mi cuello, sentía su aliento cerca de mi cuello...

-puedes hacerlo Itachi...-dije el no espero sentí como me incrusto sus colmillos, mientras podía escuchar como bebía mi sangre, se separo de mi, note como de la comisura de su boca descendía un hilito de sangre, me acerque y pase mi lengua por ese lugar, el se apoyo en mi pecho hasta que se quedo dormido, lo recosté con cuidado, me acerque a darle un casto beso y baje a si vientre, también le di un beso, salí del cuarto sin hacer ruido, mientras el se quedo dormido, ahora tenia que ir a ver que ocurría con Sasuke...

Naruto Pov

Llevaba ya mas de una hora dentro, a lo cual ya me estaba preocupando seguía dando vueltas...

-la mayoría de todo es mi culpa...-dijo mi padre

-no la culpa es de Sakura...-dije

-pero si desde el principio lo hubiera sabido nada de esto estaría pasando...-dijo

-Tío...nadie tiene la culpa solo una persona la tiene y es Sakura, ahora tenemos que ser fuertes y buscarla...-dijo Ino

-tienes razón... Naruto perdóname-

-no hay nada que perdonar...ahora solo necesito saber que tiene Sasuke-dije a lo cual salio mi abuela junto con mi otro abuelo...

-¿Cómo esta Sasuke?-

-el esta bien...pueden pasar a verlo-fui el primero en entrar a verlo, entramos todos al igual que mi hermano que regreso, entramos note a Sasuke que estaba acostado ya estaba con su color normal a lo cual, me acerque agarre su mano besándola...

-amor despierta...Sasuke...-dije besando su mano, comenzó a moverse un poco

-mmm...Naruto...-dijo viéndome a lo cual el sonreí mientras el se levantaba con cuidado y me abrazaba llorando...

-ya tranquilo...no llores-

-Naruto...snif...ella te...snif...lastimo...por mi culpa...-dijo en susurro separándose, el agarro mi herida que ya había cerrado gracias a mis poderes de vampiro

-ya estoy bien...que me dices tu...-dije

-me siento un poco mareado y con nauseas...-dijo

-bueno Sasuke es normal...-dijo mi abuela

-normal no entiendo...-

-bueno tu y mi nieto son esposos ahora...-

-si-dijimos juntos

-bueno como decirlo...ya han tenido relaciones sexuales...-dijo ella note como Sasuke se sonrojo al igual que yo

-si en la noche de bodas luego de la pequeña fiesta...-dije

-madre que tiene que ver con lo de Sasuke...-dijo mi padre

-hijo...ellos mismos deben suponer, lo que trato de decirle-dijo mi abuela

-Tsunade no me digas que Sasuke...-dijo mi madre no entendía nada

-se lo tendré que decir a Itachi cuando despierte...-dijo Deidara

-tu sabes que Sasuke es un doncel...-lo que mi abuela trataba de decirme es imposible...

-T-Tsunade-sama...lo que me quiere decir es que yo...-dijo Sasuke

-si Sasuke estas embarazado, te revise y tienes un mes...-dijo finalizando, el llevo ambas manos a su vientre plano, lo comenzó acariciar poco a poco, yo me acerque a el y coloque mis manos de igual manera, en el me acerque a darle un casto beso

-Sasuke...vamos a ser padres...-le dije el me abrazo llorando

-si Naruto...vamos a ser padres...-dijo el en susurro, todos se fueron nos dejaron solos

-Sasuke te amo...-dije dándole un casto beso

-yo también soy feliz...vamos a tener un bebe...-dijo

-si es verdad...ahora hay que planear todo...-dije, ya había pasado como 3 horas desde que ambos estábamos platicando sobre nuestro bebe que será o como se llamara, pero de igual manera, en que cuarto estará, aunque eso lo dejamos para después ya que ahora yo repartía besos por todo su cuerpo, ambos estábamos desnudos ya, Sasuke estaba encima de mi, besándome con pasión el me observaba a cada paso, ambos ya nos habíamos corrido, vi como Sasuke tenia mancha su mano de mi séme y se o acerco a su entrada, el se estaba auto-penetrando con sus dedos a lo cual me llamo mucho la atención...

-deja que lo hago yo Sasuke...-

-no...solo mmm...espera...un...ahh...un momento...mmm...Naruto-dijo se acerco a mi besándome, el ya tenia tres dedos en su interior, hasta que baje mi mano en donde estaban e ingrese un cuarto dedo dentro de el...

-ahhhhhh...Naruto...-dijo el callo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, movíamos los dedos lentamente hasta que llego a un punto en el que ya salían con facilidad, sacamos los dedos, el se posiciono encima de mi para poder penetrarse así mismo, mientras al momento el comenzó a cabalgar encima de mi...

-ahhh...Naruto...mmm...ahhh...-gemía el comenzó a incrementar mas rápido, lo abrace y lo recosté en la cama, el me clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda, por que le daba en el punto G en el cual el perdía el control...

-Sasuke...mmm...grr...te amo...-dije, el pase su lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja

-motto...motto...Naruto...mas duro...-me arrodille y lo atraje por sus caderas, entrando mas a fondo...

-ahí...Naruto...motto...-volví a darle en el mismo punto para enloquecerlo mientras lo masturbaba con mi otra mano ya estábamos llegando al punto cumbre

-ya no aguanto Naruto...¡Naruto!-termino por derramarse en mi mano, sentí como apresaba mi miembro en su interior, le di 3 embestidas mal y me derrame por completo dentro de el...

-¡Sasuke!-lo lleno por completo, hasta que con mis manos me sostenía para que no cayera encima de el, salí por completo de el y me recosté a lado de el, nos cubrimos con la sabana, el encima de mi pecho...

-gracias...-dije

-¿Por qué-pregunto viéndome

-por darme un hijo...te prometo protegerte...-dije, dándole un beso en su frente, en ese momento el cayo dormido, no tarde en acompañarle aunque me daba la impresión de que no éramos los únicos esa noche haciendo el amor...

Deidara Pov

-ahhh...D-Dei...dara... motto, motto...-

-Itachi eres estrecho...mmm...-ambos nos estábamos entregando al amor y la pasión, yo me sostenía con mis brazos a los costados, mientras el me agarraba por mi cuello, y sus piernas enroscadas en mi cadera, aunque tuviera su vientre así, no me importaba pero teníamos cuidado para no lastimarlo, el tenia entre abierta su boca de la cual salían hermosos gemidos, mientras de esos ojos llenos de lujuria salían pequeñas lagrimas por la pasión que estamos teniendo...

-ahí Deidara...motto...mmm...ahhh...-salí por completo de el y entre de una sola embestida...

-¡ahhhhhhhh!-arqueo su espalda

-estas estrecho...mmm... solo un poco mas...-dije incremente las embestidas un poco mas...

-ya no aguanto...me vengo...¡Deidara!-gimió terminando entre nuestro vientres, yo sentía como me apresaba le di unas ultimas embestidas, para terminar derramándome en su interior...

-¡Itachi!-termine por dejar mi semilla en el, espere a que mi respiración se regularice al igual la de el, me acerque a besarlo una vez que termine, salí de su interior para recostarme a su lado y luego jalarlo hacia mi...

-te amo Deidara...-

-también te amo Itachi...descansa...-dije dándole un casto beso el se acomodo y se quedo dormido por lo ultimo, mientras yo también lo acompañe al mundo de los sueños, aunque tenia un mal presentimiento con eso, de que Sakura escapo ahora hay que estar mas precavidos...

-mmm...Deidara te amo...-dijo en susurros, acerque mi mano acariciando sus cabellos sueltos y quitando algunos mechones pegados a su cara...

-Itachi eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, sin ti mi vida seria un fracaso, espero que estemos juntos y formemos nuestra familia...-dije en susurro, acercándome a besarlos despacio para no despertarlo, me separe de el y me acomode para dormir ahora si pero coloque una mano en su vientre y sentí un leve movimiento de el, eso me indicaba que estaba feliz de que sus padres estén juntos, al igual de que va a tener un primo y dentro de poco un tío nuevo...

-descansen ambos...buenas noches...-dije en susurro y quedándome en la misma posición y dejándome vencer por el sueño

Notas finales:

Bueno que les pareció hay algo que les voy a decir en el siguiente va ver Violación pero no les diré a quien pero me imagino que algunos de ustedes sabrán a quien, solo espero que después de leer el siguiente espero no me maten, aproximadamente lo subiere la próxima semana no estoy segura, pero les prometo no tardar, bueno nos vemos plis aconséjenme nombre para el hermanito de Naruto ya que es varón...

Sayonara nos vemos...besos y abrazos. El siguiente fic que actualizare es el de Luz de esperanzan y el que le sigue es Geisha o dependiendo como me inspire...

Ch15._ "Desaparición, Secuestro...Miedo"


	16. Ch15 Desaparición, SecuestroMiedo

Notas del capitulo:

Lamento la demora es debido a la escuela pero intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero no me maten las que son fans de Naruto...T-T, pero se pondrán felices al saber que el bebe de Minato y Kushina ya nació aunque cambie de opinión ya que hay muchos varones así que decidi poner una niña...

Ch15._ "Desaparición, Secuestro...Miedo"

Naruto Pov

Mis ojos se abrieron con pesadez ya que la luz del sol se colaba por las cortinas, me levante con cuidado de no lastimar a la persona que estaba conmigo, la cual era Sasuke, durmiendo, recorde lo de anoche, ya que el esta en cinta y esperando un hijo mió, acerque mi mano a su vientre acariciandolo ya que quería tener a mi hijo conmigo, aunque no sabia si era niña o niño, me levante para ir al baño, me di una ducha rapida ya que no quería dejar solo a mi azachabe después de aquello salí con mi bata, me gire a la cama viendo a Sasuke que tenia puesta mi camisa, y sentado en la cama, me acerque a el, abrazándolo...

-buenos dias...Sasuke-

-buenos días Naruto...-me acerque a besarlo, mientras el me abrazaba por el cuello, era tan dulce, nunca me gustaría separarme de el, aunque tenia que hacerlo por la falta de aire se nos hizo presente...

-sabes...he tomado una decisión...no me convertire en vampiro hasta que nazca el bebe-me dijo me quede en shock ya que sabia las consecuencias que había si el no se convertia en un vampiro

-Sasuke sabes que corres el riesgo de morir cuando des a luz, ya que no serás un vampiro-

-eso lo se, pero déjame ser fuerte por mi propia cuenta, ya verás que no pasara nada si confiaz en mi así será-dijo acercando su mano a mi mejilla

-esta bien...pero prometeme que después te convertiras en uno-

-eso lo juro...te amo-

-yo mas mi linda esposa-dije el se sonrojo ya que no le gustaba que le dijera de esa forma

-dobe...hmp-dijo volteandose para no dejar ver su sonrojo

-eres hermoso Sasuke...te amo...mucho...-dije volviendolo a besar, después de nuestro pequeño acto, nos fuimos a lo que es la sala, a ver a los demás, mi madre estaba ahí mismo esperandonos, se acerco a nosotros felicitandonos...

-mis niños...al parecer voy a ser abuela, y tu hermanito va a ser tío ya tan pronto-dijo mi madre acariciando su vientre ya de 8 meses en cualquier momento podria nacer…

-madre me alegra mucho tu felicidad aunque debes de cuidarte mejor por que tu embarazo esta a finales-dije

-si eso lo se hijo…es solo que me llena de alegria que tu al fin puedas formar una familia-dijo

-eso lo se madre, sabes lo amo prometo que lo cuidare mucho-

-Kushina recuerda que mañana iremos al hospital para que te revisen y sepamos para cuando va a nacer-dijo mi padre acariciándolo, todos estuvimos platicando por un buen de tiempo, hasta que de repente se escucho un ruido en la cocina que provenia de mi madre, nos acercamos rápidamente, Sasuke la estaba ayudando a sostenerse ya que con su otra mano se agarraba su vientre…

-¡Kushina!-se acerco mi padre

-solo me duele…ya va…nacer…ahhhhhh-mi padre la abrazo para llevársela al auto para que la llevaran al hospital todos nos fuimos a lo que es el hospital

Hospital…

Sasuke Pov

Nos encontrábamos en el hospital con la familia completa aunque Naruto y Minato son los que estaban mas nervioso por que ya va a nacer su hermanito de Naruto, el estaba dando vueltas y vueltas estaba peor que el padre...

-Naruto cálmate me estas mareando-dije ya fastidiado

-pero es que mi madre me preocupa...-dijo, me levante de mi asinto, lo abrace y le di un casto beso

-ya estas mas tranquilo con eso-

-si ahora si...pero es que me preocupa mucho...ojala este bien-

-ya veras que si lo estara además es fuerte-dije animandolo un poco, así que después de aquello, esperamos unas horas mas hasta que aparecio el medico junto con Tsunade cargando un bultito envuelto en una manta rosada...

-¿Cómo esta ella madre?-

-no te preocupes...ella esta bien ahora esta durmiendo fue un largo trabajo ya que como ya es mayor pues da un poco de trabajo...miren es una niña-dijo Tsunade

-en serio...-dijo Naruto acercándose a donde estaba

-si ella ya decidió un nombre para ella...se llamara Haru...que tiene un significado me dijo, el cual es Día ya que ella nació de Día-dijo entregandosela a su padre...

-podemos pasar a verla...-dijo mi padre que mesia a la pequeña en sus brazos...

-claro...pero con mucho cuidado debemos pasar...-

-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí...saluda a mi madre de mi parte...-dijo Deidara

-vamos los que van entrar son solo, Sasuke, Minato, Naruto-nos fuimos al cuarto en donde estaba hospedado, el mientras estaba observando a su hermanita que tenia cabello rubio, y piel como la de su madre...

-bueno chicos ya pueden pasar...adelante-dijo ella dandoles paso para entrar al cuarto, al entrar Minato se acerco a ella agarrandole su mano mientras ella despertaba...

-...Minato...que bueno...que estas aquí...-

-no hables mejor descansa...hiciste un buen trabajo...-

-ya conocieron a Haru...-

-si es hermosa...como tu-dijo su padre

-siempre eres así de caballeroso...Naruto ya la conociste-dijo ella

-ya madre...todos ya la conocimos...solo descansa...padre nosostros nos regresaremos a la casa, ya deben estar Itachi y Deidara en la casa, así que les aremos compañía...-dijo Naruto

-esta bien...seguramente para la noche ya estemos en casa...-

-cuidate Naruto...por favor cuidate-

-tranquila madre...estaré bien-dijo el al parecer su madre estaba algo preocupada o algo así como decirlo nerviosa o como si sintiera algo malo

-no se preocupes el estara conmigo-dije para que ella se tranquilizara, nos fuimos para la casa, aunque por alguna razón me quede pensando en el nerviosismo de ella con aquello yo igual me ponia nervioso, aunque lo tenia junto a mi, senti que algo malo iba a pasar, lo sentía como se alejaba de mi...tenia miedo...

Hogar Namikaze-Uzumaki...

Itachi Pov

-espero que todo allá salido bien-dijo Deidara

-ya veras que si, sabes se ve hermosa la bebe-dije acariciando mi vientre

-si tienes razón...no sabes como deseo que llegue el día en que nuestro hijo nazca, estoy seguro de que es un varón-

-yo igual no dudo en que sea un varón...recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a mi cita con Tsunade, para poder revisarme y saber como va el bebe-dije mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios

-claro...Itachi por ahora no haz tenido hambre...sabes a lo que refiero-

-no estoy bien...gracias por preocuparte por mi-

-entonces te llevare al cuarto para que descanses-

-Itachi…no quieres jugar un ratito-dije sonrojado el me beso apasionadamente, mientras yo correspondia podía sentir como me alzaban en el aire y me llevaban, pero aunque por alguna razón algo no andaba bien…

En las Calles…

Naruto Pov

Estamos llegando a lo que era cerca de la casa, Sasuke estaba muy contento por mi por mi hermanita, así que mientras caminábamos vi como el se entretenia con una tienda cerca de la casa, mientras yo de igual manera regrese a una tienda atrás mientras me quedaba observando pero no me di cuenta cuando me colocaban un paño en la boca con somnífero para que me quedara dormido, lo ultimo que escuche fue un grito…

_¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!_

Sasuke Pov

Estaba tan entretenido con la tienda que cuando me vuelta vi como se estaba llevando a Naruto, a lo cual me preocupo bastante así que me acerque rapído le tuvo que gritar a el…

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!-grite pero el no me respondio así que vi como se lo llevaban, me fui inmediatamente me encontré con Itachi y Deidara…

-Deidara llama a Minato ahora-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-secuestraron a Naruto…se lo llevaron no se donde…-

-¿Cómo?-

-no lo se ambos nos entretuvimos con unas cosas y cuando me di cuenta ya se lo habían llevado-dije angustiado

-entonces…es posible que sea Sakura-dijo Itachi

-llamare a mi padre pero hare que no le diga nada a mi madre-dijo Deidara

1 hora mas tarde…

-necesito que me ayudes kakashi…al igual que tu Iruka…así que vamos a buscarlo-

-pero donde puede estar…-

-recuerdas en la reunión, quien fue el único que no aparecio…-

-si a la hora que se llevaron a Naruto el que no estaba era…Madara…-dijo

-tiene que ayudarlo…así que iré con ustedes-dije

-no iras a ningun lado…te quedaras aquí…así que dejalo a ellos-

-no iré con ellos me preocupa Naruto…-

-y que dira Naruto cuando te vea sabra que te arriesgaste con esto de tu embarazo, el se molestara…-

-…pero…yo…-

-quédate mejor Sasuke, nosotros ya volvemos-dijo Minato-san

En otro lugar…

Naruto Pov

Estaba despertando, aunque no lo podía creer me sentía atado de manos, al igual tenia como escalofrios, note como mi cuerpo no tenia nada de ropa puesta, intente quitarme de los amarres, pero me fue imposible…

-ya despertaste Naruto-Kun-

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

-me llamo madara…sabes que trabajo con tu padre y fue el que le propuso que te casaras con alguien que te diera un hijo pero mis planes fallaron, así que me vengare contigo-

-que me vas hacer-

-lo que uno de mis fieles compañeros estuvieron apunto de hacerle a tu adorado esposo-

-no te entiendo-

-recuerdas cuando secuestraron a Sasuke, por oro-chi-ma-ru…estuvieron a punto de vio~-no pudo terminar

-¡CALLATE!-

-ahora veo que si lo recuerdas…sabras para que estas aquí…no es así…-dijo

-dejame ir inmediatamente-

-no se podra hacer eso…verdad…Sakura-dijo el mensionando el nombre de ella, a lo cual la mire a ella que estaba llegando junto a el

-veo que ahora te ves muy indefenso aunque si ubiera sido Sasuke en tu lugar creo que el no sale de aquí…-

-te juro que si te atreves a tocarlo te mato Sakura…-

-amenazas no sirven conmigo…aunque si ubieramos traido a ambos y el que estará en tu lugar fuera Sasuke quien sabe que ubiera ocurrido…aparte el si se ubiera sacrificado…-dijo ella con veneno

-no te atrevas…-dije pero un ruido me saco de mi discusión con ellos

-creo que llegaron…hazte cargo de el Madara-dijo ella desapareciendo, yo me quede solo son el, mientras el me observaba y se quitaba su chaqueta y corbata, me quede en shock por lo que hacia

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-solo lo que me dije que estuvieron apunto de hacerle a tu esposo hace años…-

-maldito…-dije entre diente rogaba por que llegaran a tiempo y a Sasuke no lo hallan dejado venir con lo terco que es…

Planta de abajo…

Minato Pov

Estábamos en la, sala Deidara e Iruka se hicieron cargo por los que estaba ahí, mientras me iba con Kakashi aunque todavía habían obstáculos que no nos daban pasado…

-Minato ve por el…-dijo kakashi mientras se abalanzaba así a el

-pero kakashi…-

-luego te alcanzo, ve rapido…-

-esta bien…-dije avanzando, solo rogaba que Naruto estuviera bien

En el cuarto…

Naruto Pov

Me sentía sucio ese tipo me estaba tocando cada rincon de mi cuerpo, el estaba solo con su pantalo mientras yo solo tenia cerrado mis ojos, para no observarlo y pensar en Sasuke aunque de un momento a otro un movimiento me saco de mis pensamientso, abrí mis ojos viendo como el colocaba mis piernas en sus hombros…

-ya es hora Naruto…con esto ya no tendrás el valor de ver a los ojos a tu adorado esposo, mas cuando sepa lo que te paso-dijo entrando en mi mientras yo solo solté lagrimas y un grito de dolor…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-podía sentir como se movia al momento, al igual podía sentir el olor a sangre que desendia de mis piernas, el comenzó acelerar las embestidas feroces que me daba yo solo me retorcia de dolor…

-b-basta…deja…me… ¡ahhhhhhhhhh!-

-por que…ahhh…si eres hermoso…mmm…y apretado al igual de hermoso…ahhh-

-no basta ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-grite al sentir que el se derramaba dentro de mi, mi vista se nublo por completo

-¡ahhhhhhhh!-escuche como el grita por terminar me sentía asqueado, mi cuerpo me dolía por la fuerza mis brazos que estaban atados estabaman manchadas de sangre y lastimadas, ahí en ese momento escuche como la puerta de abria de golpe y dejaba ver una sombra mis ojos ya estaba nublados, así que solo cai inconsciente, pensando en Sasuke y al igual que no lo volveria a ver a la cara…

_Perdóname Sasuke…te amo…pero ya no podré…verte a los ojos…nunca mas por esto…perdóname te amo…los amo a ti y a nuestro hijo…Sasuke…_

Minato Pov

Me encontraba en el pasillo para ir al cuarto en donde estaba Naruto aunque sentí como alguien se acercaba me gire y vi a kakashi, pero un grito me saco de mis pensamientos…

_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

-esa voz es…-

-¡Naruto!-grite así que corrimos a donde estaba la voz abrí la puerta de una patada, dejandome ver la peor imagen del momento la cual era Madara encima de Naruto y el estaba desnudo en la cama sin ropa, sangrando de su entrada y brazos, vi como Naruto caia inconsciente y el se levantaba encima de el y se acomodaba sus ropas, me miro con una sonrisa triunfante…

-sabes tu hijo es hermoso, y bueno en la cama…-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, no aguante mas y me avalance a el golpeandolo para que cayera desmayado o muerto por lo menos, ya había pasado 15 minutos y el estaba inconsciente

-ya Minato…basta…-

-maldito…-el me sujeto llego Iruka y Deidara que observaron el estado de Naruto, Deidara se acerco a el corriendo

-¡Naruto!-grito desatando sus manos

-vamos lo llevermos a casa para que lo revise tu abuela y nos diga como esta…-dije

-nosotros ya llamamos a los refuersos nos aremos cargo del resto así que hazte cargo de Naruto…-dijo kakashi, nos encaminamos a casa, a el lo llevaba envuelto a lo que era una sabana…

Itachi Pov

Ya se habían tardado a Kushina la trajeron por Tsunade ella estaba aquí tranquilizando a ella para que se estabilizara ya que no le así bien ya que apenas acababa de dar a luz, yo me encontraba con Sasuke y Jiraya en la sala esperando, hasta que escuchamos la puerta abrirse dejando ver a Deidara, Minato y Naruto en brazos de el, Sasuke se sobresalto al verlo así…

-¿Qué le paso a Naruto?-dijo Sasuke deseperado

-a el…lo…v-violaron-dijo sin mirar a vernos, Sasuke se quedo en shock sin decir nada, Deidara se acerco a el, abrazándolo yo me uni a ellos…

-padre podrías revisarlo-

-vamos a su cuarto ahora…necesito revisarlo con urgencia-dijo Jiraya(aquí lo puse como medico, aunque sea un pervertido XD)

-es mi culpa…por haberme distraido…debi ser yo el que este en ese lugar-dijo Sasuke entre sollozos

-no Sasuke, mi hermano no ubiera querido que algo así te pasara…-

-¡es mi culpa…perdóname Naruto!-grito cayendo desmayado en brazos de Deidara, me asuste un poco por el ya que estaba alterado…

-¡Sasuke!-

-iré por alcohol…tu quédate aquí con el-dijo Deidara que estaba yendo a buscar lo que dijo

-Sasuke por favor despierta…no te ara bien que estas así…por mi sobrino-

-ya regrese…vamos Sasuke despierta…-dijo Deidara que le pasaba un pedazo de algodón con alcohol

-…mmm…Naruto…-dijo abriendo los ojos, se sentó con cuidado…

-estas bien…-

-diganme que es mentira lo que paso-

-Sasuke ahora mas que nunca el necesita de nuestra ayuda…-

-yo…snif…fue mi culpa…snif…-dijo abrazándome mientras el gritaba llorando, me partia el corazón verlo así de esa manera, aunque no era el único al igual a Deidara no le gustaba verlo de esa manera, ahora Sasuke necesita apoyar a Naruto mas que nunca…

Notas finales:

Al fin lo termine no me maten plis se los pido por mi vida T-T, ustedes pensaron que el que le pasaria algo así seria a Sasuke pues se equivocaron pero bueno les prometo que luego subiere el siguiente ya que será un super lemon NaruSasu

Nos vemos en el siguiente…

Ch16._ "Superándolo juntos"


	17. Ch16Superándolo juntos

Notas del capitulo._

¡Gomenasai!, ¡gomenasai!, ¡gomenasai!…

En serio quería actualizar pero debido a la escuela y mi inspiración que quedo en cero no podía continuar pero ahora que se acercan una vacaciones espero poder actualizar mas pronto posible…

No los retengo mas y aquí les dejo el capitulo…

¡Hay Lemon SasuNaruSasu!

_**Juntos para Siempre NaruSasu**_

Ch16._Superándolo juntos

Deidara Pov´s

Sasuke aun seguia con lagrimas en los ojos el estaba tranquilo por ahora, aunque tenia que tranquilizarse mas...

-Sasuke debes estar tranquilo por el bebe...no le ara nada de bien que estés de esta manera-dijo Itachi

-haz caso a lo que te dice Itachi-

-solo quiero ver a Naruto...se los pido...-

-tenemos que esperar a que mi abuelo termine de revisar...-dije, de ahí vimos como mi abuelo bajaba con mi padre, mi abuela y mi madre

-¿Qué paso?-

-el esta bien...solo tiene uno que otro raspón...pero necesita descanso me pidio que viniera por ustedes tres nada mas...-dijo mi abuelo

-necesito ver a Naruto-dijo Sasuke acercandose a donde estaba mi abuelo

-el pidió verlo esta despierto…mientras tu abuela se llevara a tus padre y hermanita para que puedan descansar bien sin problemas-dijo mi abuelo

-entiendo…madre no te preocues Naruto va a estar bien-dije

-te lo engarco Deidara-dijo cuando se fueron mi abuelo nos llevo al cuarto en donde estaba Naruto

-eso si les digo con trabajo dejara que se acerquen a el…-

-no entiendo-

-cuando vi a tu padre, el lo rechazo como si le tuviera miedo, a mi igual me hizo lo mismo pero logre ganarme su confianza ya que el sabia que tenia que ayudarlo…-

-por eso pediste que se fueran-

-si eso mismo…-dijo mi abuelo vi como Sasuke de detenia

-si el no quiere que me acerque a el… ¿Qué va a pasar si no quiere que me acerque a el?-pregunto con miedo

-deja de pensar en eso…el le va a encantar verte-dijo Itachi, seguimos llendo al cuarto en donde estaba Naruto, al entrar el estaba ahí sentado, en el momento en que entramos y lo vimos Sasuke se le abalanzo a el abrazándolo por el cuello pero el no le correspondio en lo mas minimo ni se movio…

-alejate no me toques…-dijo todos observamos a Naruto, el se separo con cuidado de el, lo sostuvo por los hombros por un momento

-¿Por qué…? Naruto-le sostuvo su cara con ambas manos para que lo viera a la cara pero el se negaba a verlo, el alzo sus manos para quitar las de Sasuke de una vez

-te dije que te alejes…no me toques…vete… ¡largate!-grito alterado, mi abuelo se acerco a el para tranquilizarlo ante esto Sasuke retrocedio y comenzó a llorar, lo abrace comenzamos a salir al igual que Itachi nos siguió

-no me quiero…snif…snif…no me quiere…me odia-dijo para seguir llorando

-tranquilo…no llores le ara mal al bebe…-dijo Itachi

-el me esta haciendo lo mismo…cuando yo lo rechace hace años-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-tienes que darle tiempo a Naruto…-dije, mi abuelo salio

-chicos…Naruto quiere verlos…-dijo nosotros entramos al cuarto de un momento a otro…

-Naruto…ya veras que todo va a estar bien-el se acerco a el al momento para abrazarlo por el cuello mientras el no correspondia

-Sasuke…no me toques…-dijo el se separo de el un momento, de una manera fria distante le contestaba…

-Naruto… ¿Por qué?-el no entendía nada del motivo por el cual se comportaba así

-…Sasuke…quiero pedirte algo…quiero que nos divorciemos…definitivamente-dijo sin pensar, a lo cual Sasuke quedo en shock por lo que dijo

-¿Por qué me pides esto?-pregunto con los ojos llorosos

-es fácil…ya no te quiero, además para que vas a estar conmigo para sufrir…no ves lo que me hicieron…de esa forma abran una que otra vez que te are daño y eso no lo soportaria ya que cambiaria mi actitud hacia ti…todo eso que paso entre nosotros solo fue un sueño-dijo, el estaba mintiendo lo sabia ya que no lo veía a los ojos

-no mienteas…¡no mientas!-grito se abalanzo a Naruto a besarlo, pero el no dio su brazo a torcer, así que no correspondia Sasuke se separo de el, yo e Itachi no podíamos interferir ya que era cosa de ellos…

-yo no miento Sasuke-

-se ve que estas mintiendo…tus ojos no me engañan…Naruto te amo-dijo volviendose acercar pero el lo rechazo inmediatamente…

-que entiendes el que ya no te amo…es en serio…vete no quiero verte-dijo separándose de el

-…Naruto…no…eres un ¡USURATOKACHI!-grito dandole una bofetada en la mejilla derecha a Naruto, dejandosela roja, el tenia su respiración agitada al igual sus ojos llenos de lagrimas…

-Deidara…arregla todo lo necesario para el divorsio de ambos-me dijo Naruto, así que hablaba en serio

-…Naruto debes saber algo que nunca te lo daré te das cuenta a parte de mi a quien mas le haces daño…a tu hijo-dijo colocando sus manos en su vientre plano, Naruto se acerco a el, dudando

-no te preocupes no le ara falta nada al bebe-dijo con algo de dolor

-¡claro que le ara falta algo! Su padre…Naruto eres su padre…no me abandones te lo pido-dijo en forma de suplica, notamos algo dudoso a Naruto y se acerco a besar su frente

-perdóname…Deidara hazte cargo de el…de todo…adiós Sasuke-dijo, el se quedo en shock

-¡TE ODIO Naruto!-grito saliendo del cuarto, Itachi fue detrás de el, mientras yo me quede en el cuarto con Naruto…

-…te das cue~no puede terminar ya que vi a Naruto destrozado, llorando por lo que acababa de hacer a Sasuke

-no quieres separarte de el-

-sabes que no…puedo estar…con el…no tengo como mirarlo a los ojos…por eso te lo dejo encargado-dijo limpiando sus ojos

-crees que así vas a huir de Sasuke y de tu hijo…no Naruto esto esta masl…debes afrontar las cosas como son…Sasuke te necesita…mira no are aun los papeles de divorcio hasta que razones…iré a dar una vuelta a la casa de los abuelos, con Itachi, le diré a mama que ya estas mejor…y espero que con esto tu y Sasuke puedan hablar…-dije saliendo del cuarto, podía escuchar gritos de Naruto, se que estaba dolido por lo que paso y de dejar a Sasuke

~…Cuarto de Sasuke…~

Me fui al cuarto de Sasuke, al entrar pude ver a Sasuke que estaba abrazado a Itachi llorando

-Sasuke tranquilizate le ara mal al bebe-dijo Itachi intentar calmarlo

-no me importa, si Naruto no esta conmigo no me importa nada-dijo

-no digas eso es tu hijo y de Naruto…ya veras que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad…debes tranqulizarte-

-quiero estar solo…por favor-dijo, me acerque a Itachi lo agarre del hombro para darle a enteder que hay que dejarlo

-nos vemos al rato Sasuke…-dijo, salimos del cuarto

~…Afueras de la casa…~

-Deidara esta bien que dejemos solo a ellos-

-es mejor así podran arreglar sus cosas-

-esta bien…vamos-dijo subimos al auto para ir a casa de mis abuelos, ya que mi abuelo Jiraya ya se había ido hace mas tiempo…

Naruto Pov´s

Ya me había calmado, lo estaba pensando de hablar con Sasuke pero debido al miedo que tengo, no lo puedo virar a ver a la cara, pero me decidí mejor ir a verlo me levante de la cama, aun me dolía todo mi cuerpo así que me coloque la bata de dormir y fui a ver a Sasuke al cuarto de alado, por lo que es afuera del cuarto podía escuchar sus sollozos de Sasuke me sentía culpable no tenia ningun derecho en tratarlo de esa manera, abrí despacio la puerta, dejando ver a Sasuke recostado de lado pasando una mano por su rostro segando sus lagrimas, al verlo me sentí aliviado ya que sabia que el estaba ahí para mi, pero por otra quería hacerle daño no se a que se debe pero mis sentidos se perdieron como si alguien me estuviera controlando, ya no hacia caso a las palabras de nadie me acerque lentamente a Sasuke, hasta quedar al tope de la cama…

-…Naruto…snif…snif…-no podía contestar, me coloque encima de el besándolo con salvajismo, el me correspodian pero de un momento a otro el me rechazo

- Naruto que te pasa…te ocurre algo-dijo al, pero no hice caso

-…pagaras lo que me hiciste…madara-dije no sabia que decía, Sasuke estaba mas que confudido, aunque yo tuviera otra personalidad, mis verdaderos ojos podía ver a Sasuke que estaba triste preocupado por mi…

-de que hablas Naruto…estas bien…respondeme-yo me acerque a el mas y le comencé a sacar la ropa con brusquedad, lo deje sin ninguna prenda…

-…no…Naruto…¿Qué te pasa?...-

-como lo dije pagaras por lo que me hiciste-dije y lo embestide de una sola

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito de dolor, ahora el sentía que yo sentí en ese momento, seguí con mi trabajo duramente, el solo se retorcia debajo mío, después el alzo sus manos agarrando mi cara…

-detente…ahhh…Na…ru…to…me duele…¡ahhhhh!-grito yo no hacia caso a cada palabra que decía

-¡Basta Naruto!-grito yo aun no así casi, hasta que sentí un golpe en mi rostro, en ese momento me detuvo observe bien a la persona que estaba debajo mío, era nada menos que Sasuke, me sentía culpable por el modo que lo trate no podía creer que lo había tratado de esa manera, tan horrible…

-Naruto…snif…snif…no hagas esto…-dijo en susurro, me acerque abrazarlo

-perdóname…Sasuke…nunca era mi intencion dañarte de esa manera…-dije, salí de el con mucho cuidado, llevandome un leve quejido por parte de Sasuke, me separe de el y me senté en la cama, seguido de Sasuke que estaba delante de mi sentado

-perdóname Sasuke no era mi intencion lastimaste…jamas lo fue-dije abrazándolo, el me correspondio Suavemente algo dudoso…

-Naruto…me duelo verte de esa manera-dijo agarrando mi rostro con sus dos manos

-Sasuke quiero pedirte algo que solo a ti te lo puedo pedir…penetrame-ahora si estaba seguro de lo que decía, aunque claro Sasuke había quedado en shock por lo escuchado de mi…

-yo…etto…no…-

-se que puedes remplaza tus manos por las de el, tus besos por los de el, tu ser por el de el, cambia todo lo que me hizo por ti…-dije bajando una mano en su intimidad, el se acurruco en mi cuello

-se que te duele…perdóname Sasuke-dije alzando mis manos y viendo un poco de sangre

-estare bien…solamente no se como…-

-Sasuke, yo confio en ti…así que me dejare hacer lo que quiera-dije

-en serio Naruto…tu…-dijo algo dudoso yo estaba bien seguro que el aceptaria, ya que a el es el que confio mas que nunca

Sasuke Pov´s

~…Lemon SasuNaru…~

Ahora si estaba creo que ¿loco? Naruto ya que quieroa que por primera vez yo fuera el seme de esta noche, aunque no lo podía creer…

-Naruto…yo…-dije un poco dudoso

-…Sasuke…hazlo…-dijo acercandose a mi besándome y colocandose encima de mi, fue bajando con besos-primero te voy a curar…aquí bajo-dijo pasando su lengua a lo largo de donde me había lastimado, arquee mis espalda al contacto, me fui relajando poco a poco, metí dos dedos a mi boca dejándolo ensalivados, cuando el termino subio a mi altura atrapando mis labios yo baje mi mano a su entrada haciendo circulos…

-ahhh…S-Sasuke…mmm-

-tranquilo…recuerda como me dijiste relajate-dije, ingrese el primero, lo comencé a mover en circulos, para que se acostumbrara, luego ingrese el segundo el se separo del beso en ese momento, ya que podía sentir lo que es como una molestia su rostro me lo decía, comencé a moverlos despacio, luego en forma de tijeras para ensanchar lo que es su entrada y no le doliera tanto…

-Sasuke…creo…ahhh…que es…ahhh…suficiente…ahhh-dijo, el agarrando mi mano y sacando mis dedos, al poco tiempo el me vio a los ojos, colocandose encima de mi para penetrarse…

-quiero olvidar…Sasuke…te lo pido…-dijo dejandose caer e introducirse dentro de mi, podía sentir lo mucho que estaba apretado, el espero unos minutos y comenzó un vaivén lento al principio, yo por instinto agarre sus caderas incrementando los movimientos…

-ahhh…ahhhh…Sasuke…motto…motto…ahhhh-gemía por lo alto, inverti las posiciones yo me coloque delante de el, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, el se aferro a mi espalda…

-Naruto…no podré…aguantar…grrr-

-esta bien…motto…mas rapido…yo también…¡ahhhhhh!-grito de placer al momento, seguía incrementando las embestidas, poco a poco ya estaba llegando al clímax

-ya no aguanto…ahhh…¡Naruto!-

-¡Sasuke!-ambos gritamos de placer, salí de el para recostarme a lado, el estaba a mi lado con sus respiración agitadas…

-…gracias…Sasuke-

-¿Por qué?...-

-por remplazar algunas cosas…ahora solo quiero darte placer…Sasuke puedo hacerte mío-

-que pregunta mas tonta…claro que de porci soy tuyo…se que lo dices por lo que paso hace unos minutos…-

-por eso…mismo…-

-Naruto…ya te hice mío…ahora hazme tuyo…te lo pido Naruto…-dije, el me abrazo por la cintura, mientras yo correspondia el beso que de sopresa me atrapo…

~…Lemon NaruSasu…~

Fue bajando con besos por mi torso hasta llegar a lo que es mis pezones sensibles desde la ultima acción, me beso con ternura a la primera, como siempre lo hacia…

-Sasuke…dejame hacerte el amor…-dijo

-no tengo porque negartelo…te amo…-dije rosando sus labios

-gracias…creo que no necesitaras preparación…-me dijo alzando mis piernas para colocarlas encima de mis hombros…

-sere lento…ya que no quiero volver a lastimarte…-dijo el con cariño, comenzó a penetrarme lentamente, podía sentir una que otra punzanda pero, me sentía lleno como nunca…

-ahhh…Naruto…mmm…ahhhh-

-Sasuke…eres estrecho…mmm…te amo…-

-yo también…te amo…ahhhh-comenzó un vaivén lento al principio, anque admito que me estaba doliendo al principio, ya que desde lo que paso antes…

-motto…motto…motto…ahhhhh-gemía por aferrandome a las sabanas

-Sasuke…eres hermoso…mmm…-vi como se colocaba de rodillas y se inclinaba delante de mi flexiónando mis piernas hasta hacerlas topas casi a mi pecho, seguía embistiéndome lentamente…

-…estas bien…mmm-pregunto

-estare bien…continua…te necesito…Naruto…hazme el amor…como siempre lo haciamos…-dije, viendolo a los ojos, el me observaba mientras seguía embistiendo lentamente, hasta que se detuvo, salio de mi con cuidado…

-…Sasuke…ponte de cuatro…-me sonroje por lo que me pedia, así que me coloque de esa manera, apenado gire mi rostro observandolo…

-así esta bien…-dije apenado

-mucho mejor…tranquilo…-dijo me penetro nuevamente, agarrando mis caderas con fuerza, presionandolas, hasta no poder mas…

-¡ahhhh…ahhhhh…mmm…Naruto…ahhhhhh!-estaba gritando de placer, el me abrazo por la cintura, llevandome con el y colocandome encima de el, al momento coloque mi cabeza en su hombro, dejándolo descubierto, mientras el me besaba el cuello y seguía embistiéndome…

-…te…amo…mmm…Sasuke…solo un poco mas…ahhhh-

-Naruto…motto…motto…-detuvo un momento agarrando mi mano y llevandola a miembro para poder dejarlo ahí, entendía que es lo que me pedia, antes de hacer, el continuo embistiéndome lentamente y tortuosamente, así comencé a masturbarmen al ritimo de las embestidas, el agarraba ambas piernas para acelerar las embestidad…

-Naruto…ya no aguanto…mas…¡ahhhhhh…ahí…dale ahí…mmm!-sabia que me había dado en el punto G, en donde perdia la cordura, el me recosté boca arriba aun sin salir de mi...

-Sasuke…ya no…me…-

-correte…conmigo…Naruto…ahhh…-me aferre a su espalda, podía sentir su vientre de el rosandose con mi miembro…

-yo…ya no…¡Naruto!-

-¡Sasuke!-gritamos de placer ambos…al momento de que termino dentro de mi y yo entre nuestro vientre…

-…estas…bien…Naruto…-dije acariciando su mejilla

-estare…bien…solo necesito…descanso-dijo con su respiración agitada

-te prometo que todo…saldra bien…-salio de mi con cuidado, se sentó mientras y lo acompañaba…

-tengo miedo…de lastimarte…-dijo abrazándome por la cintura-si vuelve a pasar lo mismo de esta noche…si llego a lastimas a nuestro hijo…no quiero…por eso debo alejarme-dijo

-¡NO!...no te lo permitire…soy tu esposo y como tal necesitas mi apoyo y lo tienes…además no estas solo…tienes a Deidara, Itachi, a tus padre, a tus abuelos al igual a tu nueva hermanita, y a nosostros-dije separándome de el, y agarrando sus manos y colocandolas en mi vientre…

-…Sasuke…solo quiero que me ayudes…-dijo en susurro…

-y vas a tener la ayuda…mañana hablaremos con tus abuelos a ver que se puede hacer…ya veras todo volvera a ser normal…-dije pegando mi frente con la de el…

-por eso te amo…-dijo besándome con delicadeza

-yo también te amo…vamos a descansar…-me recosté, el me siguie cubriendonos con la sabana y abrazándome como una dulce pareja, así nos dejamos llevar por los brazos de Morfeo…

~…Afuera de la Casa…~

Deidara Pov

-ya llegamos…Itachi…estas bien…te noto cansado…-

-solo un poco necesito descansar con esto de que tengo 5 meses y aparte de que son gemelos nuestros hijos, es muy cansado…-dijo acariciando su vientre

-si tienes razón ya te queda poco…pero noto que igual estas preocupado por alguien mas, ese persona es Sasuke-

-nunca te puedo mentir…si estoy preocupado por Sasuke…pero igual por Naruto…crees que se halla arreglado las cosas-

-esperemos que así sea…-entramos a la casa tranquilamente todo estaba en silencio hasta que llegamos al cuarto de Sasuke…

-que tal si hacechamos para ver como esta-

-claro no hay problema…-dijo Itachi, entreabrimos la puerta, pudimos notar ropa tirada por todo el cuarto, al igual que pudimos distinguir a dos personas durmiendo abrazados en la cama…

-crees que sea ellos-dijo Itachi

-lo mas seguro es que sean ellos…nadie mas estaba en la casa-dije, me asome un poco mas, solo sonrei y vi a Itachi

-vamos al cuarto…-

-eran ellos no es así-

-efectivamente…son ellos, ambos están durmiendo…tranquilamente…-dije, llevandolo al cuarto para recostarlo con cuidado y colocarme alado de el, para dormir, y dejarnos llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, al que note que cayo primero fue a Itachi, me acerque a rosar sus labios, al igual acariciar su vientre…

-buenas noches Itachi…buenas noches…mis hijos…o hijas…-dije abrazándolo y colocandolo en mi pecho dejandome llevar por la manta de la noche…

Notas finales._

Al fin termine después de tanto, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo…

Espero que me merezca un comentario…

Los quiero a todos los que me dejan y se que algunos quiere ver también a nuestra otra pareja que es GaaSai pues en los siguientes es la historia de ellos, al igual una que otra cosa mensionada de la pareja KakaIru…

Ch17._ Especial GaaSai, El día en que nos conocimos…


End file.
